Cazar a una Winchester
by Road1985J2
Summary: Julie, la pequeña de los Winchester, quierer ser cazadora como sus hermanos, no le gusta que la dejen atrás, quiere ser una más. Además, la aparición de un extraño en su vida, hará sospechara Dean que las cosas no son lo que parecen
1. Chapter 1

DETROIT, MICHIGAN. HACE 20 AÑOS

El teléfono despertó a John de repente. Los chicos estaban durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, por lo que no se enteraron de la llamada. La voz del recepcionista del motel sonó al otro lado.

"Señor Jones, tengo a un policía que quiere verle, dice que es urgente."

"Un momento, ahora mismo bajo." A John Winchester no le gustaban las visitas inesperadas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de la policía. Hacía mucho que no tenía problemas con la justicia, que no se había metido en líos, pero no podía estar seguro.

Se pasó un momento por habitación de los chicos, que dormían apaciblemente en sus respectivas camas. Pensando de que podía tratarse todo aquello, salió de camino hacia la recepción del motel.

Al llegar vio al agente que le esperaba, era joven, no debía tener más de veintisiete años. Algo parecía preocuparle, pues la mirada clavada en el suelo y la forma de mover las manos sin parar, le hacían parecer nervioso. El policía levantó la cabeza al ver a John y se acercó a él con paso decidido, de repente parecía haber desaparecido todo el nerviosismo.

"Siento mucho decirle esto señor Jones, se que no es fácil." A pesar de intentar disimularlo, la voz todavía le temblaba. Aquel debía ser si primer caso en solitario. "¿Conocía a la señora Rose?" El chico le mostró una foto, que le hizo sonreír, pero entonces recapacitó sobre las palabras del chico.

"¿Conocía? Claro que sí, somos buenos amigos." El chico bajó de nuevo la mirada, buscando las palabras apropiadas para decir aquello. "¿Le ha ocurrido algo?, ¿ella y su hija están bien?"

"Señor Jones, ha ocurrido algo en casa de la señora Rose, cuando hemos llegado no hemos podido hacer nada por ella." John se apoyó contra pared, sabía donde iba a terminar todo aquello y no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo. "Fue un terrible fuego que se propagó por toda la vivienda."

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Sara?" John levantó la voz, visiblemente nervioso porque aquel policía no le dijera lo que realmente quería saber. "¿Y la niña, donde está Julie?"

"La señora Rose murió en el incendio, los bomberos no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla, las llamas eran muy altas, el humo la dejó inconsciente y estoy seguro que no sufrió. La niña está bien, por eso estoy aquí."

Llevaba con los chicos un mes en Detroit, hacía mucho que no veía a Sara y Julie y quería que sus disfrutaran de unos días tranquilos. Adoraba a aquella mujer; desde que había perdido a Mary, John estaba convencido que no iba a encontrar a nadie que pudiera hacerle sentir lo mismo y aunque eso era cierto, nadie podría suplir a su mujer muerta, Sara era especial, lo había descubierto la primera vez que la había visto, cuando la había salvado de aquel hombre lobo, cuando le había dicho a lo que realmente se dedicaba en la vida.

Si, Sara era especial y John se había planteado más de una vez instalarse allí definitivamente, dejar la caza y dar a los niños una madre y un hogar. Pero las ansias de venganza por la muerte de Mary, no se lo habían permitido, ni siquiera cuando Sara se había quedado embarazada, cuando había tenido en sus brazos a su pequeña hijita, cuando Julie le había sonreído por primera vez.

La herida en su interior era demasiado grande por mucho que amaba a su hija pequeña y la madre de esta, no podía parar hasta encontrar a lo que hubiera matado a su mujer. Por eso, no había estado con Sara todo lo que debía, por eso esa noche, agotado y teniendo que contrastar unas informaciones, no había estado con ellas, por eso no las había salvado del incendio.

"Puedo verla, a Julie." Temía perder a esa niña de tres meses, esa sonrisa encantadora que aparecía en su rostro cuando veía a su padre y los ojos azules de su madre.

"Claro, como ya le he dicho, por eso estoy aquí. Hemos encontrado una nota a nombre de usted, de parte de la señora Rose." El policía le entregó a John el sobre cerrado y apartándose un poco para darle privacidad, espero.

"_John, siento mucho que tengas que estar leyendo esto, porque entonces, eso quiere decir que estoy muerta. No es algo que me sorprenda, pero si me da miedo por Julie. No te lo había dicho antes porque no quería preocuparte después de todo lo que me has contado de tu mujer y la forma en la que murió._

_Pero yo, también he visto algo parecido, una amiga mía, una buena amiga murió de la misma forma que Mary y se que lo que fuera que la mató también viene a por mi y a por nuestra pequeña Julie. _

_Sabes que prefiero morir antes que perder a nuestra niña y quiero que la cuides, es tu hija John, quiero que le pongas tu apellido, que se críe con sus hermanos y que los tres la cuidéis como una más, porque yo ya no puedo hacerlo._

_Siempre te querré, donde quiera que esté._

_Siempre tuya. Sara."_

Sin mostrarle la nota al policía, se la guardó en el bolsillo. "¿Puedo ver ya a mi hija?" El agente pareció descolocado al escuchar aquello, pero no dijo nada y guió a John hacia el coche patrulla. Allí había una mujer, otra policía y en las manos llevaba algo, un pequeño bulto que puso en los brazos de John.

"Lo siento mucho señor Jones." Le dijo la mujer, pero John ya no estaba escuchando, con la mirada clavada en aquel bebé que dormía plácidamente y que tanto le recordaba a su pequeño Sam cuando sucedió el terrible incendió en Lawrence. Abrazó el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña y escuchó el fuerte latir de su corazón. "Le acompaño en el sentimiento."

Sin decir nada John se dio la vuelta, la mujer fue hacia él, pero su compañero la detuvo y le explicó todo. Al día siguiente, se llevaron a cabo las pruebas de paternidad y se demostró que, efectivamente Julie era su hija.

Destrozado y sin apenas haber dormido, John firmó los papeles necesarios para hacerse cargo de la niña; los padres de Sara habían muerto hacía tiempo y teniendo en cuenta la nota que le había dejado, John no tuvo problemas para hacerse cargo su hija

- o -

"Julie, ¿Se puede saber quien narices es Mike?" Dean entró en la habitación de su hermana sin llamar, con el teléfono en la mano y con cara de pocos amigos. La chica guardó el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo debajo de su almohada y se levantó de la cama.

"Es un amigo, lo conocí el martes en una fiesta. ¿Cómo sabes tu quien es Mike?"

"¿Una fiesta? Se suponía que estabas en la biblioteca buscando información para detener al súcubo." Dean se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

"No me has contestado." Julie se puso frente a su hermano, parecía estar intentando retarle.

"Tu tampoco." Escuchando como las voces subían de tono en la otra habitación, Sam entró y se puso entre los dos hermanos. "¿Quién es Mike y porque te llama tanto, que es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?"

"Dean, tengo veinte años, ya soy mayorcita para salir con quien yo quiera, no tengo por que estar dándote explicaciones de donde voy y con quien. En cuanto a lo del súcubo, no me hace falta ir a una biblioteca para encontrar la información. ¿Has oído hablar de Internet?" Julie cogió de la mesa un montón de papeles y los puso en la mano de su hermano. Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. "Y ya que me haces ser tu secretaria, hermanito, a ver cuando me dejas acompañarte en alguna cacería, estoy perfectamente preparada para luchar a tu lado, no soy ninguna cría. Por cierto, hola Sam."

De un portazo Julie salió del cuarto, dejando a sus hermanos allí solos. "Mira que es cabezota." Dean miró a su hermano. "Vale, supongo que nos parecemos en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi hermana pequeña y tengo protegerla."

"Yo también soy tu hermano pequeño y no vas detrás de mi. Además ¿de que quieres salvarla, de todo el mundo o simplemente de los tíos que se acerquen a ella?" Sam sonrió con malicia, Dean le recordaba tanto a su padre, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su John hizo cuando ellos eran más jóvenes.

"Se como son los tíos que van a ir a por ella. Soy uno de ellos, se como se comportan y se que le harán daño, ella quiere un príncipe azul, como tu y lo que va a encontrar en esas fiestas son tíos que quieren divertirse una noche, como yo."

"Dean, te estás subestimando, después de cómo proteges a Julie, no puedo creer que sigas diciendo eso. Si tuvieras novia, serías igual de protector con ella." Sam cogió los papeles y comenzó a echarse una ojeada rápida. "Es muy buena en lo de buscar información, gracias a ella hemos encontrado pistas que nos han ayudado mucho; ¿no crees que sería un buen momento para darle su oportunidad?"

Dean se volvió hacia su hermano. "¡Es sólo una cría!"

"Tiene veinte años, ¿Cuántas criaturas sobrenaturales habías matado tu a esa edad, cincuenta, cien?"

"No es lo mismo."

"Claro que no, a ti no te importa arriesgar el pellejo por el inocente de turno, pero cuando tu hermana, que ha visto toda su vida como lo hacemos, quiere seguir tus pasos y ser como tu, dices que es una cría." Dean suspiró, sabía que su hermano tenía razón aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. "Si no le dejas hacerlo, lo hará por su cuenta y puede ser peor."

"Lo se, pero me asusta ponerla en peligro." Dean cogió las hojas y las miró, realmente su hermana tenía buena mano para la investigación. "Mañana por la noche pondremos la trampa al súcubo, supongo que será una buena oportunidad para ella, si el demonio sólo busca hombres, es posible que la necesitemos."

Dean cogió el teléfono, pero no le dio señal. "¿Lo tiene apagado verdad? Lo mismo que haces tu cuando te cabreas conmigo."

"¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez?"

Cuando su padre había aparecido aquel día, recién levantados los dos con aquella pequeña criatura en sus brazos, Dean no se imaginaba lo mucho que iba a quererla, lo mucho que iba a protegerla y a cuidarla. No era lo mismo que si se tratara de Sam, porque ella era una chica, Dean sabía como se comportaban los adolescentes y los no tan adolescentes, con los años fue aprendiendo la vida de cazador e intentó por todos los medios que su pequeña Julie siguiera otros caminos.

Dean intentó que fuera a la universidad, pero la desaparición de su padre, mandó todos sus planes a un rincón olvidado. Julie se había entrenado con ellos y aunque no había tomado parte de una cacería nunca, los dos hermanos estaban seguros que lo haría bien, que había aprendido con el mejor y que ellos la habían puesto al día.

En eso se parecía a Dean, le gustaba una buena pelea, un enfrentamiento de vez en cuando para no poder la buena forma, ya que sus hermanos mayores se empeñaban en que no fuera a ninguna cacería; pero había algo que le hacía parecerse Sam, podía estar horas delante de un ordenador, buscando información para ellos, era buena con eso, pero ella quería más y conforme pasaron los años, su insistencia se fue haciendo mayor cada día.

Dean no quería que su hermana sufriera, pero ya no podía evitarlo por más tiempo. Había tenido que aceptar que su hermanita saliera con chicos primero y con tíos más tarde, había tenido que aceptar que más de una noche no fuera a dormir con ellos. Pero en lo que se refería a la caza, aquello era demasiado y aceptarlo así como así, no era fácil para Dean.

"Esta noche hablaré con ella y se lo diré."

"No se te ocurra preguntarle donde ha estado y con quien. Es tu hermana no tu hija de doce años."

"Muy bien, muy bien, pero si algún día nos presenta a un imbécil con pinta de pijo, cuyos padres tienen una casa en el campo y juega al golf todos fines de semana y nos viene con el cuento de que la adora y que no puede vivir sin ella; la culpa será tuya."

Dean se sentó en la cama con los papeles que Julie le había dado, mientras Sam, suspirando con fuerza, se lo quedaba mirando, sonriendo. Realmente era igual que su padre y él resultaba estar medio de aquella lucha diaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Había ocasiones en las que Sam odiaba ser el hermano mediano; siempre en medio de la guerra entre Dean y Julie, siempre teniendo que poner paz entre los dos hermanos, tan parecidos que no hacían más que discutir por todo, lose estudios que ella no había decidido continuar, los chicos con los que salía y que pocas veces les había presentado o por las ganas que tenía ella de estar en una cacería de verdad.

Sam siempre estaba allí, intentando poner paz, sin saber muy bien del lado de quien prefería estar, si ejercer de hermano mayor, como Dean, protector, vigilando siempre que Julie no se metiera en problemas, mientras que también quería ser el hermano mayor comprensivo, que se llevaba bien con su hermana pequeña y que quería ayudarle a comprender a Dean un poco mejor. Definitivamente, no le gustaba nada ser el hermano mediano.

Cuando su hermano se fue a comprar algo para comer por la noche, Sam entró en la habitación donde Julie llevaba encerrada todo el día. Allí estaba ella, leyendo algo, que la mantenía tan entretenida que no se había percatado de su llegada.

Sam se sentó en la cama junto a ella y esperó a que levantara el rostro de la página en la que estaba inmersa. "No hace falta que vengas a hablarme de Dean, todos somos mayorcitos y ya se como es nuestro querido hermano."

"No he venido por eso, al fin y al cabo también soy tu hermano y no me gusta verte tan disgustada." Con una rápida mirada, Sam observó lo que estaba leyendo la chica y descubrió el diario que su padre les había dejado. "Es el diario de papá."

Julie sonrió con tristeza, tantas veces había visto a su padre leyéndolo, que todavía no se hacía a la idea de que estuviera muerto y ahora aquello fuera su último recuerdo de él.

"Quería ver si había puesto algo sobre nosotros. A ver si Dean era algún tipo de criatura estúpida que siempre quiere imponer su voluntad a todos los que están alrededor. Pero no, creo que es tan extraño, que ni papá supo catalogarlo."

Sam se echó a reír, desde luego su hermana tenía el sentido del humor de la familia Winchester. "No seas tan dura con él. Dean te quiere y sólo quiere protegerte, protegernos diría yo. No es fácil ser el hermano mayor."

"Una cosa es ser el hermano mayor y otra muy distinta comportarse como si tuviera cinco años y no pudiera cuidarme por mi misma."

Julie cruzó las piernas sobre la cama, volviéndose hacia Sam. Desde luego su hermano era quien mejor la comprendía, al fin y al cabo, también tenía a Dean como hermano mayor y sabía como podía ser cuando se volvía hiperprotector.

"Julie, vamos, Dean lo ha pasado muy mal toda su vida. Yo recuerdo como murió mamá, pero él estaba allí, me sacó del fuego… luego lo de papá y ahora está sólo, se siente responsable por nosotros y nos guste o no es Dean y no lo vamos a poder cambiar a estas alturas."

"No me das muchas esperanzas, pero tienes razón. Adoro a ese "Cabeza dura" por mucho que se dedique a sacarme de mis casillas continuamente." Julie no lo podía negar, Dean era el mejor hermano que podía tener, sobretodo con el trabajo que hacían.

"¿Por qué no me hablas de Mike?"

"Sam por favor, no empieces tu también." Julie miró un momento el reloj. "Además he quedado con él dentro de un cuarto de hora y no quiero llegar tarde." La chica se levantó de la cama deprisa y abrió el armario, estaba lleno de ropa, ser una futura cazadora, siempre y cuando su hermano se lo permitiera, no quitaba para ir bien vestida.

"No lo digo por eso, me parece genial que tengas novio."

"No tengo novio, apenas nos conocemos, sólo salimos, vamos al cine y nos divertimos." Sam abrió los ojos de par en par. "No me refiero al tipo de diversión que puedes esperar de Dean, más bien de la diversión que tendrías tu en la primera cita."

Intentando que no se notara demasiado, Sam suspiró aliviado, estaba claro que Julie tenía la edad suficiente para acostarse con quien quisiera, pero aún así seguía siendo su hermanita y eso prefería no saberlo.

Julie miró una por una todas las camisetas, hasta que sacó tres. "¿Tu que crees, cual te gusta más?" Le mostró las tres a su hermano.

"Si quedara con una chica, imagino que me gustaría verla con la roja, aunque teniendo en cuenta que eres mi hermana, no se, es un poco raro hablar de esto."

"La roja entonces y ¿Qué me dices de la parte de abajo, minifalda o pantalón?"

"Pantalón." Dijo Sam con rotundidad, mientras Julie se echaba a reír.

"No te lo iba a preguntar, no quería ponerte en un aprieto tranquilo. En cuanto a lo que me has preguntado, Mike es un tío genial. No es de los quiere saber todo sobre ti la primera semana, todavía no he tenido que ponerle excusas para el tema de la caza."

"Ese chico te gusta ¿Verdad? Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él. A papá le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con tu madre y a mi cuando estaba con Jessica. Es un rasgo típico de la familia."

Volviendo a dejar la ropa en el armario, Julie se sentó de nuevo en la cama junto a Sam. "¿Y que hay de Dean, cuando lo has visto con la mirada Winchester?" Sam desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sin contestar por unos segundos. "¿Dean nunca ha estado enamorado?"

"Ya te he dicho que la familia es lo más importante para él, ha estado siempre tan preocupado siguiendo los pasos de papá, cuidando de ti o de mi, que nunca ha tenido tiempo de una relación seria."

"¿Con ningunas de las mujeres con las que ha estado?"

Julie lo había visto hablar de muchas mujeres, pero nunca había sido por más de dos semanas. Los cambios de residencia, las cacerías y como había dicho Sam, la necesidad de proteger a su familia lo habían tenido demasiado ocupado toda su vida.

"Vaya; no digo que yo esté enamorada de Mike, pero es especial, con él estoy bien y me encantaría que lo conocierais, sin Dean no fuera a espantarlo con su tercer grado. Pobre Dean." Dijo suspirando.

"Bueno, vamos a dejar eso, que sino vas a llegar tarde a tu cita." Sam se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana.

Tal y como había dicho, quince minutos más tarde un coche paró a la vuelta de la esquina. "Es él." Dijo Julie emocionada. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Ven, al menos quiero que veas como es y luego me digas que impresión te ha dado." Cogió la mano de su hermano tiró de él sin Sam pudiera llegar a contestar.

Torcieron la esquina. Allí estaba el coche, debía ser de última generación y bastante caro, sin un solo rasguño, reluciente como nunca había visto un coche Sam. Julie se volvió hacia él y le besó en la mejilla sonriéndole.

"Gracias por la conversación, supongo que no tengo que ser tan dura con Dean después de lo que me has contado."

Se despidió de su hermano y fue hasta el chico. Sam estaba acostumbrado a analizar al cien por cien a las personas que veía, sus gestos, sus miradas, su forma de vestir. Mike iba muy bien vestido, no con traje y corbata, pero absolutamente impecable, con una camisa azul sin una arruga y unos vaqueros que debían de costar un buen dinero. Se habría estado peinando para la ocasión al menos durante media hora. La forma en la que miraba a Julie, parecía sincera, se fijaba en ella, sonreía y rozaba su mano con cariño. Parecía un buen chico, tal vez un poco pijo para el gusto de Sam, pero no aparentaba ser un gran problema.

- o -

Media hora después, Dean llegó de vuelta a la habitación, cargado con dos bolsas. Las dejó en la pequeña cocina y fue a la otra habitación. Para su sorpresa, Julie no estaba. Sam lo miró caminar por la habitación con seriedad y al principio no dijo nada, pero no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

"Tiene veinte años, creo que tiene derecho a salir cuando quiera. Tu lo haces." Dean se detuvo en seco, volviéndose hacia Sam, con una mirada que podría haberlo matado de un solo golpe.

"Precisamente, hay muchos tíos como yo sueltos por ahí." Sam rió por lo bajo, mientras Dean parecía estar fuera de si. "No se que te hace tanta gracia, se trata de nuestra hermana y está con un tío al que ni siquiera nos ha presentado. Y si sabe quienes somos nosotros e intenta hacerle daño para vengarse de nosotros y si se trata de alguien, no se, como yo. ¿Sabes cuantos tíos hacen lo mismo que yo?"

"Si te refieres a tirarte a una tía y no volver a llamarla porque nos hemos movido de ciudad antes de que se despierte, no creo que Mike sea de esos."

"¿De que estás hablando?, ¿Es que sabes algo que yo me he perdido?" Dean pensó un momento y un instante después obtuvo su propia respuesta. "¿Habéis estado hablando verdad?"

"Sólo un momento, luego se ha ido con Mike."

"¿Otra vez y que van a hacer?"

"Dean por favor, eres peor que papá. Julie es mayor, tiene veinte años y no va a hacer nada diferente a lo que tu o yo hemos estado haciendo desde que teníamos su edad. ¿Sabes porque Julie no habla contigo? Precisamente por eso, la tratas como si fuera de cristal y no lo es. Puede ser una de las mejores cazadoras, ha estado toda su vida entrenando y ahora esperas que tome otro camino. En cuanto a los hombres, a todos nos han roto el corazón, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que le dejes tomar sus propias decisiones sobre su vida?"

Sam llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirle aquello, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Dean se quedó cayado, respiró con fuerza y luego volvió a hablar. "Supongo que tienes razón, me estoy comportando como el tipo de padre que nunca me hubiera gustado tener."

"Cuando vuelva, quiero que hables con ella, pero no como un padre, sino como el hermano mayor que se interesa por su hermana, a ver si consigues terminar la conversación sin tiraros los trastos a la cabeza."

- o -

A las doce de la noche, Julie entró de nuevo en la habitación, mientras Mike se marchaba en su coche. Su teléfono sonó con fuerza y lo cogió.

"Si, todo está listo, la chica no sospecha nada y sus hermanos todavía no me conocen. Tan sólo Sam me ha visto, pero no creo que vaya a pensar nada malo de mi."

"Mantente cerca de ella, cuando sea el momento adecuado para actuar, quiero que estés preparado. Una cosa más. No se te ocurra encariñarte de ella, ya sabes que la chica no es cazadora, es prescindible.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya está colocado. Hará efecto está noche, con la luna nueva." A Mike no le gustaba el hombre que había al otro lado del teléfono. Aunque sólo conocía su voz, le podía el vello de punta cada vez que lo escuchaba.

"Perfecto, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, pero espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho de la chica." Se trataba de una voz tenebrosa, como proveniente de ultratumba.

"Dijiste que no le harías daño."

"¿Acaso te fías de mi palabra? Tu sólo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones, no te mantengo vivo para que pienses o para que pongas en tela de juicio mis órdenes, si no te habría mantenido vivo todo este tiempo."

"Si claro, tienes toda la razón." Contestó Mike, con tono apagado, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que aquello ocurriera. Julie iba a sufrir esa noche, pero lo peor no sería el dolor físico, si no la pena posterior, si es que sobrevivía."

- o -

Julie sabía ser convincente con su hermano y por mucho que intentara hacerse el duro con ella, Dean nunca podía negarle nada a su hermana. Por eso, cuando Julie le pidió encarecidamente, acompañarles en una cacería, lo miró con aquellos ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado, tan propios de los Winchester y él no pudo negarse.

"Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, nada de heroicidades." Julie asintió complacida, sabiendo que había ganado aquella batalla. "Y si te dijo que te vayas al coche, me harás caso y te irás."

Por su temperamento, tan similar al de Dean, Julie estuvo a punto de protestar por lo que a ella le parecía un trato infantil; pero sabiendo perfectamente como tratar a su hermano, se contuvo y tan sólo le dio la razón. Ya tendría otras oportunidades de salirse con la suya por completo.

Con el paso de los días, desde aquella última conversación, Sam había conseguido labrarse una fuerte amistad con su hermana y siempre que tenían tiempo, ella se acercaba y le hablaba de Mike, que se había movido al mismo pueblo que ella, que su trabajo de periodista así se lo permitía y que estaba pensando en presentárselo también a Dean.

Pero Sam le dijo que aquello no era una buena idea, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano mayor, como para saber que no iba a reaccionar bien ante la noticia de que Julie tenía algo serio con un hombre desde hacía tiempo. Así pues, la chica y Sam guardaron el secreto, hasta que el momento fuera el propicio.

La cacería del día parecía fácil a simple vista, tan sólo era cuestión de atacar a la criatura antes de que les descubriera y así evitar al pequeño pueblo en el que estaban del miedo.

La noche que habían decidido actuar se montaron los tres hermanos en el coche, era la primera vez que lo hacían para ir a cazar. Dean estaba preocupado, se trataba de la primera cacería de su hermanita y por mucho que pensara que no podía ocurrir nada mal, tenerla allí, le hacía estar más alerta que nunca.

El lugar en el que se encontraba la criatura era una pequeña casa, prácticamente desvencijada por el tiempo y las humedades. No había luz en el interior y los alrededores estaban completamente desangelados.

"Muy, esto es lo que haremos. Sam, entrarás por la puerta de atrás y tu y yo lo haremos por la principal." Le dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana. "Quien vea algo raro, que nos de una señal y acudiremos." Sam y Julie asintieron, mientras cogían las armas.

La chica miró todo el arsenal que tan bien conocía y por un momento dudó sobre lo que coger. Había visto a sus hermanos hacer eso mismo tantas veces, pero nunca le había dado importancia, abrir el maletero y sin dudar coger el arma adecuada en cada momento.

"Para tu primera vez será suficiente con esto." Le dijo Dean entregándole una pistola que había usado él muchas veces.

"Papá me enseñó a disparar, puedo hacerlo con cualquier arma."

"Lo se, pero nunca te has enfrentado a una criatura sobrenatural. Puedes bloquearte, asustarte o cualquier cosa y no quiero que seas un peligro para ti misma con un arma mayor."

"Pero…"

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si entramos en la casa antes de que nos haga de día?" Sam cortó la conversación y se quedó mirando a su hermana, negando con la cabeza. Ella le hizo caso y no volvió a nombrar el tema en todo el rato.

"Muy bien, vamos allá." Dean comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, Sam le siguió, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de atrás y por un momento, Julie se quedó donde estaba, observando a sus hermanos.

Tal y como había dicho Dean, ahora comenzaba a sentir miedo, no se trataba de algo que le paralizara o le impidiera pensar, era algo que estaba allí, en su interior, manteniéndola alerta por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Sin embargo, tanto Dean como Sam, parecían estar haciendo lo mismo de todos los días, se movían con tranquilidad y serenidad, no había miedo en sus pasos, ni siquiera preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrirles.

"Julie, vamos, no te quedes atrás, no te quiero perder de vista." Aunque en el caso de Dean, si que existía una preocupación, aunque no fuera por si mismo.

- o -

En el interior de la casa, todo tenía tan mal aspecto como en el exterior, los muebles estaban carcomidos y a otros, la humedad los había destrozado por completo. La oscuridad que los rodeaba, daba formas extrañas a las sombras y el viento que entraba por los cristales de las ventanas rotas, producía sonidos raros.

Dean caminaba delante de su hermana, con la linterna en una mano y la escopeta en la otra. Parecía tan concentrado, que no se había vuelto ni una sola vez hacia Julie. La chica estaba seguía los pasos de su hermano con cierta admiración y sorpresa por poder estar haciendo realmente eso con él, después de tantos años pidiéndoselo.

Un ruido sonó a su espalda y con un leve sonido, llamó la atención de Dean, que se paró y trató de escuchar aquel ruido, que no se volvió a repetir. Sin embargo, una sombra pasó cerca de ellos, pero se perdió en la oscuridad un momento más tarde.

"Está aquí, quiere despistarnos." Dijo Dean en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Dean no volvió a saber nada de la criatura, jamás volvió a escucharla, ni su sombra pasó por delante de él en otro momento, pues cuando Julie se quejó del dolor en el estómago por primera vez, la cacería había terminado.

Julie se encogió al notar los constantes pinchazos, que le obligaron a doblarse por el dolor. "Me duele mucho, Dean." Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios para no gritar, para no parecer tan débil delante de su hermano, no en su primera cacería.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí."

"No, puedo seguir, no es para tanto, parece que se está pasando." Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso, Julie se quedó sin respiración por el siguiente pinchazo. "Vale supongo que es… un buen momento para marcharse."

Sin poder controlarlo, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y si Dean no hubiera estado allí para sostenerla, hubiera caído al suelo. Con un rápido movimiento, su hermano la cogió en brazos y comenzó a salir de la casa, olvidando allí la escopeta. Julie respiraba entrecortadamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba ahora y con ambas manos se aferraba a la ropa de Dean.

Al llegar al coche, Dean la dejó en el suelo y tras abrir la puerta, hizo que se sentara. Se arrodilló delante de ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara, cogió sus manos con las suyas y esperó.

"Se que no te hace gracia pero voy a llevarte al hospital en cuanto de con Sam." Julie tiró de la camisa de su hermano para llamar su atención, ya que hablar le era sumamente difícil. "A mi tampoco me gustan los hospitales, pero no estás en condiciones de decidir nada, esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya."

Sam apareció por el fondo corriendo, había escuchado las voces y les había seguido. "Sam, nos vamos, algo le pasa a Julie, vamos al hospital."

Durante un momento, Sam la miró, observando el sudor que corría por su rostro y su expresión de dolor. Por muchos momentos difíciles que hubieran vivido hasta ese momento, nunca había visto a su hermana así.

Al darse la vuelta hacia su Julie, Dean se fijó en la extraña marca que había en su brazo. Sabía perfectamente que a Julie no le gustaban los tatuajes, por lo que aquello parecía serio, esa figura extraña había aparecido de alguna forma en el cuerpo de su hermana y si ella no se lo había puesto por propia voluntad, entones si que era serio.

Jamás lo había visto, pero desde luego era algo mágico o sobrenatural y ninguna de las dos posibilidades le entusiasmaban. Si alguien le había hecho algo a su hermana, lo pagaría caro, por mucho que le costara dar con él.

"Sam, vuelve al hotel y busca algo que pueda parecerse a esto encuentra para que sirve y dime como evitar que siga haciéndole daño." Sam asintió, aunque Dean ya no le estaba haciendo caso.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, Dean ayudó a Julie a tumbarse en el asiento trasero del coche, por suerte era bastante más menuda que ellos y no tuvo problemas para quedarse allí, acurrucada abrazándose a su vientre.

Le besó la frente y subió también al coche, esperando que Sam hiciera lo mismo. Miró por última vez por el espejo retrovisor a su hermano y tratando de centrarse en llegar cuanto antes al hospital condujo todo lo rápido que pudo.

- o -

Al llegar al hospital, sacó de nuevo en brazos a Julie y casi con desesperación, pidió ayuda a los médicos que hablaban en la puerta. Su hermana casi había perdido el conocimiento a causa del dolor permanente y del cada vez menos abundante aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

"Dean…"

"Tranquila, te vas a poner bien."

La depositó con dulzura en la camilla y la siguió de cerca, mientras los médicos comenzaban a comprobar su pulso, a mirar sus pupilas dilatadas y a hablar en términos que Dean no comprendía y precisamente por eso más le aterraban.

"Espere aquí por favor." Le dijo una de las enfermeras antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

A Dean tampoco le gustaban los hospitales, había estado a punto de morir en varios de ellos, había perdido a su padre en otro y ahora aquello, le estaba superando. Se dejó caer en una de las incómodas sillas, observando en su reloj que los segundos se estaban haciendo eternos.

Julie nunca había estado en el hospital, de eso ya se había encargado él, hasta esa misma noche. Pensó que debería haberla dejado acompañarles a la cacería, pues de ese modo no estarían ahora allí.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era Sam. "Creo que tengo algo, pero no te va a gustar."

Sam sostenía en la mano un pequeño saquito, como el que usaban siempre las brujas y junto a él una foto, en la que reconoció a su hermana, pese a estar medio quemada y aquel chico del que tanto le hablaba Julie, Mike.

Sam odiaba pensar así, pero empezaba a aceptar que Dean tenía razón, que el novio de su hermana le había provocado lo que podía matarla esa misma noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contestación para Esciam: **En respuesta a todos tus reviews que me has mandado y que no he podido contestarte, te quiero dar las gracias por haber leído todas esas ficciones mías y haberlas aguantado hasta el final. Gracias por seguir ahí todavía con mis locuras y no haber salido corriendo y sobretodo, gracias por todos tus comentarios, por las correcciones de las que no me ha dado cuenta conforme las he ido escribiendo y no te preocupes, no creo que seas una pesada ni muchoe menos. Por cierto, tranquila, que aunque tengo muchas ficciones, mientras haya gente como tu que me leáis y os guste lo que veis, seguiré escribiendo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y verte por mis historias por mucho más tiempo. Por cierto que sepas que "Secretos, familia y Goaulds, no está muerta, al menos todavía falta ver hacia donde va la historia de Jack y Daniel.

* * *

Julie no recordaba haber estado tan asustada en su vida. Los últimos recuerdos que tenía en la cabeza estaban borrosos, como si se trataran de una película a la que le faltaran algunas partes fundamentales y además estuviera en un idioma extraño. Al pensar, veía la casa en la que habían estado cazando los tres hermanos, escuchaba a su hermano diciéndole que hacer, también recordaba su cara aterrada, aunque no sabía porque. Y entonces reapareció el dolor, un dolor terrible en el estómago que creía podría partirla en dos.

Recordaba perfectamente que apenas podía moverse, que si no hubiera sido por su hermano, se hubiera desplomado en el suelo; pero Dean estaba a su lado, le decía algo, la sujetaba con fuerza, pero ella no podía decir nada, no era capaz de hablar con aquel dolor.

Entonces todo se puso negro y la voz tierna de Dean desapareció, hasta encontrarse en el coche, él le ayudaba a salir, la cogía en brazos, corría y volvía a gritar. Entonces dejaba de verlo, otra gente le rodeaba, le daban miedo todas aquellas personas extrañas y el contacto frío de lo que parecía ser una camilla.

Dean estaba cerca, justo a su lado, moviéndose por el pasillo de aquel hospital, le cogía de la mano, la chica no quería que su hermano le soltara, no quería estar sola, no quería morir sola, pues el terrible dolor es lo que le hacía pensar y sentir, que iba a morir, que no podría soportarlo.

A partir de entonces nada, todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio. Dean había desaparecido, Sam tampoco estaba, no quería morir sin ver a sus dos hermanos una vez más. El hospital ya no estaba a su alrededor, no había nada ni nadie con ella.

"_Dean, siempre has tenido razón, no estoy preparada para ser una cazadora como Sam y como tu. Si te hubiera hecho caso, si no hubiera sido una niña caprichosa cuando me dijiste que no querías que siguiera vuestro camino. Un momento, ¿estoy muerta ya? No parece un lugar tan malo para pasar la eternidad. Pero no estáis aquí, ni Sam ni tu estáis conmigo. Tampoco veo a papá, ¿Por qué no está papá conmigo si esto es el otro lado?"_

Julie no estaba segura de donde se encontraba, no veía nada a su alrededor por más que lo intentaba, aunque su corazón le decía que no estaba sola, que pese a su miedo a la soledad en la eternidad, alguien la estaba protegiendo continuamente.

"_¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mi o lo vais a pasar tan mal como cuando murió papá? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerta? Tal vez sean días o quizá meses, puede que lo hayáis superado, aunque conociéndoos a los dos, no lo creo. No es tu culpa hermanito, yo fui la que me empeñé en ir a esa cacería con vosotros, todo esto es mi responsabilidad."_

"¿Cómo está?" Julie podía jurar que esa era la voz de Sam aunque todavía le resultaba bastante lejana. No sabía de donde provenía exactamente; pero de una cosa estaba segura; su hermano no estaba muerto, Sam no era un insensato como ella. "Dean, ¿Cuándo llevas sin dormir? El médico ha dicho que está bien, tendrías que relajarte un poco."

"_¿Dean también está aquí?"_ Julie volvió a mirar a su alrededor y por un momento creyó ver a sus hermanos junto a ella, tal vez era una forma de hacerle más fácil el tránsito al otro lado. _"Un momento, Sam ha dicho médico. ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy viva?"_ Quería hablar, decirles a sus hermanos que les estaba escuchando, que le ayudaran a volver, pero estaba cansada, agotada como para hacer nada.

"Ya lo se Sam, pero mira lo que ha pasado por ser un irresponsable. Soy el hermano mayor, tendría que haber cuidado de ella y no traerla al hospital pensando que la iba a perder en cualquier momento."

"Dean, ya basta." Sam no podía seguir viendo a su hermano, siempre cargando con todas las culpas, diciendo que tendría que estar muerto en lugar de su padre, que tenía que cuidar a su hermanos y ahora que Julie había estado a punto de morir por él. "No te permito que sigas diciendo eso, Julie está bien, para los médicos ha sido un milagro pero tu y yo sabemos lo que ha pasado. Olvídate de quien a tenido al culpa o quien no la ha tenido y piensa en lo que vamos a hacer con ese desgraciado."

"Sam mira." Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia la cama de hospital, se acercaron a ella y sonrieron, haciendo desaparecer la desesperación en el rostro del mayor y la preocupación en la del otro. "Bienvenida hermanita. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Julie los miró aturdida. No sabía el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente, pero por la barba de dos o tres días en el rostro de sus hermanos, dedujo que había sido más de lo que ninguno de ellos hubiera esperado.

La chica alargó la mano atrapando la de su hermano más mayor. No le hacía falta que este dijera nada para saber que estaba aterrado, que sus ojos expresaban el miedo que había sentido por haber estado a punto de perderla en sus brazos.

"Lo siento chicos." Se sorprendió de ser capaz de hablar, pero necesitaba decir lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque sólo fuera para quitar un enorme peso de encima de Dean.

"¿De que hablas?" Dean le acarició la frente y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. No podía estar alejado de su pequeña Julie, no podía apartar sus ojos de sus preciosos ojos de color avellana que por fin volvían a mirarle. "No tienes nada que sentir."

"Tendría que haberte hecho caso, debería haberme quedado en la habitación, como siempre. Fui una imprudente y estuve a punto de pagarlo muy caro. Siento habéroslo hecho pasar tan mal."

"En realidad, no sabes cuanto me alegro que estuvieras con nosotros en esa casa." Dean sonrió, aunque no consiguió apartar la tristeza de su expresión. Por mucho que eso fuera cierto, una parte de él seguía pensando que la caza le quitaría a su hermana, esa inocencia que tanto él como Sam habían olvidado después de tanto tiempo.

"Pero esa criatura fue la que me produjo eso."

"No, no fue esa cosa."

"¿Entonces quien fue?" Su mirada recorrió con rapidez el rostro de sus dos hermanos, que por un momento se quedaron callados. Sabían que aquello no iba a ser fácil de decir y que Julie lo iba a tomar muy mal cuando se enterara. "Chicos ¿Qué pasa? me estáis asustando."

"Julie, cariño, deberías descansar, has estado casi dos días inconsciente y necesitas recuperarte." Sam siempre había sido bueno a la hora de convencer de la forma más diplomática posible. Era el perfecto "poli bueno" a la hora de sacar información, pero con alguien como su hermano, con buena parte del carácter de Dean, eso era algo que nunca funcionaba.

"Sam, deja de andarte por las ramas, estoy bien, lo noto y lo que realmente necesito es que me digáis que es lo que me ha pasado y quien lo ha hecho, porque puedo leer en vuestros ojos que lo sabéis."

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Habían estado hablando de ese momento durante los dos últimos días y odiaban tener que romperle el corazón a su hermana de aquel modo, pero no sabían que otra cosa podían hacer.

- o -

Desde que Sam había encontrado la fotografía, sabía que aquel tal Mike estaba implicado en lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana, aunque desconocía hasta que punto.

La mañana siguiente, Dean le había pedido que investigara un poco al chico, que él quería quedarse con Julie hasta que esta despertara.

"No sabemos cuando va a ser eso, ya has oído al médico. Dicen que es un milagro que esté bien, como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada; pero el estrés postraumático le han afectado mucho. Su corazón a sufrido un fuerte esfuerzo y…"

"No necesito que me vuelvas a contar eso Sammy lo que quiero saber es si ese maldito bastardo ha sido Mike o no, porque si ha sido él…"

"Vale, tu ganas, pero prométeme que vas a dormir un poco, llevas toda la noche despierto." Dean no le contestó, volvió a mirar a la chica, recordando las duras palabras que le había dicho el médico, eso de milagro, eso de que su corazón había estado cerca de sufrir un colapso. Él ya había vivido una experiencia similar y sólo pensar que su hermana pequeña pasara por lo mismo le destrozaba. "Muy bien, me voy, pero llámame si hay algún cambio antes de que regrese."

Volvió al motel, aunque se ocultó cerca, esperando que el chico apareciera. Su instinto no le falló, menos de media hora después, Mike apareció allí, llamó a la habitación, pero cuando nadie le respondió, cogió el teléfono y habló con alguien.

Sam no pudo escuchar todo lo que decía, pero si que llegaron hasta él unas palabras más que reveladoras; "Ya está colocado. Hará efecto está noche, con la luna nueva." Sam ya no tenía dudas, aquel desgraciado había estado a punto de matar su hermana y lo iba a pagar muy caro en cuanto Julie estuviera a salvo.

- o -

"No puede ser, Mike no haría algo así." Los ojos de la joven Winchester se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Su padre le había enseñado a ser una chica dura por mucho que le costara. "Mike no." Volvió a decir en un susurro.

Con el paso de los años, desde que había tenido que encargarse de sus dos hermanos pequeños y sobretodo desde que Sam se había marchado a la universidad, Dean había dejado de ser el chico que tanto se parecía a su padre, que mantenía a raya los sentimientos por el bien del resto.

Con Julie no podía hacerlo, cuando su primer novio la había dejado por aquella chica rubia y despampanante, cuando Sam los había dejado y ella se había pasado dos días llorando, cuando tuvo que ser el fuerte al morir su padre porque ella estaba destrozada. Mientras Julie se había hecho una chica dura, él escuchaba las palabras de su padre, _"Te estás volviendo un sentimental Dean y eso no es bueno para las cacerías."_

Por eso, se acercó a su hermana y antes de decir nada, le besó con ternura en la frente. "Lo siento mucho hermanita." Le dijo al oído, sin soltar su mano, que apretó con mayor fuerza. En ese momento, entró el médico en la habitación, fue hasta la cama y tras hacer un reconocimiento rápido de su paciente sonrió.

"Vaya, veo que nuestro pequeño milagro se ha despertado."

"¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo hubiera esperado en tan poco tiempo. Dentro de dos días estarás fuera del hospital y podrás continuar con tu vida normal; siempre y cuando no tengas muchas emociones fuertes en tu estado."

"¿En su estado? Perdone doctor, creo que no le seguimos."

"Disculpad, creía que alguna de las enfermeras os habría dicho ya que vuestra hermanas esta embarazada. Tan sólo está de dos meses, pero después de lo que ha pasado, debería descansar."

"¿Ha dicho embarazada?" Dijeron Dean y Julie al mismo tiempo, antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

"Claro que si, felicidades." Al ver que ninguno de los presentes iba a hacerle ninguna pregunta más, el médico se marchó de la habitación.

"Julie, ¿Cómo ha sido posible, creía que…?"

"Dean no me vengas con lo de las precauciones ahora, se perfectamente como se usa un condón y te puedo asegurar que cuando me he acostado con alguien ha sido _con todas las precauciones_."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿No lo se?"

Los dos hermanos habían levantado la voz, pero al escuchar al Sam de repente. "Mike. Mike te hizo algo. Tal vez no quería matarte."

"¿Estás diciendo que Mike me ha dejado embarazada por algún motivo secreto. Sam no soy Rosemary, no voy a tener al hijo del demonio." Cuando ninguno de sus dos hermanos le contestó, la chica se asustó. "¿Verdad?"


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber comprado algo de comer, Sam volvió al apartamento que Dean había alquilado en la cuidad. No les había dicho a sus hermanos el motivo, pero ninguno de los dos preguntó, lo sabían perfectamente. Dean había cambiado durante los últimos días, como si descubrir el repentino embarazo de su hermana, le hubiera convertido en un adulto totalmente responsable.

Había decidido que se quedaran unos días en la cuidad, con la excusa de investigar un poco más el caso de la casa encantada. Decía que necesitaba más información, antes de volver a intentar cazar al espíritu.

Para Sam y Julie, la excusa era muy pobre, como elaborada para Dean, pero no dijeron nada y aceptaron estar allí. El apartamento era muy cómodo, dos habitaciones, una en solitario para la chica y otra para sus dos hermanos y un pequeño salón, con la cocina incluida, todo lo que necesitaban para pasar desapercibidos.

Dean se había marchado pronto esa mañana para dar una vuelta por la casa del caso que tenían entre manos, le había dicho a Sam que fuera comprar algo de comer y había dejado a Julie durmiendo. Ahora Sam regresó y se dio cuenta que su hermana todavía no se había levantado.

Fue a su dormitorio y abriendo lentamente la puerta, se dio cuenta que seguía en la cama, con la cara hacia la pared, por lo que no pudo ver si estaba dormida. Parecía tan débil ahora, sentía que tenía que protegerla de todo mal que pudiera intentar hacerle daño.

Entró en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado, observándola en silencio. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta. La habitación estaba muy oscura, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro o si estaba despierta si quiera. Pero la escuchó y no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba llorando.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a su hermana llorar, era una chica dura, como Dean, tanto su padre como su hermano más mayor, le habían enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos, a protegerse de lo que el resto del mundo pudiera intentar hacerle y con el tiempo se había convertido en una roca difícil de partir.

Pero algo lo había hecho esos días, algo que nadie había esperado y que ella misma, jamás se hubiera imaginado. De repente, estaba embarazada, era algo que no podía ocurrir, pero estaba allí.

Se había molestado en tomar todas las preocupaciones necesarias para tener sexo seguro, no era su mayor ilusión en ese momento tener un hijo, en realidad jamás había pensando en ello; como si el instinto maternal no formara parte de su vida.

"Julie, cariño ¿estás bien, te duele algo? ¿Es por el bebé?"

"No digas eso, por favor." Dijo la chica entre sollozos. Sam se arrodilló a su lado y entonces, teniéndola tan cerca, pudo ver sus ojos llorosos. "No hables del bebé, como si…" Julie no terminó la frase, sabía que no era correcto decir aquello, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de escuchar que iba a ser madre.

"Ya se que esto no tendría que haber pasado, pero no es el fin del mundo." Julie levantó la mirada hacia él. "Lo digo en serio. Se que tendríamos que haber hablado de esto antes, pero ya sabes como es Dean… Dime la verdad hermanita ¿quieres tener ese niño?"

Julie se incorporó en la cama. Era cierto, no se había imaginado tener ese tipo de conversación con Dean, pero Sam era distinto. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y la chica se apoyó sobre él. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, allí no podía pasarle nada malo.

"No lo se. Ya sabes, los niños no son lo mío, nunca he tenido ninguno cerca, ni siquiera estoy segura si me gustan." Sam comenzó a reír y la abrazó cariñosamente, besándole el cabello. "¿Qué pasa? No tengo por ser una buena madre, no he tenido una que me enseñara."

"Julie, cariño. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres una chica estupenda, siempre te estás preocupando por nosotros, nos cuidas, nos quieres. ¿Recuerdas cuando Dean se hizo aquel esguince y tardo dos días en reconocerlo? Te ocupaste de él. Estoy seguro que si ese es el problema, serás una mamá genial, además nos tienes a nosotros."

"Ese es el verdadero problema Sam. Tu estás aquí, vale, te estás preocupando por mi y te adoro por eso, pero Dean, él ha cambiado, apenas me habla y cuando lo hace es para soltar eso de no debes hacer esto o tienes que descansar. Por dios, que no soy de cristal."

Sam ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero había esperado que Dean cambiara por si mismo, que volviera a ser el mismo hermano mayor que antes, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Se parecía tanto a su padre cuando hacía eso. Él lo negaría, pero era la viva imagen de su padre, protector pero distante y aquello no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a Julie.

"No quiero perder a Dean por culpa de este bebé, ni siquiera se como ha pasado, no tiene sentido. podría ser algo malo, algo que no tendría que venir al mundo, tal vez…" La chica comenzó a temblar, había visto muchas películas y eso tampoco le estaba ayudando demasiado a aceptar que iba a ser madre.

Se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mayor y este le respondió rodeándola con sus dos brazos. Se quedaron así unos momentos, la chica sollozando contra él y Sam, pensando que decirle para reconfortarla.

Al fin y al cabo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Julie, él mismo lo había pasado muy mal al creerse el anticristo, el futuro jefe de los demonios, parte del inframundo lo quería como líder y la otra parte lo quería muerto.

Pero entonces lo decidió, sin decirle nada, tan sólo lo gritó en su mente para si mismo. Su hermano no iba a pasar por lo mismo, porque estaba seguro que ese niño, su futuro sobrino no tenía nada que ver con demonios.

"Todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás, todavía puedes decidir si quieres tener a ese niño, ni siquiera estás de un mes, hay tiempo. Pero te puedo asegurar que serás una madre increíble, bien dentro de ocho meses o cuando tu quieras. En cuanto a Dean, tranquila, hablaré con ese testarudo."

"Gracias Sam."

"Así que ahora, levántame y vamos a comer algo, he comprado algo que estoy seguro que te gusta." Julie sonrió de esa forma infantil que tanto le recordaba a la niña que casi habían criado entre su hermano y él.

"¿Alitas de pollo y helado de tres chocolates?" Los dos hermanos salieron al salón, la mesa ya estaba colada y sobre ella, justo lo que ella había dicho. "No habrás comprando también…"

Ante ella Sam puso una botella de vino rosado, justo el preferido de ella. "Por mucho que Dean diga que esto sólo es bebida para críos." Sam se detuvo un momento y miró con seriedad a su hermana, alejando de Julie la botella. "Creo que no deberías tomar alcohol en tu estado."

"Trae eso aquí, que solo estoy de un par de semanas, además el bebé tendrá que ir acostumbrándose a la mala vida, si voy a seguir cazando con vosotros." Justo en el peor momento posible, la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, por lo que Dean escuchó perfectamente lo que la chica acababa de decir.

"Esto es genial, yo intentó hacerte la vida de embarazada más fácil, que no te estreses, nada de viajes largos, ni mucho menos cacerías y me encuentro que estás bebiendo y ya estás pensando volver a la cacería. Te recuerdo que casi mueres en la anterior."

"No fue por la cacería, si no por el bebé." Era la primera vez que Julie utilizaba esa palabra desde que el médico le había dicho que iba a ser madre. Sam sonrió un momento, al menos su conversación había servido de algo, pero su expresión pronto cambió al volver a escuchar a su hermano hablar.

"Precisamente Julie, vas a ser madre, la vida de cazadora se ha terminado para ti, entérate de eso, ahora tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como ser una madre responsable y ya de paso, ¿Por qué no vas dejando el alcohol." Casi le arrancó la botella de la mano.

"Estar embarazaba no me convierte en una monja de clausura, Dean. Tengo veinte años, soy adulta y si quiero puedo desaparecer de tu vida, no te molestaré, no tendrás que verle arriesgarme bebiendo un vaso de vino…"

"¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez los dos? Al final vais a decir algo de lo que os arrepentiréis." Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia Sam, pero afortunadamente para él se callaron.

"Dean, ¿crees que podríamos hablar un momento antes de que te entre tu siguiente brote paternalista? Y tu Julie ¿crees que podrías sentarte en el sofá cinco minutos, evitar beber nada alcohólico y por supuesto no irte de cacería sin nosotros?"

Cuando Dean no se movió, Sam lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta el dormitorio que compartían y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Es igual no hace falta que contestes. Se que te estás preocupando por ella, es nuestra hermana pequeña y ninguno de los dos queremos que le pase nada malo. Pero te estás alejando, estás haciendo como papá. ¿Crees que no me he enterado estas noches cuando te has ido a cazar tu sólo?

"Es una mujer adulta y un vaso de vino no la va a matar y soñar con ser como tu no tiene porque ser nada malo."

"¿Ser como yo, Sammy de que estás hablando?"

"Entonces no te has dado cuenta verdad. Veo que eres más ciego de lo que yo pensaba. Julie te adora, todos los años que papá estaba de cacería o cuando murió, tu has estado con ella, la has protegido y has cuidado de ella como si fueras un segundo padre. Te quiere más de lo que piensas y sólo quiere ser tan buena cazadora como tu."

"A ti también te quiere."

"Lo se, pero es distinto. Hazme caso Dean, si sigues así, vas a estropear tu relación con ella, vas a cometer mismos errores que papá y al final la perderás. Si quieres ayudarla, vas a tener que empezar a comportarte como un hermano y ya de paso, escucharla un poco."

"Supongo que…" Dean no llegó a terminar la frase, el fuerte ruido en el salón, que tanto se parecía a un golpe los dejó en silencio. "Julie."

Sam abrió la puerta, con el arma ya en la mano, pero se quedó paralizado al ver a su hermana en el suelo y sosteniéndola, Mike. "Maldito hijo de…"

"Dean no es lo que piensas, yo no quería hacerlo, ellos me obligaron."

"Deja a mi hermana."

"No puedo, por mucho que quiera, no me dejarán. Quieren al niño y hasta que nazca quieren a la madre."

"La madre es nuestra hermana y no te la vas a llevar a ninguna parte, ni ahora ni nunca. Si quieres que te matemos, adelante, intenta mover un dedo o mejor aún quédate donde estás y no te separes de ella, serás un blanco más fácil." El chico no se movió y por un momento, Dean dudó sobre lo que debía hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aléjate de mi hermana o te disparo ahora mismo." Dean quería hacerlo, quería acabar con el tipo que había dejado embarazada a su hermanita sin que ella lo supiera, el que estaba amenazando la seguridad de su familia en ese mismo momento.

"Dean…"

"Cállate Sammy. Me da igual lo que este desgraciado tenga que decir o la excusa que quiera darnos. No permitiré que le haga daño a Julie." Mientras apuntaba a Mike con su arma, Dean bajó la mirada hacia su hermana, que comenzaba a moverse en el suelo. "Sam, cuida de ella."

Sam no dijo nada, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para saber que no se podía razonar con él cuando se refería a su familia. Por eso, guardo su arma y se arrodilló junto a Julie.

La chica murmuró algo, que Sam no logró comprender, pero le daba igual, al menos su hermana estaba recuperando la consciencia. "Julie, cariño, soy yo Sam, vamos abre los ojos."

La chica así lo hizo. Le costó unos momentos enfocar lo que estaba viendo, pero un momento después se encontró con los ojos pardos de su hermano y su tierna sonrisa. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

"Esperábamos que nos lo dijeras tu. ¿Mike te ha hecho algo malo?" Al escuchar el nombre, la chica se incorporó ayudada por Sam y se quedó mirando al otro hombre.

"¿Cuándo has llegado aquí? Ni siquiera lo he visto aparecer." Dean estaba furioso, así podía verlo ella en el rostro de su hermano. El cazador estaba en silencio, con los ojos llenos de ira y el arma firme en su mano, apuntando continuamente a Mike. "Dean, ¿Qué estás haciendo, que ha pasado?"

Nadie llegó a contestar a eso, pues un segundo más tarde, Julie se agarró al brazo de Sam, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, pero cuando el dolor en el vientre se hizo insoportable, no pudo evitarlo.

Aquel quejido heló la sangre de sus hermanos y si un momento antes, Dean había estado seguro que mataría a Mike, que nada más le importaba en ese momento; al escuchar a su hermana, guardó el arma y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Dean, el dolor ha vuelto otra vez… Sam, duele mucho." Apenas era capaz de hablar, creía que alguien le estaba clavado un largo cuchillo en el vientre cada pocos segundos, aquello era mucho peor que la otra vez.

"Tenemos que volver al hospital" Dijo Dean, mientras comenzaba a coger a Julie, que no se había soltado de Sam en ningún momento.

"Eso sólo le ayudará momentáneamente." Dijo Mike, que parecía estar completamente relajado mientras veía a Julie sufrir por el terrible dolor. "Tenéis que dejar que yo la ayude, se lo que hay que hacer."

Dean se levantó de golpe y empujó a Mike hasta la pared. "Si te vuelves a acercar a Julie, te aseguro que no dudaré tanto en matarte." Mike sonrió con una mueca burla en la cara. "¿De que demonios te ríes?" Jamás en su vida Dean había deseado matar tanto a otro ser humano, pero algo le decía que Mike sabía mucho más de lo que parecía.

"Estás dejando morir a tu hermana mientras te molestas en amenazarme. No parece lo más inteligente en este momento. Tal vez se os haya subestimado a vosotros Winchester."

Dean se volvió hacia sus hermanos. Julie respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad, exactamente como le había ocurrido la otra vez. "¿Puede hacer algo para ayudarla?" Preguntó por fin a Mike, sin saber que otra cosa podía hacer para ayudar a su hermana pequeña.

"Se lo que hay que hacer, pero debe aprender a hacerlo ella." Dean no comprendía nada, tan sólo estaba seguro que su hermana se estaba muriendo en brazos de Sam y aquel hombre, que no parecía querer nada bueno de ella, parecía ser su única opción de salvarla. "Si me suelta, te lo mostraré."

Dean dudó un momento, pero en seguida le hizo caso. Se quedó cerca, sin quitarle ojo de encima, todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaban más opciones.

Mike se arrodilló junto a Sam y Julie y pese a que en un primer momento el cazador abrazó con más fuerza que antes a su hermana, protegiéndola del otro hombre, al final accedió a acercarse a ella.

"Julie, escúchame, tienes que hablar con el bebé. Será un ser muy poderoso y sólo alguien como tu podría llevar a buen término este embarazo. Pero debes ser fuerte y sobretodo, hablar con él y comprenderle."

Mike puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Julie, escuchando como Dean sacaba otra vez su arma y le apuntaba de nuevo, sólo ver que estaba tocando a su hermana, le daban ganas de pegarle un tiro.

La chica gimió ligeramente al notar el contacto, aunque no supieran lo que era, los dos hermanos sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo en el interior de Julie.

"_Tranquilo, mi pequeño, se que no es el mejor lugar para ti, pero si no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, al menos será un sitio donde te protejan, aunque luego deseen matarte." _

Mike estaba concentrado en algo, con los ojos cerrados, decía algo tan sólo moviendo los labios y Dean no le hacía gracia no saber lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermana, pero un momento más tarde, Julie se tranquilizó, la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo se fue relajando y la presión que estaba haciendo en el brazo de Sam fue desapareciendo.

"¿Julie?"

"Hola Sam." La chica se quedó allí quieta, protegida en el tierno abrazo de su hermano mayor, con la mirada puesta en Dean que le sonreía, pese a que Mike le ponía muy nervioso.

Cuando Sam la levantó del suelo, llevándola todavía en brazos, Julie se acurrucó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Toda la vida cuidando de su pequeña Julie y sus hermanos todavía lo hacían pasara lo que pasara.

Sin decir nada, Sam desapareció en el interior del dormitorio. Dean y Mike se quedaron solos por fin y Dean no iba a perder la oportunidad. "¿Qué le has hecho? Porque si me entero…"

"Deja de amenazarme Dean, soy el único en el que puedes confiar que sabe lo que le ocurre a tu hermana, así que por el momento me dejarás tranquilo, hasta que nazca el niño al menos. No puedes tocarme si quieres mantener a tu querida Julie con vida.

Es una chica encantadora, debo reconocerlo, pero es tan fácil engañarla. No la has educado bien como cazadora, Dean." El cazador no pudo más y le volvió a empujar contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara con la pared con un golpe seco.

"Maldito hijo de perra. No se quien eres, ni lo que quieres de mi hermana, pero no volverás a acercarte a ella."

"Entonces Julie morirá cuando sufra el siguiente ataque del niño. La criatura que crece en su interior es muy fuerte y tu hermana parece muy frágil. Pensaba que deseabas salvarle la vida, no dejarla morir en agonía."

Cuando Dean le soltó, Mike aprovechó el momento. Había estudiado durante mucho tiempo a los Winchester, sabía que Dean era capaz de muchas cosas por defender a sus hermanos. el chico era rápido y uno buen cazador, si quería hacerse con él, tenía que andarse con cuidado.

"¿Quién eres realmente _Mike?_"

"Eso no te incumbe muchacho. Tienes otra cosas en las que preocuparte ahora mismo. Tu hermana, el niño que está creciendo en su interior y que puede llegar a matarla o el fuerte dolor de cabeza."

"¿Dolor de cabeza, de que estás hablando?" Como toda respuesta, Mike levanto la mano y notando que algo tiraba de él, Dean fue lanzado contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Calló al suelo y quedó ahí tendido. Mike tan sólo se quedó en la habitación un momento, para comprobar que el cazador no le seguiría.

- o -

"Lo siento."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Sam miraba a su hermana con la expresión más cariñosa que podía hacerlo un hermano.

"Mike me atacó, no estaba preparada. Tanto discutir con Dean y luego no veo venir al peligro. Creo que ya está muy claro que no soy tan buena cazadora como vosotros."

"Vamos hermanita, no digas eso. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas las primeras veces que entrené con Dean? Tu te reías mucho cuando me daba una buena tunda de palos, cuando acababa en suelo con el orgullo destrozado."

Julie sonrió recordando esos momentos de su infancia. Donde otros niños disfrutaban viendo los dibujos animados en la televisión, ella se entretenía con el entrenamiento de sus hermanos. Durante años, Sam no fue capaz de dar más de un golpe a su hermano sin acabar por los suelos. La chica disfrutaba aprendiendo.

"Pero Dean nunca fue tan duro conmigo que contigo. A mi nunca me dislocó el hombro." Sam comenzó a reír. "No digo que hubiera querido que lo hiciera, pero nunca nos trató iguales, si lo hubiera hecho, a lo mejor hoy…"

"Claro que no nos trató iguales, porque yo no le dejé. ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a la universidad? No quería gastara toda su frustración contigo, como si fueras su última esperanza, le rogué que te permitiera tener una vida todo lo normal posible y que si decidías alejarte de la caza, o te dijera nada."

Julie se quedó mirando a su hermano sorprendida. "¿Por qué no me lo has contado nunca?"

"Eres muy parecida a Dean, te encanta la caza y siempre has hecho lo imposible por luchar como él. No quería que te avergonzaras de mi por tratar de alejarte de toda esta locura."

Aunque estaba cansada y algo dolorida, Julie se incorporó y abrazó a su hermano. "Necesito la dos versiones de esta vida. Dean me enseña a luchar a matar demonios y como protegerme de los vampiros y tu pones un poco de cordura donde él pone mujeres. Aunque también deberías poner alguna mujer de vez en cuando."

"¿Lo ves? Eres idéntica a Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Mike ya se había ido cuando Sam y Julie salieron del dormitorio. La chica se encontraba mucho mejor, agotada, pero bien. Quería darle las gracias por como se dedicaba a protegerla de todos los males posibles, aunque tuviera que poner su propia vida en peligro.

"Dean ¿Qué ha pasado?" El mayor de los tres hermanos estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y se frotaba la frente dolorida, aunque su orgullo estaba mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico.

"Ese Mike, ese desgraciado me ha dejado inconsciente y se he marchado."

"Oh Dean lo siento mucho, Mike parecía un buen chico cuando lo conocí, no pensé que podría hacer algo así. Cuando lo tenga delante, te prometo que lo mataré con mis propias manos por lo que te ha hecho."

Dean sonrió al escuchar a su hermanita. Como Sam le había dicho siempre cuando ella no estaba presente, la chica se parecía demasiado a él. Era la imagen femenina de Dean, impulsiva, emocional, pero siempre guardando sus sentimientos bajo siete llaves para que nadie le hiciera daño. Tan sólo sus hermanos la conocían de verdad.

"Agradezco que quieras ser mi caballero andante particular hermanita, pero no hace falta, creo que podré encargarme de Mike yo sólo, tu tienes que descansar y tener una vida tranquila a partir de ahora."

Dean se levantó entre gruñidos. "¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio? Dean puede que esté embarazada, pero de momento este niño no me impide llevar una vida completamente normal."

"Con excepción de la cacería claro." Dijo por fin Sam que había permanecido en silencio. "Claro que puedes tener una vida normal, pero a partir de ahora se acabo tus nuevas experiencias en el mundo de la cacería."

"Pero Sam…"

"Lo siento Julie. Es lo malo de tener hermanos mayores que preocupan por tu seguridad como algo primordial. ¿verdad que si Dean?" Los dos hermanos menores se quedaron mirando a Dean, que simplemente estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido con Mike.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho sobre el ser que estaba creciendo dentro de su hermana. No había hablado de él como si de un bebé normal se tratara, había algo más en sus palabras. detrás de toda esa arrogancia y su insistencia por meterle miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Julie, había algo más; una especie de aviso sobre lo que se avecinada.

Lo único sobre lo que estaba completamente seguro, era que tenía que proteger a su hermana. Sin embargo, tenía un problema. Sabía como enfrentarse a un demonio, a un fantasma o a un vampiro, sabía de magia buena y mala y sabía de muchas criaturas. Pero lo que no tenía tan claro era como enfrentarse al niño que estaba creciendo dentro de Julie, si es que no se trataba de algo humano.

Dean suspiró con fuerza, estaba tan confuso que había desconectado por completo de la conversación que llevaban sus hermanos y cuando volvió a ellos, los dos lo estaban mirando, esperando que contestara a sus preguntas.

"¿Dean estás bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente." Sam le conocía perfectamente y ya podía contestarle lo que le apeteciera o la primera mentira que se le viniera a la cabeza, que su hermano sabía que había algo más ahí, algo que le tenía muy preocupado, algo que no quería contarles.

"Si, eso sólo que pensar que te pueda pasar algo por venir a una cacería con nosotros, no creo que pudiera soportarlo." Aunque no había escuchado la conversación, aquello no era una mentira, siempre había tenido el miedo de hermano mayor responsable de su hermana a que le ocurriera algo por llevarla de cacería, al fin y al cabo tan sólo era su hemanita. "¿Qué tal si pides unas pizzas y dejamos a un lado lo que ha pasado hoy? Cuando Mike vuelva a intentar algo, tendrá que vérselas conmigo."

Julie se abrazó a él con fuerza, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a partes iguales en su corazón. Alegría y felicidad porque Dean no estuviera cabreado por el embarazo, por Mike, por todo, pero al mismo tiempo le inundaba la tristeza de verlo tan agobiado y casi desesperado por su culpa, por cuidarla. Como siempre, Dean llevaba el peso de la familia sobre sus hombros y eso era demasiado para ella.

La chica se fue, tal como le había dicho su hermano a encargar la cena, mientras los dos hermanos mayores se quedaron solos. "Supongo que ahora me lo podrás contar." Sam se puso serio y después en silencio, esperó la respuesta de Dean, porque no se iba a conformar con una excusa.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Lo sabes muy bien, Mike te ha dicho algo, lo leo en tu cara y desde luego no es nada bueno para Julie. ¿No es la última vez que vamos a ver a ese tipo verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo y acabamos de una vez con esta tontería?"

"El problema es que no se que contarte, no me ha dicho más que cosas vagas y que no tienen relación." Sam lo miró con dureza. No hacía más que darle vueltas al mismo tema.

"Se que eres el mayor, que papá no está y piensas que eres responsable de lo que nos pase a nosotros. puede que sea así, no lo voy a negar, pero los dos somos adultos y podemos ayudarte, no tienes que hacer esto sólo como siempre."

Dean tardó un momento en contestar, pero al final lo hizo. "¿Y si tu no fueras el Anticristo que tanto temían Gordon y compañía?" Sam se echó a reír, pensando que de nuevo, estaba hablando que no tenía que ver con el tema que a ellos les importaba. Pero cuando Dean se quedó callado y lo miró con seriedad, sin seguirle la broma, Sam se dio cuenta que aquello no iba en coña.

"¿Dean de que va todo esto?"

"Mike me dijo que _algo_ está creciendo dentro de Julie, algo no humano, algo que puede matarla y que tan sólo él puede controlarlo para que no le haga daño. Creo que si, vamos a volver a ver a Mike y no creo que podamos tocarle un pelo por el momento."

"Vale, ahora es cuando me empiezo a asustar." Dean deseó poder echar el tiempo hacia atrás y no tener la mirada aterrada de Julie, mirándole a los ojos, suplicándole que eso que había dicho fuera una de sus bromas macabras, de su humor negro. "¿Qué es lo que tengo dentro? ¡Por que no me has dicho que no voy a tener un bebé normal Dean?"

Julie comenzó a subir la voz, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero consiguió contenerlas y mantenerse todo lo seria que era capaz en ese momento, que no era mucho.

"Dime que es una broma Dean." Volvió a decir la chica.

"Julie, se suponía que no debías escuchar esto." Dean dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver la fragilidad que se dibujaba en el rostro descompuesto de su hermana. Tan fuerte que parecía cuando habían entrado en aquella casa embrujada y tan pequeña y débil ahora. "Julie cariño lo siento mucho."

"Dean, empiezo a tener miedo. Dime todo lo que sabes." Dean continuó andando hacia su hermana y por fin la abrazó, con tanta fuerza que podría haberla aplastado, si ella no hubiera roto a llorar en sus brazos.

Los dos se quedaron así un momento, mientras Sam los contemplaba. "Chicos creo que sería un buen momento para empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto y averiguar como te has quedado embarazada a ver si eso nos ayuda a saber la procedencia del niño."

Dean sonrió con maldad mientras Julie se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. "Creo que por el bien de nuestra pequeña familia, nos podemos saltar esa parte que no nos interesa a ninguno de los Sammy."

"Pues yo creo que si que os interesa."

"Julie, lo digo en serio, se que tienes relaciones con tíos y no me importa, no quiero saberlo." Dean apenas había hablado de sexo con su hermana. Por mucho que para él fuera el nuestro de cada día, pensar que su hemana pudiera ser como las chicas con las que se acostaba, que otros hombres… o peor aún que su hermana fuera como él… desde que Julie era una persona adulta, Dean había procurado no pensar en ello.

Cuando llegó el momento de las grandes preguntas, mientras su padre estaba cazando, lejos de su hija adolescente y Dean prefería no profundizar en ese tema, pese a la gran experiencia que tenía en él, siempre había recurrido a Sam, que hablándole con naturalidad y sin importar cual fuera el tema o la pregunta, le había contestado sin ningún pudor.

"Yo también lo digo en serio, porque vivo en el siglo XXI y jamás ha tenido una relación sexual sin usar protección. No soy tan tonta como para quedarme embarazada del primer tío con el que me acuesto."

"¿Quieres decir entonces que te hicieron algo para dejarte embarazada?" La sola idea de lo que le podía haber ocurrido a su hermana para estar en su estado ahora, les repugnaba a los dos hasta tal punto que hubieran preferido dejar esa conversación ahí mismo, por no tener que volver al mismo tema.

"Sinceramente no lo se y mira que lo he pensado mucho estos días. Pero no se como ha pasado. No recuerdo a nadie atacándome, o drogándome, nada. a menos que me hayan hecho olvidarlo, no se como puedo estar ahora así. Y después de lo que me has dicho… Decídmelo sinceramente, ¿creéis que debo abortar y terminar con esto de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"

Los dos abrieron la boca para contestar, pero ninguno llegó a hacerlo, porque en ese momento, Julie se dobló y gimió por el terrible dolor en el vientre. Se sentó en el suelo, mientras sus dos hermanos la rodeaban.

"Julie cielo, ¿que te ocurre?" Le preguntó Dean sin saber si podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

"Creo que es el niño o lo que sea que está aquí. No le ha hecho ninguna gracia la posibilidad de que yo aborte."

"Pero no es posible, apenas estás embarazada de dos meses, es imposible que el niño tenga esa consciencia."

"Pues eso díselo a él." Julie intentó respirar con normalidad, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil a causa del dolor.

"Vamos pequeño, tranquilo, estás a salvo, no iba en serio." Dean puso su mano en el vientre de su hermana y comenzó a hablarle tranquilamente. "Mike también lo hizo así y funcionó, si esa co… ese niño es consciente de lo que hablamos, entenderá que no quiero hacerle daño."

"Está funcionando, ya casi no duele. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

Dean se miró la mano, completamente atónito por lo que había hecho. "No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero creo que Sam tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar como te han dejado de embarazada."


	8. Chapter 8

Después de cenar, Julie estaba agotada, había sido un día muy largo para la menor de los hermanos y necesitaba descansar. Se quedó acurrucada en el sofá, la noche era fría y casi estaba dormida cuando escuchó la voz de Dean.

"Vamos, estarás más cómoda en la cama, además el sofá no es un buen sitio para ti y el bebé."

"Todavía no es un bebé, seguro que no le importa que no duerma en la mejor posición posible." Sin embargo, Dean no le hizo caso y cogiéndola con cuidado la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio. La dejó en la cama, echando la manta sobre su cuerpo y se sentó junto a ella..

"¿No estás mejor ahora?" Le besó en la frente y se levantó, pero ella cogió su mano tiró de ella con fuerza para que volviera a sentarse. "Tienes que dormir has pasado por mucho hoy. Necesitas descansar."

"Lo se, pero estoy preocupada." Eso siempre había sido una frase mágica para Dean, siempre que Julie le había dicho que le preocupaba algo, cuando su hermana necesitaba hablar con alguien, Dean dejaba todo lo que tenía entre manos y se ponía a disposición. "Lo siento, igual tenías algo que hacer."

"Venga, suéltalo. ¿Qué es?" Julie se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada clavada en su hermano. No estaba segura si era un buen momento para decirle aquello Dean; con todo lo que su hermano tenía encima, tal vez no fuera la mejor ocasión, pero esconder algo de Dean, nunca se le había dado bien.

"¿Crees que voy a ser una buena madre? Sam me ha dicho que si, pero ya sabes como es… jamás diría algo que me pudiera hacer daño. No se lo que está creciendo dentro de y después de lo que me dijiste…"

"Un momento, un momento. Vale, no vayas por ahí. Vale Mike dijo que no era humano, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que creerle?" Le acarició la mejilla. "Ese niño va a ser un Winchester, aunque tenga un aspecto un poco diferente, estoy seguro que tendrá tus ojos y espero que mi sonrisa."

"Dean…" Dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír. Dean siempre lo conseguía, en los peores momentos, cuando alguno de sus novios la había dejado o pocos días después de la muerte de su padre, Dean había conseguido sacarle la sonrisa. "¿Y que hay con eso de ser madre? Jamás me había preguntado si tenía instinto maternal y ahora mírame, lo voy a tener que buscar dentro de mi."

"Vas a ser una mamá estupenda."

"Justo lo que me ha dicho Sam, pero Dean, no conocí a mi madre, no he tenido una madre, no se lo que representa ser madre." Aquello la llevaba agobiando desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Sabía perfectamente como comportarse como hija y como hermana, pero desconocía completamente lo que significaba ser una buena madre.

"¿Te estás oyendo? Precisamente ahora estás siendo una madre ejemplar, preocupada por encontrar la mejor forma de cuidar de su futuro hijo. No quieres hacerlo mal, no quieres fallarme y eso ya es mucho más de lo que he visto en otras personas. Además, te he visto casi nacer.

Sam no se acuerda, tan sólo tenía cinco años cuando te trajo papá. Pero yo si, papá te colocó en mis brazos y me dijo quien eras y que cuidara de ti. Lo llevo haciendo desde entonces y te conozco mejor que nadie. No conozco a nadie más capacitado que tu para ser la mejor madre."

"Sólo lo dices por no hacerme sentirme mejor, por ser un buen hermano."

Dean se levantó con rapidez y dando la vuelta a la cama se tumbó a su lado; la abrazó y se quedó allí quieto un momento. "Si te soy sincero, estoy completamente seguro que yo sería un desastre como padre, pero eres como Sam y si algo es nuestro querido Sammy es un hombre de familia. Así que hermanita, ¿por qué no te olvidas por unos meses de todo esto e intentas dormir?"

"No vas a dejar que siga hablando de esto ¿verdad?" Dean le sonrió como contestación. "Muy bien, pero dentro de seis meses, cuando este así de gorda, volveremos a retomar esto."

"Muy bien, pero todavía quedan muchas noches hasta entonces." Le besó de nuevo en la mejilla y le acaricio el cabello. Tantas veces lo había hecho siendo Julie una niña temerosa de la oscuridad, que a Dea le pareció haber regresado de nuevo a aquellos días, en los que su hermana pequeña era toda su responsabilidad.

- o -

Un rato más tarde, Sam entró en el cuarto, había terminado de recoger todo la otra habitación y llevaba consigo el diario de su padre y el ordenador, a ver si encontraba algo que les pudiera ayudar.

Dean lo miró y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza, Julie se había quedado dormida hacía pocos minutos y no quería despertarla. Sam se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación y abrió el ordenador, aunque no quitó la mirada de sus hermanos en ningún momento.

Tampoco quería moverse de su lado; por mucho que Dean fuera un hombre de acción, la seguridad de su hermana era todo lo que le importaba. Continuó abrazándola, sus manos en la cintura de su hermana, como si de un escudo de fuerza se tratara, algo que impidiera que nadie le pudiera hacer más daño del que ya había sufrido.

Al quedarse dormida, Julie había cogido las manos de Dean con las suyas y todavía no las había soltado. Aunque Dean creyera que ella no se acordaba; Julie siempre había tenido en la mente los recuerdos de esas noches sin su padre, con Dean durmiendo con la pequeña niña de cuatro y cinco años que necesitaba la protección del mayor de sus hermanos.

Ahora necesitaba lo mismo, la tranquilidad que siempre le reportaba Dean, la sensación de que nadie podía hacerle daño, que mientras su hermano estuviera allí, todo estaba bien, incluso cuando se trataba algo tan grande como un extraño embarazo.

Sam hizo un sonido que sorprendió a Dean y con la mayor discreción posible para no sobresaltar a Julie, fue hasta el lado en el que estaba Dean y se arrodilló junto a él mostrándole lo había encontrado en el ordenador.

"Dime que no vamos a tener un sobrino demoníaco." Sam permaneció con aquella página de Internet puesta hacia su hermano. "Sammy, sabes que no me gusta cuando pones esa cara y menos cuando quieres hablar."

Dean estaba nervioso, ahora que Julie se había quedado dormida, llegaba el momento de preocuparse por lo que estaba creciendo en el interior de su hermana y al expresión de Sam no le estaba ayudando nada.

Entonces decidió que era el momento de leer la pantalla del ordenador. Intentó separarse ligeramente de su hermana, pero ella apretó con fuerza sus manos para retenerle y emitió un pequeño gruñido que les hizo sonreír a los dos.

"Tan testaruda como tu." Dijo por fin Sam.

"Vale, ¿Qué es? _"Se les conoce como El grupo de los Sabios, un antiguo culto que podría haber sobrevivido por todo el mundo. Su intención es volver a retomar su poder, trayendo de vuelta a su maestro, el señor de Inframundo, que tomará el cuerpo de un niño engendrado por uno de los miembros del grupo. Sus inicios son un poco oscuros, pero se piensa…" _ Será desgraciado, esta vez si que voy a acabar con Mike." Aunque le costó mucho Dean consiguió no levantar la voz.

"Pero él te dijo que no podías hacerlo."

"Si y también me dijo que era el único que podía controlar al bebé. Creo que ya he demostrado que puedo hacerlo. Tu y yo somos sus tíos y tenemos que cuidar de Julie. Que yo sepa ahora mismo, Mike no nos está ayudando a protegerla."

"¿Y que pretendes hacer entonces?"

"Por lo pronto quiero que encuentres toda la información posible sobre El culto de los Sabios, donde viven, quienes son, donde llevan a cabo su rituales, todo lo que nos ayude acabar con ellos."

"¿Y tu que vas hacer, puede que Mike vuelva a intentar llevarse Julie?"

"Precisamente evitar eso." Mientras la abrazaba, mientras su hermana dormía junto a él, Dean no podía tener más claro que iba a proteger a su hermana frente a todo y que ningún demonio salido del infierno le iba a detener. "Mike no va a volver asustarla y mucho menos va a ponerle una mano encima mientras nosotros estemos cerca. Ese niño va a ser completamente normal y ningún demonio lo va a impedir."

"Dean…" Los dos hermanos mayores se quedaron cayados, temiendo que Julie pudiera haberles escuchado, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida, tan sólo parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy intenso. "Dean no le dejes que se lleve a mi bebé."

"Julie cariño, estás a salvo, con Sam y conmigo, nadie va a hacer daño a tu bebé." La chica se hizo un ovillo abrazándose a sus propias piernas y pegando su cuerpo todavía más al de Dean. "Julie, tranquila, todo está bien."

"No es cierto, es lo que quieren que creas, para luego poder llevárselo y hacerle daño." Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la menor de los hermanos, seguidas de unos intensos sollozos desesperados. "No nos van dejar tranquilos. Diles que paren Dean, diles que me dejen en paz."

"Malditos sean." Dean la abrazó todavía con más fuerza, casi temiendo poder hacerle daño y Sam se sentó al otro lado. "¿Crees que han podido entrar en su mente, con algun retorcido hechizo?"

Como si supiera que Sam estaba allí, Julie se movió y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, el joven cazador le acarició el cabello y se acercó a su oído. "Estamos contigo, nadie va a haceros daño y vamos a proteger a tu bebé, diles que se vayan."

"No puedo, son muy fuertes."

Sam cogió la mano de su hermana y le indicó a Dean con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo con la otra mano de Julie. "Lo ves, somos nosotros, es nuestra habitación y ellos no están aquí. Cierra tu mente, si intentan entrar, échalos, nosotros te ayudaremos."

"No creo que pueda…"

"Hazlo por tu bebé." Dijo por fin Dean y como si se tratado de una orden, Julie gritó un momento más tarde.

"¡Dejadme en paz!" Se quedó quieta, tensa en la cama y los dos hermanos contuvieron el aliento por un momento.

Entonces Julie respiró con fuerza y nada mas abrir los ojos se incorporó y se lanzó a los brazos de Sam que la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella se enterraba allí, llorando desconsolada.

"Están muy cerca y les he oído hablar. Si tienen que mataros, han dicho que lo harán, que nada se interpondrá entre ellos y mi bebé. No les dejéis, por favor, chicos, no les dejéis."

Sam y Dean se miraron mientras su hermana se desahogaba. Tal vez aquello estuviera más allá de sus conocimientos y necesitaran ayuda, pero lo que los tenían muy claro y no hacía falta palabras para comprobarlo, era que no dejarían que nadie hiciera daño a su familia, aunque tuvieran que luchar hasta la muerte.


	9. Chapter 9

Algo más tarde de las diez de la mañana, Julie despertó por fin. Ninguno de sus hermanos quiso molestarla, ya lo había pasado bastante mal la noche anterior y lo que más necesitaba era descansar. Oculta entre la ropa de la cama, la chica comenzó a moverse, poco a poco primero, suspirando levemente.

Entonces vio a Dean, sentado en el sillón que había frente a la cama, estaba leyendo un libro y tomaba notas. Julie lo miró, adoraba a su hermano mayor, lo quería con locura y no soportaba pensar por todo lo que había pasado Dean durante toda su vida para cuidar de ella y de Sam, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

Lo había visto en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos, sabía lo destrozado que se había quedado cuando Sam los había dejado para irse a la universidad. Mientras ella lo había pasado mal por tener que separarse de su hermano, Dean apenas había hablado de ello; pero durante un tiempo, se había mantenido metido en si mismo, incluso alejado de ella, para evitar que Julie viera en sus ojos el dolor por el que había pasado.

Pero a pesar de todo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas, su hermano mayor, el que aún ahora seguía cuidando de ellos, seguía estando allí, protegiéndoles de todos los que trataran de hacerles daño y ahora protegiendo a su bebé, aún sin saber si se trataba de un niño normal.

"Buenos días." Dijo por fin ella, al ver que Dean no se enteraba. Se quedó sentada en la cama, el cabello ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros y una hermosa sonrisa, inundando su rostro. "¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?"

"Estabas cansada, necesitabas reposar tranquila." Dean cerró el libro. Tal y como había pensado ella, ahora Julie era lo más importante.

"Estoy embarazaba no es como si tuviera una enfermedad grave ni mucho menos. ¿Qué es lo estabas haciendo?"

"Nada importante, mirar un par de libros. ¿Qué tal has dormido?" Dean cambió de tema rápidamente, por mucho que lo conociera su hermana, no tenía ninguna intención de preocuparla con lo que tenía entre manos.

"¿Y Sam? Me hubiera gustado desayunar con los dos, con la locura de estos días, no hemos tenido un día tranquilo no me acuerdo desde cuando." Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se levantó con rapidez de la cama y fue hasta su hermano para darle un beso de buenos días.

"Sam está investigando algo. Ya sabes como es que no puede parar quieto." Dean sonrió, disimulando lo que realmente sentía. Estaba preocupado por lo que Sam pudiera encontrar del culto de los sabios, jamás habían oído hablar de él, pero no le gustaba nada lo que había leído en internet. "Me alegro que hayas salido a él en eso." Se deshizo de libro que tenía entre manos para que Julie no viera que se trataba de un volumen sobre sectas y grupos peligrosos.

"No es en lo único a lo que he salido a él. Me estás escondiendo algo y tanto Sam como yo sabemos cuando no nos estás contando la verdad. No sabes mentirnos hermanito. Así que vamos, ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa?"

"No seas paranoica Julie, no es nada por lo que tengas que asustarte. Sam y yo intentamos saber quien es ese tal Mike y lo que realmente quiere de ti, sólo eso. Vamos te voy a llevar a desayunar a una cafetería estupenda que hay aquí cerca."

"¿Qué es Dean, que es lo que Sam y tu os empeñáis con tanto esmero que yo no sepa?" Julie se cruzó de brazos delante de su hermano, seria, determinaba a saber que era lo que no le dejaban conocer. "No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que me lo digas."

"_Señor de las tinieblas, amor de la noche, el culto te invoca para que vuelvas a la vida de nuevo. Domina el mundo otra vez desde tu reino de oscuridad." _

Repentinamente mareada, Julie perdió un momento el equilibrio, pero se le pasó un segundo más tarde. Para una persona cualquiera, el repentino cambio de la chica, hubiera sido completamente inadvertido, pero para alguien como Dean, que conocía cada uno de los ojos de su hermana, aquello fue mucho más que nada.

Se acercó a ella, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, pues le costaba ligeramente respirar. "Julie cariño ¿estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto." Ella sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia él, pero su rostro excesivamente pálido le dio la razón a su hermano, por mucho que ella intentara disimular.

"Si, tranquilo, deben ser las nauseas matutinas, solo eso."

"¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá y yo voy a buscarte el desayuno?" Dean cogió la mano de su hermana y la notó temblar ligeramente, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y apretó con fuerza para detenerse. "Julie…"

"Estoy bien de verdad. Supongo que es normal sentirse rara cuando estás embarazada ¿no?" Intentó separarse de Dean, pero él la sostuvo unos segundos más sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de ella. Podía leer el miedo en ellos, veía lo asustada que estaba y no soportaba que no se atreviera a contárselo, bien por miedo o peor aún, por simple pudor a tener miedo.

"_Señor de la oscuridad, tus siervos te esperan este horrible mundo de luz para que llenes cada uno de sus rincones de la mayor oscuridad. Te adoramos como adoramos la noche."_

Julie agarró con fuerza la mano de Dean y se dobló al sentir el dolor en el vientre, igual que la noche anterior. "Dean, otra vez. Vienen a por el bebé, esta vez están más cerca lo se."

Dean colocó la mano en el vientre de su hermana y con la otra le levantó la barbilla par que lo mirara a los ojos. "Concéntrate en mi voz y en mis ojos. Ellos no pueden entrar si tu no les dejas. Eso es lo que estaba leyendo. Puedes crear una barrera que a distancia jamás podrán romper, pero tienes que concentrarte Julie." Su hermano cogía su mano con tanta fuerza que le estaba empezando a hacer daño, pero a Dean no le importaba, si así podía ayudarla. "Vamos Julie, eres una Winchester, no dejes que un simple grupo de brujos puedan contigo."

"No puedo Dean, duele demasiado y también le están haciendo daño al bebé, lo notó dentro de mi."

"Claro que puedes hermanita." Dean no sentía ya dolor en la mano que le estaba retorciendo Julie, pues el dolor que veía en el rostro de su hermana era mucho peor para él, por saber que alguien le estaba haciendo daño a su hermana pequeña. "Hazlo por Sam y por mi. Hazlo por papá, él nos está bien y te está protegiendo. No dejará que te pase nada malo."

"_Maestro, el recipiente está preparado…"_

Julie cerró los ojos. El dolor era casi insoportable, pero consiguió aislarlo, encerrarlo en su mente. "No podéis hacerme nada. No estáis aquí y no podéis tocar a mi bebé. No podéis hacernos daño."

La chica respiró con tanta fuerza que asustó a su hermano, que sin pensárselo dos veces la cogió casi al vuelo cuando ella iba a caer al suelo. Estaba agotada, había tenido que gastar muchas más energías de las que había creído y ahora necesitaba sentarse. Pero no lo hizo, estaba realmente feliz, se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, que se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al cuello Dean.

"Se ha ido, Dean, el dolor se ha ido y las voces también. Gracias a ti." Sin embargo, la adrenalina que inundaba su cuerpo hasta ese momento desapareció casi de repente, la energía que la mantenía de pie se fue y apenas resistió continuar en pie. Se apoyó en el pecho de su hermano y lo siguió hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Dean dejó un vaso la cubrió con una manta y un momento más tarde, en el que se quedó transpuesta, puso un vaso de leche caliente en las manos. "Julie, te prometo que…"

"No tienes que decir nada, se que lo haréis, además ya ves, me estás enseñando a enfrentarme a ellos. Tal vez no tenga las mismas técnicas que vosotros para pelear, pero me estás enseñando a tener las mías." La muchacha mostró una sonrisa agotada y cuando Dean se sentó junto a ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. "Y quien mejor que tu para cuidar de mi. Pero no le cuentes nada de esto a Sam."

"Julie, no puedo hacer eso, estamos hablando de Sam, merece saber lo que te ocurre, sobretodo para encontrar a los que te están haciendo esto. No puedo ocultarle una cosa así y tu tampoco deberías."

"Ya lo se pero Sam ya tiene bastante con su… ya sabes, sus _poderes_ y todo eso. Yo también debería tenerlos, mi madre murió igual, pero mírame sigo igual. Él ya tiene bastante como para preocuparse por mi."

"No digas eso. Sam se preocupa por ti porque te quiere con locura igual que yo y en cuanto a lo de la muerte de mi madre…" _"Por favor, papá, donde quiera que estés, no dejes que Julie desarrolle ninguna habilidad, no quiero perderla a manos de ese culto de sabios como para descubrir que tiene sangre de demonio en su interior."_

"No sabía que hablaras con papá." Dean se quedó petrificado. Estaba completamente seguro que nunca había dicho que lo hiciera, que siempre había sido una de las cosas que guardaba para él y que ni Sam ni Julie sabían nada de eso.

"¿Cómo sabes que lo hago?" Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana contra el suyo, temiendo la repuesta que pudiera darle la chica. Pero cuando lo escuchó, creyó que el mundo se le caía encima.

"Lo acabas de hacer, acabas de pedirle que no desarrolle ninguna habilidad. ¿Qué pasa Dean por qué me miras así? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma."

"Ese es el problema, que creía que había alejado un fantasma de nuestra familia y ahora resulta que lo tenemos encima. Julie, no lo he dicho en voz alta, tan sólo lo he pensado."

"No puede ser, yo te he oído." Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano, Julie lo comprendió todo. "No, no es posible, yo no tengo sangre demonio en mi organismo, él no me lo hizo a mi."

"Cariño, no lo siento. Pero no te preocupes que nadie te hará daño. Además Azazel lleva mucho tiempo muerto y ya no puede hacerte daño."

"_Siente haberte fallado señor oscuro, pero pronto seremos más fuertes y el recipiente será nuestro."_

"Julie, ¿Julie que te pasa?" La chica tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, no escuchaba a Dean, no reaccionaba ante nada. parecía encontrarse en otro mundo. "¡Julie mírame!" Dean tomó el rostro de su hermana con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle, justo en el momento en el que Sam entraba en la puerta del apartamento.

"Dean, ¿Qué pasa?" Fue hasta el sofá y se arrodilló frente a su hermana.

"No lo se, estábamos hablando y de repente es como si hubiera desconectado.

"_No quiero más errores y si es necesario traed al chico, él sabrá llegar hasta la madre. Ya sabéis como persuadirle y si es necesario matad al hermano del muchacho."_ Con la mano puesta sobre la cabeza de al chica Sam pudo escuchar las palabras de aquel señor terrible que provenían de otro mundo, probablemente del infierno.

"Mike." Dijeron Sam y Julie al mismo tiempo.

"Dean, ve a buscar a Mike, ya te lo explicaré pero ahora mismo él y su hermano están en peligro. Mike no es del todo nuestro enemigo." Concluyó Sam.

"Tiene razón, creo que esta nueva habilidad no es tan mala." Sam la miró extrañado, pero no era el momento de las preguntas. Dean también tenía cosas que preguntar, pero sin decir nada, se levantó y salió del apartamento corriendo.

Julie respiró con fuerza. Ya no escuchaba voces en su cabeza, pero cada vez que lo hacía eso, le dejaba más exhausta. "Necesito comer algo. ¿Por qué no vamos a ese sitio del que me ha hablado Dean a desayunar?"

"Estás segura." Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

"Si me ayudas y evitas que me caiga al suelo, creo que puedo llegar." Julie se puso en pie, pero dejó que Sam la sostuviera.

Tal y como le había dicho Dean, Sam se moría por ayudarla y después de todo lo que acababa de averiguar, necesitaba alguien fuerte en quien sostenerse para mantener serena, con el bebé, con el nuevo poder y con los tipos que la querían muerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam miró el reloj por tercera vez aquella mañana. Estaba nervioso, no le hacía gracia dejar a Dean sólo para que fuera en busca de Mickie, al fin y al cabo no sabían de lo que era capaz, por mucho que quisieran ayudarle, tal vez él no se lo tomara así. ¿Por qué estaban ayudando al tipo que había dejado embarazada a su hermana sin ella saberlo? Sam estaba convencido que no se lo merecía, no deseaba volver a verlo nunca más, porque de tener la oportunidad, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

"Todo va a salir bien Sam, ya lo verás. Sigo convencida de que Mike no es un mal tipo. Tal vez haya cometido algún error, pero en el fondo, está asustado por su hermano y no quería hacernos daño."

"¿Algún error dices? Creo que dejarte embarazada es algo más grande que un simple error." Sam miró de nuevo el reloj, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Dean se había marchado y todavía no había dado señales de vida. Eso no podía ser bueno.

"Bueno, tal vez podemos darle un poco de confianza. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer tu si Dean o yo estuviéramos en peligro?" Sam apartó la mirada de su hermana. Comprendía muy bien sus palabras, pues sabía lo que había hecho Dean por salvarle la vida. Lo había visto morir en sus brazos porque había entregado su alma por salvarle.

Además, había dejado apartada toda su vida, por el simple hecho de que ellos pudieran ser felices. Sacrificar su vida era mucho más de lo que ni Sam ni Julie le hubieran pedido nunca y desde luego no sabía como iba a poder devolvérselo cuando llegara el momento.

"¿y que hay de tu nueva habilidad?" Dijo Sam para cambiar de tema, pues hablar de los sacrificios de su hermano, no le hacía sentir nada bien.

"Ah, seguro que es cosa del bebé. Si esos tipos pueden hacerle daño a distancia, puede que también pueda escucharles él." Julie sonrió, pero por mucho que sabía fingir delante de extraños después de tantos años con su padre y sus hermanos; no había forma de que Sam se tragara eso.

"Julie, no es el bebé y lo sabes. De lo contrario no habrías podido escuchar los pensamientos de Dean." La mirada de Sam se encontró con la de su hermana. Los ojos verdes de al chica eran los mismos que los de su hermano y aquella forma de mirar con la cabeza baja, siempre significaba lo mismo para los dos. "Lo se, es normal que te de miedo, pero puedo ayudarte."

"No tengo sangre de demonio dentro de mi." Dijo con rapidez la chica tensando su cuerpo. Siempre lo había pensado, siempre se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Azazel fuera a por ella después de matar a su madre. Por afortunadamente nunca había pasado. "No se por que Azazel mató a mi madre, tal vez fue casualidad." Julie se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada salió de la cafetería. Ninguna de las personas que había allí se fijaron en ella, tan sólo Sam la miró y fue tras ella.

Julie estaba apoyada en el coche, cruzada de brazos mirando a la nada. "No lo fue, lo más seguro es que al detenerle, al matarle en el cementerio le impidiéramos terminar el trabajo que había empezado."

"¡No soy como tu! ¡No soy la nueva generación de anticristo!" Nada más decir eso, la chica se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tanta que casi se hizo una herida. "Lo siento Sam, no lo he dicho en serio.

"Lo se." Julie se abrazó a su hermano. Llevaba meses, años incluso guardando aquella desesperación en su interior, aquella duda que a lo mejor jamás lograría quitarse de al cabeza. "Lo se."

"Bueno, en realidad. No quiero hacerte daño, por eso nunca lo he dicho." Sam le secó las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas. "Estoy aterrada Sam, tengo miedo desde que supimos porque tenías poderes y quien era el responsable de la muerte de mi madre. Siempre he estado pensando que pasaría si era yo la elegida para los planes de Azazel."

Sam la escuchaba en silencio. Siempre había sabido que pese a ser una chica alegre y llena de vida, cuando se trataba de algo personal Julie siempre se lo guardaba dentro. La chica sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en sus hermanos, que estaban con ella para lo que quisiera. Pero algo le había hecho siempre, esconder sus sentimientos y Sam siempre se había preguntado cual había sido el motivo para ello.

Durante que conoció la existencia de su hermanita, desde su padre la puso en sus brazos por primera vez, Sam sintió algo muy especial por ella. Tal vez fue la sensación de que por fin podía cuidar de alguien, que ese pequeño bebé de ojos verdes que le miraba y parecía tan tranquila con él, necesitaba a alguien que velara por su seguridad y ese era él.

Él tenía a Dean, su hermano haría cualquier cosa por él y ahora Julie podía contar con Sam. Por eso Sam siempre había deseado hablar con su hermana, que le contara todos sus problemas en el colegio, todas sus dudas conforme iba creciendo y que he hablara de los chicos que le gustaban, los que le habían hecho feliz y los que le habían roto el corazón.

Pero Julie nunca lo hizo, se comportó con sus hermanos y con su padre como si hubiera colocado una barrera invisible entre su mundo y sus sentmientos y el resto, incluida su propia familia. Tal vez fuera la estricta educación de su padre o que los trataba de forma distinta a ellos que a la pequeña Julie. Según John y aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, sus dos hijos mayores estaban destinados a seguir sus pasos y convertirse en cazadores, mientras Julie tenía que ir a la universidad y tener una vida normal. John nunca le preguntó a su hija si eso era lo que ella quería realmente. Sino que tal y como hacía siempre, John Winchester dio las cosas por hecho.

"¿Qué pasa si es el bebé? Si ese grupo de sabios sabe quien soy y decide terminar lo que Azazel comenzó. Tal vez por eso quieren a mi bebé." La necesidad de llora obligó a Julie a dejar de hablar.

Hacerse la fuerte se le daba realmente bien, llevaba años practicando. Pero en ese momento no pudo continuar haciéndolo, había aguantado demasiados días intentando no derrumbarse; había asimilado la realidad de convertirse en madre en pocos meses y había comprendido que ni ella ni el bebé estaban seguros. Si lo había comprendido, pero eso no quería decir que lo hubiera aceptado y ya era hora de dejarse caer, sabiendo que su hermano frenaría su caída.

"Julie, escúchame." La chica respiró profundamente. "Tu bebé va a ser un niño completamente normal; bueno siempre y cuando no salga a Dean." Julie sonrió, olvidándose por un momento lo mal que lo estaba pasando. "Sólo con que sea la mitad de encantador que tu me conformaría." Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y de nuevo la vio sonreír.

"Sam dime una cosa ¿Estás seguro que vas a poder soportar a una embarazada, aterrada con las hormonas a flor de piel?"

"Llevó más de veinte años al lado de Dean y todavía sigo aquí, no creo que tus ataques de ansiedad vayan a ser mucho peor que verlo en el coche con dos mujeres a la vez." Los dos hermanos rieron la mismo tiempo y un segundo más tarde Julie abrazó Sam con fuerza.

"¿Sabes que Sam? ¿Por qué no vamos a esa librería que vimos el otro día? Quiero comprarme ese libro sobre duendes que vimos en el escaparate." Sam le ofreció la mano y ella como si volviera a ser la niña que acompañaba a todas partes a su hermano mayor la tomó sonriendo.

- o -

Dean golpeó por segunda vez en la puerta. Sabía que al menos Mike estaba en el piso, lo había visto entrar diez minutos antes y no había forma de salir sin que Dean lo supiera. Si tenía que llamar una tercera vez tiraría la puerta abajo; estaba cabreado con aquel tío, si alguien hacía daño a su familia, no quedaba impune. Sin más.

"Mike saca tu asqueroso culo de ese apartamento porque si tengo que ir a por ti, te aseguro que no te gustará." Un ruido de pasos escuchó dentro.

"Vete de aquí Winchester, te dije que me dejaras en paz si querías mantener a salvo a Julie y al bebé." Para sorpresa de Dean, la voz del chico ya no sonaba tan prepotente como la última vez que se habían enfrentado. Tal vez, después de todo, Julie tuviera razón con lo de su hermano en peligro.

"Se lo de tu hermano. Se que esos tipos lo tienen y te están obligando a hacer esto." No hubo respuesta, lo cual aceptó como algo positivo. "Sabes, después de todo no creo que seas un mal tío, incluso creía que serías bueno para Julie."

"No lo creías. No intentes ganarte mi confianza de esa forma, se te da muy mal." Dean estuvo tentado a destrozar la puerta en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo.

"Maldita sea Mike, si tu hermano está en apuros ¿Cómo puedes seguir hablándome así? Lo sabemos todo, lo de los labios, lo del demonio, el motivo por el que dejaron embarazada Julie y que obligaron a ir con ellos a cambio de la seguridad de tu hermano.

Durante un momento no se escuchó nada y Dean temió haber perdido su oportunidad de hacer aquello por las buenas. Pero un instante más tarde, la puerta quedó entreabierta.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a recuperar a mi hermano?" Dean entró en el pequeño apartamento, Mike estaba delante de él, la expresión asustada, no dejaba de mover las manos y no mantenía la vista fija en un solo punto más que unos pocos segundos. "Sólo es un crío, no tiene más que dieciséis años, le encanta el instituto y estaba a punto de conquistar la chica que le gusta desde segundo."

"Haremos todo lo que podamos por protegerte a ti y por ayudar a tu hermano. Pero tienes que venir conmigo antes de que encuentren." Dean había entrado hasta el cuarto de estar del apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento Dean, pero mi hermano es demasiado importante para mi." La expresión del chico se hizo mucho más apesadumbrada.

"¿Mike que has hecho?"

"Sólo ha sido un buen hijo." Dean se dio la vuelta con el arma ya desenfundada. Delante de él había un hombre mayor, que debía de rondar los sesenta años. Llevaba puesta una túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies y una horrible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Deja ir a Scott ahora papá. Él no sabe de que va todo esto, no tienes porque meterlo también." Mike hablaba en serio. Estaba asustado y muy preocupado, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda a Dean. "He hecho todo lo que me has pedido y yo sólo te ruego que dejes a Scott ser un chico como los demás, justo como no pude ser yo."

"¿Quién es usted?" Dean apuntó al hombre con el arma, pero no se inmutó lo más mínimo. "¿Es usted el culpable de lo que le está ocurriendo a mi hermana?" El hombre rió.

"¿Yo? No hijo, yo tan sólo soy el heraldo de mi señor y él volverá a este mundo cuando el bebé que tu hermana lleva en su interior venga al mundo. Por favor Dean, eso no te va a servir de nada."

El hombre movió la mano y el arma de Dean salió disparada de su mano. "¿Tu también eres un demonio?"

"Que más quisiera pero no. Espero ser recompensando con eso alguna vez, pero momento tan sólo acato órdenes y llevarte conmigo es la misión que me ha sido encargada ahora."

"No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado."

"Respuesta incorrecta Dean, puede que no quieras venir, pero lo vas a hacer." El hombre movió otra vez la mano y cuando quiso darse cuenta una energía proveniente de ninguna parte tiró de Dean hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra una mesa, destrozándola en su caía.

Todavía estuvo consciente un momento más, en el que pensó en Sam y en Julie, lo que aquellos tipos querían de él y en lo que estarían pensando en hacerle a su hermana. Les había fallado, como siempre, de nuevo había fracasado en su intento por proteger a su familia.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean se quejó, pero apenas fue un sonido audible, no iba a permitir que aquellos hombres que le rodeaban se vanagloriaran de saber que estaban causándole dolor. Apretó con fuerza los puños, aunque apenas pudo mover las manos pues la tenía perfectamente atadas a la mesa en la que le habían colocado. Cualquier tipo de intento de escapar, hubiera sido inútil con las manos y las piernas atadas.

"Si no intentas luchar, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para ti joven cazador. No queremos hacerte daño, en realidad no nos sirves más que de cebo para nuestra verdadera presa."

"Jamás llegaréis a mi hermana, antes tendréis que matarme que ponerle una mano encima a Julie." El hombre que acababa de hablarle le miró a los ojos y sonrió con maldad. Aquella expresión no parecía provenir de un verdadero ser humano, más se parecía a los múltiples demonios que había conocido a lo largo de los años.

"Entiendo tu postura Dean." El hombre sacó un cuchillo que tenía sujeto en el cinturón y lo acercó al brazo del cazador. "Pero dime una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que dirá tu hermana cuando se entere de lo que te vamos a hacer hasta que ella decida venir a nosotros? ¿Crees que te quiere lo suficiente?"

"¡Dejad en paz a mi hermana!" Gritó Dean con fuerza, pero su voz quedó ahogada por el dolor en el brazo cuando el cuchillo atravesó su piel.

"¡Llámala!" Le dijo el despreciable hombre deteniendo el cuchillo nada más haber entrado en su piel. Al tenerlo tan cerca, Dean creyó que los ojos del hombre brillaban con intensidad, pero tan sólo fue su imaginación. "Llámala o sentirás más dolor del que nunca has podido imaginar."

"Créeme, puedo aguantar mucho." Contestó Dean con la voz más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado expresar. "No voy a poner a mi hermana en peligro para que vuestro grupo de tarados consiga su propósito."

"Muy bien entonces, si esa es tu decisión, la respetaré." El hombre sonrió de nuevo, pero entonces si que se iluminó una chispa en sus ojos. Cogió el cuchillo con decisión entre sus dedos y poco a poco, muy lentamente lo fue introduciendo bajo la piel de Dean.

No quería hacerlo, sabía, o al menos tenía la sensación de que si gritaba atraería a Julie como si de un canto de sirena se trataba. Los hermanos estaban conectados; lo había notado con Sam y sabía que con Julie pasaba lo mismo, ella lo sabría, notaría su dolor, sentiría su agonía y correría a ayudarle. Aquellos desgraciados también debían de contar con ello y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir a su hermana sin luchar.

Pero finalmente lo hizo, gritó al no poder aguantarlo más, al comenzar a notar la sangre correr por su brazo y gotear en el suelo y sin saber porque, notó que el corazón se le desgarraba ¿o tal vez no era el suyo?

"_Julie no, no vengas, te matarán y se harán con el bebé." _Apenas podía pensar ya con lógica, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era porque estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento o porque le habían drogado, pero un momento más tarde, sintió que su cuerpo no era real, que no había nada más debajo de su cabeza, no había dolor, ni miedo, nada. finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- o -

"¡Dean!" Julie gritó tan alto que despertó a Sam que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. El cazador entró como una exhalación en el dormitorio y allí se encontró a Julie, sentada en la cama, sudando y respirando con dificultad.

"Cariño ¿estás bien? Seguro que no ha sido más que un mal sueño." La chica negó con la cabeza, pues había visto demasiadas cosas, horribles todas ellas, como para decir lo que realmente le ocurría. "¿Qué ha pasado tienes mala cara?"

Sam se sentó a su lado y esperó. Julie tenía la mirada fija y perdida en la pared de enfrente. Las imágenes todavía estaban allí en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez. El cuchillo hiriendo a su hermano, los extraños cánticos, Dean retorciéndose de dolor y al final la voz triste de su hermano, rogándole que no le ayudara. ¿Cómo podía ella dejarlo tirado y hacer una cosa así?

Los ojos de Julie se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que pudiera decir nada y las manos de Sam abrazando su cuerpo todavía le hacían sentir más vulnerable. "Tienen a Dean, el culto de los sabios tiene a Dean y le están…" Se mordió el labio con fuerza, hasta estar a punto de hacerse sangre, le costaba tan decir aquello. "Le están torturando para llegar a mi."

"Sólo ha sido en sueño. Hemos pasado por mucho últimamente y estás preocupada por Dean, es normal, yo también lo estoy. Pero estoy seguro que tan sólo se ha retrasado un poco." Julie negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

"Se muy bien lo que he visto y estoy completamente segura que no era un sueño. Los sueños no duelen tanto." Se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano. Sam no dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo que era una visión, pues había tenido las suficientes a lo largo de su vida para saberlo. "Dean tiene miedo." El cuerpo de Sam se tensó, pocas veces había visto a su hermano tener miedo y siempre era porque algo malo les pudiera ocurrir a ellos. "No quiere ser el cebo."

"Julie."

"Pero no puedo dejar que sufra por mi culpa. Ellos me quieren a mi, quieren al bebé, lo he visto en la visión. En cuanto tengan eso soltarán a Dean, no les sirve absolutamente para nada."

"O lo matarán sin más."

"¡No!" Pero si no era así ¿Por qué su corazón le decía que Sam tenía razón? No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Sam. "Pero tenemos que hacer algo."

"_Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado." _La voz sonó con fuerza en la cabeza de la joven cazadora. _"Tenemos que usar métodos más convincentes para que la chica venga aquí. Llevadlo a la celda."_

"_¿Y que hay de sus heridas? Los cortes son muy profundos, podrían infectarse."_ Se le hacía raro escuchar dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo, lo que le estaban diciendo Sam, a lo que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención y lo que esos hombres discutían. En ese momento el futuro inmediato de su hermano le parecía más importante.

"_Precisamente, cuando haya perdido la cantidad de sangre necesaria, cuando las heridas se infecten y note que la fiebre es demasiado alta como para controlarla, entonces veremos si sigue sin querer pedir ayuda a su hermana."_

Julie rompió a llora desconsoladamente, pues en su mente apareció la figura de su hermano, ahí tirado en una habitación que estaba casi a oscuras por completo. El lugar era húmedo y aunque ella no sabía muy bien porque, estaba segura que olía fatal.

Si Dean estaba tan mal como esos tipos decían, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo allí encerrado.

"Tenías razón." Sam había dejado de hablar, al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba más allá de lo que estaba diciendo. "Van a matarle, pero lo harán para que me pida ayuda. Sam van a matarle mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí." Julie agarró con fuerza el brazo de su hermano y clavó allí sus uñas con fuerza. "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarle, debemos ir, tal vez los podemos coger por sorpresa si no nos esperan."

"No, tu no vas a ninguna parte y mucho menos en tu estado. Lo que ellos quieren precisamente es verte aparecer. No voy a entregarte a ellos en bandeja de plata." Sam estaba asustado, no podía negarlo y tampoco le importaba que Julie conociera sus sentimientos.

Tenía miedo por Dean, por perder otra vez a su hermano mayor. Pero también tenía miedo por Julie, en cuanto eso tipos la tuvieran cerca se la llevarían y seguramente no volverían a verla, al menos con vida.

Pero si algo le daba miedo de verdad, era la expresión en los ojos de su hermano si algún día le decía que estaba vivo gracias al sacrificio de Julie, que ella quiso salvarle y Sam no le detuvo. Pensar en el odio que crecería en Dean por haberlo permitido, era mucho peor que cualquier otro dolor.

"No vas a dejarme atrás porque esté embarazada. ¿Crees que quiero a este niño si tengo que perder a Dean por tenerlo? La familia es lo más importante en mi vida, tu y Dean sois todo lo que tengo y no voy a perderos a ninguno de los dos por vuestra cabezonería, por la misma que me separó de papá."

Sam miró a su hermana. Nunca habían hablado realmente de eso. los dos hijos pequeños de John había terminado por distanciarse de su padre. Por un lado Sam se había ido a la universidad y por otro Julie, que pese a seguir con la familia sabía que su padre no la veía igual que a Dean, no la consideraba una verdadera cazadora y nunca la había tratado como tal.

"No le dicho que le vayamos a perder, he dicho que no te voy a sacrificar a ti." Julie se dispuso a decir algo pero Sam no se lo permitió y continuó hablando. "Voy a llamar a Bobby y juntos iremos a buscar a Dean." Le besó en la frente, todavía cubierta de sudor para intentar hacerle sentir mejor. Julie se abrazó a él.

Estaba aterrada, intentaba hacerse la fuerte, igual que Dean hacía siempre, pero no lo consiguió, tal vez porque era una persona mucho más sensible, tal vez porque adoraba demasiado a sus hermanos o tal vez porque tenía las hormonas desbocadas a causa del embarazo.

"No quiero quedarme atrás. Papá siempre me lo hacía, ¿recuerdas? Siempre decía que era peligroso, que esperara en la habitación, que…" Las palabras se le atragantaron, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Dean tal y como había perdido a su padre había ya dos años. "No quiero perder a Dean."

"No lo vamos a perder, por eso te necesitamos a ti." Julie levantó la cabeza por fin y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano sonriendo. "Tu estás conectada con él, tienes esas visiones, las que te hacen ver ellos. necesito que nos vayas guiando, que nos digas como está Dean."

"¿Quieres que te diga si va aguantando?"

"Quiero que me ayudes a dar con él. Porque sabes una cosa… tu eres quien va a encontrarlo, vas a ser mis ojos y cuando Dean se encuentre bien le diré que si no hubiera sido por ti, no habríamos dado con él."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Completamente."

- o -

Dean despertó completamente debilitado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía moverse, todos los miembros le pesaban demasiado. Sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que esa gente quería dejarle morir, pero no les iba a entregar a su hermana, no la conseguirían mientras él estuviera vivo y tuviera fuerzas para seguir luchando.

"_Dean." _Sabía que se trataba de Julie, pero no tenía fuerzas para contestar a una voz que tan sólo podía salir de su imaginación. _"Aguanta un poco más, Sam y Bobby están en camino."_

"No creo que pueda." Dijo por fin con un hilo de voz.

"_Claro que puedes y si te encuentras mal, si te sientes desfallecer sigue mi voz." _Dean sonrió. Se quedó ahí tumbado, tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Tal vez después de todo Julie tuviera razón y Sam pudiera llegar a tiempo para salvarle.

- o -

Julie sonrió en sueños al escuchar la respuesta de Dean. Sam tenía razón, podía hacerlo, podía ayudarle más que nadie y además podía cuidar de su hermano mayor tal y como él llevaba haciéndolo desde que ella era un bebé.


	12. Chapter 12

"Levántate." Le dijo el hombre mayor edad. Pese a rondar casi los sesenta años, el hombre tenía una mirada temible y los otros tres tipos que le acompañaban parecían tenerle miedo.

Dean estaba agotado, no le habían dado de comer en dos días, o tal vez llevaba más tiempo allí, no estaba seguro y apenas había probado dos vasos de agua. Muchas veces había oído lo que aguanta un cuerpo humano sin probar el agua, pero la verdad era que nunca le había prestado atención.

"Vamos levántate." Volvió a decir el hombre con un tono más agresivo que la primera vez. Le dio una pequeña patada a Dean y cuando el cazador se removió, el hombre se echó a reír. "Bueno al menos veo que todavía sigues vivo. Seguro que tus hermanitos andan como locos buscándote. Incluso creo que habrán dado ya con el bueno de Mickey e intentarán sacarle información."

"Vete a la mierda." Consiguió decir Dean. La cabeza le dolía, aunque no estaba seguro si le habían dado algún golpe o era porque estaba demasiado cansado, pero apenas podía moverse y levantar la cabeza le hubiera costado un tremendo esfuerzo, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

"Eh chico, no te pongas así, si al fin y al cabo te estamos haciendo un favor. Queremos ayudarte a deshacerte de la criatura que llevaba tu hermana en el vientre." El hombre se agachó hasta a su altura y esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del cazador.

Al verlo sonreír con aquella maldad en la mirada, Dean sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, con la sola idea de que aquella gente le pusiera las manos encima a su hermana pequeña. Lo notaba, no necesitaba palabras para imaginarse las horribles cosas que tenían preparadas para ella y su bebé.

"Jamás tocaréis a mi hermana." El hombre, como si estuviera dejándose llevar por un resorte, cogió a Dean del cuello de la chaqueta y lo levantó. Lo retuvo ahí un momento, mirándole, respirando tan cerca que el cazador podía notar su aliento sobre su rostro. Dean estaba seguro que le iba a golpear y como las dos veces anteriores acabaría despertándose horas más tarde completamente dolorido.

"Escúchame bien. No eres nadie, te crees muy listo porque has matado demonios, vampiros y hombres lobo. Pues lo siento hijo, pero las reglas han cambiado, nuestro Señor va a llegar a la tierra, lo quieras o no y ten por seguro que tu hermana se odiará por siempre por ser la culpable de su llegada."

Lo lanzó al suelo, Dean se sorprendió de la tremenda fuerza que tenía para ser un hombre de su edad, tanta, que la lanzó unos cuantos metros por el aire, hasta que su cuerpo y sobretodo sus costillas chocaron contra el suelo.

"¡No te acerques a ella maldito bastardo!" Dean se quedó sin aire, pero tenía que gritar, tenía que demostrarle a ese tipo que no se iba a rendir, que tendrían que matarlo para conseguir llegar hasta su hermana; se lo había prometido a su padre, Sam y él habían hecho la misma promesa, Julie siempre estaría a salvo, por mucho que su vida de cazadores los pusiera en peligro, Julie jamás estaría en medio.

Dean creía que había fallado, pero aun esperaba tener la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y aunque tuviera que morir, poder mantener a su hermana segura. Sin embargo, el hombre no se inmutó, Dean ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hubiera escuchado. Tan sólo se quedó ahí, mirándole y mostrando su peor sonrisa.

"Señor ya lo tenemos preparado. Ha sido difícil pero tenemos el arma." Dijo uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de su captor. "Aquí tiene." Pese a que el sueño y el agotamiento estaban a punto de apoderarse de él, Dean tenía que aguantar, tenía que ver lo que estaba pasando y entonces lo vio.

En las manos de su secuentrador apareció un enorme cuchillo, su hoja brillaba con una tremenda intensidad, estaba impoluto, seguramente jamás habría sido utilizado y por lo que Dean podía apreciar, pese a estar bastante lejos, era que se trataba de un cuchillo ceremonial y que en su fijo había escritos una serie de símbolos. No los pudo leer, pues el hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a sus acompañantes.

"Mañana será el día, la luna estará en el punto preciso, así que vamos, tenéis que traer a la chica cuanto antes, tenemos que prepararla para la ceremonia."

"Pero su hermana y ella todavía están lejos."

El hombre se dio la vuelta y contempló a Dean, sonrió otra vez antes de hablar. "Entonces tendremos que motivarla la para que venga lo más rápido posible."

La sombra del hombre se cerró sobre Dean, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, aquel tipo disfrutaba torturándole; pero no le iba a dar la alegría de gritar o pedir clemencia, pues sabía muy bien que no le serviría de nada, pues lo que ese tipo quería era hacerle sufrir y que su hermana lo viera.

- o -

Sam sabía que cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y era Julie par decirle que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Dean y aquella no iba a ser una excepción. Estaba regresando otra vez de buscar a su hermano. Las pistas se le estaban acabando y aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a Julie, sus sueños eran demasiado vagos y no tenían la suficiente información para poder dar con él. bajó del coche antes de coger el teléfono y al descolgarlo, durante un par de segundos no escuchó nada.

"¿Julie estás bien?" Entonces escuchó los sollozos de su hermana. "¿Julie cariño que ocurre?"

"Dean… lo están haciendo otra vez. le están torturando por mi culpa, lo están haciendo porque me quieren a mi. ¿Y si me entrego y luego me salváis vosotros? Dean estaría a salvo y… Oh dios mío Sam, no quiero verlo."

"Vale, Julie tranquilízate que estoy contigo en un minuto." Sam echó a correr sin dejar de hablar por teléfono con su hermana. "Se que lo estás pasando mal, pero ¿sabes que? Necesito que me digas todo lo que ves, no se algún nombre, algún lugar, tal vez reconoces un sonido."

"Sólo veo a Dean y a ese hombre. Le va a matar, si le sigue golpeando así le va a matar." Julie se echó a llorar, estaba sola y no hacía más que ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su hermano. Llevaba a sí dos días, tal vez más, pero ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo. "Sam por favor, prométeme que lo vamos a encontrar y esos desgraciados pagaran por lo que le están haciendo."

"Claro que si, pero vamos, sólo una vez más, tienes que esforzarte, seguro que hay algo." Por fin, Sam llegó de nuevo a la habitación, al pequeño apartamento que tenían alquilado. Abrió con rapidez la puerta y buscó por todos lados a su hermana. "Julie." Dijo en voz alta, guardando el teléfono para que la chica le oyera.

Entonces la vio aparecer, Julie se levantó rápidamente del sofá, tiró a un lado el teléfono y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Su rostro poblado de lágrimas se hundió en la camiseta de Sam y notó los brazos de él rodeándole con fuerza.

Estaba tan asustada, aterrada incluso, pensando que aquellas fueran las últimas imágenes que fuera a ver de su hermano, sin despedidas, sin poder darle las gracias por haberla cuidado y protegido durante toda su vida. Simplemente viendo como unos desalmados lo mataban por su culpa.

Sam le acarició el pelo y la llevó de nuevo hasta el sofá donde la ayudó a sentarse. Fue a la cocina y le preparó un vaso de leche caliente, como a ella le gustaba desde que era pequeña y se sentó a su lado. Julie se apoyó sobre él.

"¿Por qué tengo que ver lo que le están haciendo si no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle?"

"Claro que puedes ayudarle, mira seguro que has pasado algo por alto. No se algún ruido, algún cartel. Piensa ¿hay alguna ventana en la habitación?" Le besó en la cabeza para hacerle sentir mejor y ayudarle, dentro de lo que podía a superar el miedo a tener que ver de nuevo las horribles escenas.

Julie respiró hondo, cuando conseguía calmarse podía dejar de ver los peores momentos de la tortura de su hermano y cuando Dean se quedaba sólo, cuando estaba adormecido, hasta conseguía comunicarse durante unos segundos con él.

"Es una habitación muy oscura, apenas puedo ver nada. Dean está en el suelo, está echo polvo y está pensando en tirar la toalla."

"Dean no lo hagas." Dijo Sam en voz baja mientras escuchaba el relato de su hermana. Rodeó su frágil cuerpo con ambas manos y las cerró sobre su vientre, protegiendo a su futuro sobrino, creía notar su pequeño corazón latir con fuerza. "No puedes rendirte ahora hermano, debes resistir por ellos.

"_Dean, soy Julie. Estamos aquí contigo y te vamos a encontrar." _Dean no le contestó, por lo que la chica creyó que su hermano estaba inconsciente o dormido. Esperó uno segundos, casi se podía ver a si misma arrodillada junto a Dean, con la cabeza de él sobre sus rodillas. _"No debes rendirte, nunca lo has hecho. Confía en nosotros, porque jamás te vamos a abandonar."_

"_Julie…"_

_  
"Eso es Dean, se que puedes oírme. Estás cansado, lo se, y quieres que todo termine cuanto antes, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda."_

"Julie ¿Estás bien?" Sam se dio cuenta que su hermana hacía unos segundos que no se había movido y no había dicho nada. Estaba totalmente quieta, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. "Julie, vamos no me asustes." Entonces se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba allí con él.

Sam suspiró, se sentía completamente impotente. Preguntar a Mike no le había servido de nada, el chico estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano desaparecido como para atreverse a decirle nada. Había hablado con al gente de los alrededor, pero nadie había visto a Dean. No tenía por donde seguir y por mucho que le doliera, Julie tenía que seguir viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermano para conseguir algo más.

"Si estás hablando con Dean dile que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos y que voy a matar a esos desgraciados por todo lo que han hecho a esta familia." Julie no dijo nada, por lo que Sam no pudo saber si le había escuchado o no, pero confiaba en ella, de la misma forma en la que confiaría su vida a Dean. Si la vida de su hermano dependía de ella, por mucho miedo que tuviera, Sam sabía que saldrían de aquello. "No se si me oyes hermanita pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti seguro que Dean también lo está."

"_Hace frío aquí dentro."_

"_Dean lo se, pero haz un esfuerzo y mira tu alrededor, intenta decirme si hay alguna ventana o algo que pueda ayudarnos." _Dean seguía quieto. Julie apretó su mano contra la de Sam, tanto que incluso le estaba haciendo daño, pero Sam no dijo nada, no era el momento de preocuparla por una tontería.

"_¿Ventana? Espera." _Julie escuchó gemir a Dean por el dolor y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció.

"_Aguanta un poco más por favor." _Julie siempre habría creído que no superaría la muerte de su padre, en realidad no había llegado a hacerlo.

Pero al ver morir a su hermano y sacrificarse por ellos, se dio cuenta que había algo mucho peor que ver morir a su padre y era perder a su hermano. Dean no podía morir, ella no quería verlo, no quería que pasara y mucho menos que ocurriera alejado de ellos, muerto de miedo aunque no lo dijera y sin que sus hermanos tuvieran ninguna oportunidad de salvarle.

"_Veo luz."_

"_¡Eso es! Debe ser una ventana, ¿puedes acercarte a ella?" _Sam la escuchó hablar, aquello era una buena señal, si había una ventana podría decirles donde estaba y podrían dar con él.

El cuerpo de Dean tembló al levantarse y todo el se estremeció al tener que dar el primer paso. Le dolía todo, no sentía ninguna parte de su anatomía sana, pero lo que más daño le hacía, era saber que su hermana lo estaba sintiendo, que su pequeña Julie sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

"_Desierto mucho desierto." _Dean respiró con intensidad. Debía tener alguna costilla rota. _"Hay un carte, no lo veo bien… espera si… los mejores tacos del estado. Alguien se acerca."_

"_¡Dean! Ten cuidado por favor." _

"_No te preocupes Julie, todo está bien, soy duro de matar, si quieren guerra la van a tener, pero si no os importa estaría bien que os pasarais por aquí a echarme una mano."_ Julie escuchó una puerta abrirse y luego ¡Boom! Nada, estaba de nuevo en la habitación con Sam.

"Los mejores tacos del estado."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"El cartel que se veía a través de la ventana dice "los mejores tacos del estado." Ya es algo ¿no?"

"Y que lo digas, lo he visto." Sam no se lo podía creer había pasado por esa carretera el día anterior, siguiendo las indicaciones de alguien que le había dicho que había visto a Dean y nada, no había visto ningún edificio. "Se donde es, muy bien si salgo ahora mismo, llegaré allí en hora y media. Julie, no se si te lo había dicho nunca pero eres increíble."

Sam se levantó de un salto del sofá y cogiendo a Julie la levantó también para abrazarla. La chica rió. Hacía demasiadas horas, días incluso que no sentía una mínima esperanza de encontrar a su hermano.

De repente se estremeció. "Dios mío Dean. No." Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Sam. "Van a matarle, saben que me estoy comunicando con él y quieren que sepa que van a matarle si no les entrego al bebé." Se dobló por el dolor. Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano, porque en ese momento estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que le estaban provocando a él. "Tengo que ir con él, tengo que estar con él para que este dolor…" Se dobló y sin Sam no hubiera estado allí hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo. "Para que el dolor se vaya, tengo que estar allí con Dean."

Sam no quería hacerlo, Julie ya le había pedido varias veces que le dejara ir con él en su búsqueda, pero se había negado, con la excusa de que eran viajes muy largos y pesados o que en su estado tenía que descansar.

Pero la realidad, era que cada vez que Sam pensaba en llevar a Julie con él, un horrible presentimiento se hacía con él. No debía llevarla, lo sabía muy bien, pero viéndola ahora sufrir, caída sobre sus brazos, tan indefensa y sufriendo tanto, no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer por salvar a sus hermanos.

"Muy bien, vamos, pero no vas a hacer nada sin decírmelo primero." Julie tan sólo asintió, pues en ese momento no podía decir nada, pues todo su pensamiento estaba con Dean.

Porque si eso era lo que ella estaba experimentando, aquellos golpes, aquel sufrimiento, ¿como se encontraría Dean después de todo lo que había pasado durante los días anteriores?


	13. Chapter 13

Sam sabía que no era la mejor idea hacer aquel alto en el camino si quería llegar cuanto antes para poder salvar a su hermano. No dejaba de imaginarse todo lo que aquellos tipos podían hacerle a Dean para conseguir a Julie, pero por el bien de su hermana, se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que su mente fuera la que le torturara y Julie pudiera descansar tranquila.

Julie dormía en el asiento del copiloto, donde él solía viajar cuando las cosas eran normales para los hermanos. La miró un momento, intentando hacerse una idea de lo que su hermana estaría pensando. La conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que estaría soñando con Dean, si es que no estaba teniendo una de las visiones sobre Dean.

Al menos parecía tranquila, lo suficiente como para no haberse despertado en todo el camino hasta Bobby. Estaba seguro que Julie le habría dicho que no hacía falta retrasarse tanto, que ellos solos podían solucionarlo, que podían recuperar a Dean y que cuanto más tarde llegaran, peor podía pasarlo su hermano.

Pero por mucho que quisiera pensar eso, no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerla en peligro y mucho menos en su estado, casi cinco meses de embarazo no eran como para convertirla ahora en un cazador como cualquiera de ellos.

Bobby ya les estaba esperando en la puerta cuando Sam vio su casa desde lejos, tenía todo preparado, las armas y un par de libros que había preparado pobre las sectas que más se parecían a la que ellos se estaban enfrentando.

Su amigo no cambiaba con el tiempo, mientras ellos se hacían mayores y estaban a punto de ser uno más en la familia, Bobby seguía siendo el mismo hombre curtido en mil y una cacerías en el que podían confiar pasara lo que pasara. Desde que su padre había muerto, se había convertido en una nueva figura paternal, tan protectora como lo había sido John, sobretodo con Julie a la que quería como su de su hija pequeña se tratara.

Justo cuando aparcó, Sam volvió a mirar a Julie y se preguntó porque tenía que ocurrirles siempre todas aquellas cosas malas, incluso ahora que podían ser una familia feliz, Sam tenía que preocuarse de que unos hombres sin escrúpulos quisieran hacerse con el bebé de su hermana y tal vez matar a su hermano.

Salió del Impala sin hacer ruido. Al pisar la calle, se sintió al mejor pues no estaba del todo a gusto, condiciendo en coche de su hermano, sin que él estuviera presente. Tenía que devolvérselo, costara lo que costara, tenía que darle de nuevo las llaves del Impala a su dueño.

"Parece cansada." Dijo Bobby cuando tuvo al chico lo suficientemente cerca. "Podría haber acudido al hotel, no tenías porque hacerla venir hasta aquí." Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia el coche.

Bobby tenía razón, aunque estaba dormida y estaba descansando, Julie tenía aspecto de cansada, de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, pues al fin y al cabo eso era lo que había hecho. Pese a lo que le había dicho Sam, ella había tratado durante horas de conseguir contactar otra vez con Dean. Agotada y sin conseguir nada, se había quedado dormida bien entrada la madrugada.

"Sabes lo testaruda que es, no se habría quedado allí. Me dijo que no iba a dejarme arriesgarme por Dean en solitario, que si iba a rescatarle, ella quería estar también" Bobby sonrió pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo los tres hermanos se parecían tanto que no se daban cuenta. Los tres eran unos completos testarudos, los tres luchaban por los otros, aunque tuvieran que morir al hacerlo y los tres sabían que su única familia, eran sus hermanos y Bobby.

"¿Qué hay de las visiones?"

"No ha tenido ninguna en todo el trayecto, pero eso no se si es algo bueno o algo malo. Ayer no tuvo problemas para comunicarse con Dean, llegó hasta él en un momento, pero hoy, no lo ha conseguido, es como si hubiera barrera entre ellos o como si Dean…"

"Ni se te ocurra decir eso muchacho, Dean está agotado después de varios días de torturas, pero es alguien demasiado fuerte como para dejar colgada a su hermana."

"Lo se Bobby, pero tengo miedo. No he dicho nada delante de ella para darle esperanzas, para no hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya está. Pero lo cierto es que si, estoy muerto de miedo por Dean. Si le ocurre algo, sabiendo que le pedí que fuera a casa de Micke."

"¡Sam!" La llamada desesperada de Julie sobresaltó a su hermano, que seguido de Bobby, salió corriendo hacia el coche. La chica estaba fuera, apoyada contra la puerta, tenía los ojos apretados y la mano en el vientre. "El bebé, le están haciendo daño al bebé."

Las manos de Sam sobre sus hombros le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie. Se apoyó en su pecho y dejó que su hermano le rodeara con los dos brazos. La llevó hasta la parte trasera del Impala y la sentó en el asiento. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró a los ojos esperando, esperando que ella los abriera.

"Dinos lo que sientes. Estoy segura que entre Bobby y yo podremos ayudarte." Mientras sentía el sudor frío corriendo por su frente, Julie consiguió entreabrir los ojos. Con la respiración entrecortada y sin apenas poder pensar a causa del terrible dolor, intentó pensar con claridad.

"Están diciendo un cántico, no lo puedo oír bien, pero no le hace ningún bien al bebé. Es algo de _el señor de las tinieblas… el verdadero mal… _algo sobre _volverá encarnado en la sangre mortal. _¡Dean! Le están haciendo daño también a él, quieren saber lo que me dijo, ¡Sam no les dejes!" Julie se rodeó su propio vientre con las dos manos y cerró de nuevo los ojos, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza las horribles imágenes que poblaban su cerebro.

"Dile a tu hermano que estamos cerca." Sam se volvió hacia Bobby y se preguntó como era posible que el veterano cazador estuviera tan tranquilo. Se preguntó si tan sólo se trataba de una pose y por dentro estaba totalmente aterrado. Tal vez después de tantos años y de haber visto tanto, podía controlar ese tipo de situaciones por mucho que afectaran directamente a unos seres queridos tan cercanos a sus propios hijos.

"No puedo, me duele, se lo que está sintiendo y es horrible. No se como decirle que todo saldrá bien cuando noto su dolor, apenas puede moverse, nunca ha notado tan cerca la posibilidad de dejarse morir." Julie sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hermano que la escuchaba en silencio, totalmente impotente ante el sufrimiento de sus dos hermanos. "Piensa que así me dejarán paz, si se abandona no sentiré su dolor." Julie soltó un fuerte gemido. "Un cuchillo, le han enseñado el cuchillo con el que le van a matar como les diga lo que quieren oír."

"Dile que estamos cerca querida, sabes tan bien como yo, que es lo único que le puede dar fuerzas para seguir adelante." Las manos de Bobby sobre sus brazos la cogieron por sorpresa pero no consiguieron apartarla de sus pensamientos. "Tienes que hacerlo por el bien de Dean y por el de tu bebé." El cazador puso la mano sobre el vientre de Julie y la notó mucho más tensa de lo que hubiera esperado. Aquello no podía ser bueno, ni para la madre ni para el bebé.

"Pero estaría mintiendo a Dean, estamos cerca si, pero no sabemos como sacarlo de allí."

"Tienes razón, pero es lo único que le puede mantener con fuerzas para seguir adelante. Puedes hacerlo, eres tan fuerte como tus hermanos y los quieres más que a nada en el mundo. Hazlo por tu familia."

Julie suspiró sin soltar la mano de Sam, lo necesitaba cerca, necesitaba su contacto par sentirse fuerte para poder hacer aquello que Bobby le estaba pidiendo.

"_¿Dean?" _

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, mucha más que la primera vez que había tratado de comunicarse con Dean. Primero había pensado que podía tratarse de la habitación en la que tenían a su hermano, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, que estaba dentro de la mente de Dean, el único sitio en el que él sabía que Julie estaría segura de que aquellos hombres la encontraran.

"_Dean por favor, necesito sabe como estás."_

"_Julie, hermanita ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que tarden mucho en poder entrar en mi mente y si te encuentran darán contigo."_

"_Necesito que me digas como estás."_

Dean tardó unos segundos demasiado largos en contestar_"No van a poder conmigo, creo que ya lo han intentado todo y no han conseguido que les diga nada."_

"_Mientes muy mal cuando se trata de nosotros. además, siento tu dolor, no se como lo hacen, pero tanto el bebé como yo lo sentimos." _Julie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ha había dicho.

"_¿Qué has dicho? Serán bastardos. Me han daño a mi, me están torturando a mi, para poder lastimarte a ti al bebé. ¿Estás bien? Julie…"_

"_Dean eres tu al que están torturando, deja de preocuparte por mi y dime algo que nos pueda ayudar para salvarte." _Dean se quedó sorprendido, jamás había escuchado a su hermana hablar de una forma tan fuerte. Siempre la había visto como pequeña de la familia, como el miembro más frágil, aquella a la que proteger; nunca como alguien que pudiera salvarle la vida llegado el caso. _"Espera, creo que tengo una idea."_

"_Ni se te ocurra."_

"_Todavía no te la he dicho."_

"_Pero te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que es lo que pretendes. No voy a pasar a través de tu cuerpo para comunicarme con Sam y Bobby y mucho menos en tu estado."_

"_Pero…"_

"_¿Crees que porque sólo puedo escuchar tu voz no se que estás hecha polvo, que apenas has dormido estas dos noches y que no haces más que pensar en mi? Julie te tuve en mis brazos cuando no eras más que un bebé y ese mismo día juré que te protegería. No voy ahora a usarte de intercomunicador."_

Julie dejó de hablar un momento. Lo había estado practicando, sin que Sam enterara, pues siempre le había dicho que los poderes que provenían de Azazel debían permanecer encerrados en su interior porque eran algo muy negativo.

Julie sabía que disponía de una habilidad, podía comunicarse con su hermano y escuchar los pensamientos y las palabras de algunas personas y eso podía salvarle la vida a Dean. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo pasar?

En aquel momento, se le ocurrió, tal vez no funcionara después de todo, tal vez estuviera demasiado débil por la falta de sueño o por el bebé, o demasiado preocupada por Dean como para concentrarse, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, a pesar de las protestas Dean. Si aquello salía bien, no tendría tiempo de impedírselo y quien mejor que Dean para salvarse a si mismo.

Podía hacer dos cosas, la que cabrearía a Dean durante mucho tiempo pero tal vez pudiera ayudarle a salvarle la vida, o podía seguir el plan de Dean, que seguramente involucraba suicidarse por ella. Las cosas estaban claras, por mucho que aquello pudiera costarle la relación con su hermano, al menos Dean estaría vivo.

"_Lo siento Dean, pero no voy a dejarte morir._

"_¡Julie no!_"

"Julie." Dean levantó la mirada, se sentía raro, distinto, fuera de lugar. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a Sam, mirándole con aquella expresión tan aterrada y a Bobby tan atento a él.

Miró sus manos en silencio y se di cuenta que eran mucho más pequeñas que las suyas. Luego bajó un poco más la mirada y se dio cuenta de su vientre abultado.

"Julie, dime algo hermanita, estás empezando a asustarme más de lo que ya estaba." Al escuchar de nuevo la llamada de Sam, Dean levantó la cabeza, consciente de que su hermano le estaba hablando. "Julie, ¿Cómo está Dean? Seguro que está aterrado pero tienes que conseguir decirle…"

"¿podrías no volverte tan cursi cuando no estoy cerca?" Sam se quedó cortado al escuchar el cambio de tono en la voz de su hermana. "Sammy no me reconoces, se que no parezco yo mismo, pero al menos no me he vuelto un completo capullo sentimental."

"¿Dean?" Dijeron Bobby y Sam a un mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono de incredulidad en la voz. "¿Se puede saber donde está Julie? Y no me digas que si tu estás aquí, ella está en tu cuerpo."

"No creía que diría esto, pero esa niña se parece demasiado a nosotros y tiende a sacrificare por sus hermanos. Cree que si yo estoy aquí puedo ser de más ayuda que ella. Ya lo ves, es como tu que se hace de menos."

"¡Dean! ¿Cómo le has podido dejar hacer una cosa así? Es una locura." Dijo Sam alterado.

"¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que si hubiera tenido la más ligera idea de lo que pensaba hacer le hubiera dejado? Claro que no. Sabiendo lo que puede llegar a sufrir estando en mi cuerpo." Dean dejó de hablar de repente, pues el miedo por la seguridad de Julie le asaltó de repente. "Tenemos que sacarla de allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"Dean…"

Dean bajó la mirada y la mano hasta su vientre. "No somos los únicos que la echan de menos, tenemos que traer de vuelta a su madre y cuando esté a salvo, juro que mataré a esos…" El bebé le dio un nuevo golpecito en el vientre. "No te preocupes, mamá estará de vuelta muy pronto."

Sin decir nada más, Dean se encaminó al coche y encendió el motor, mientras Sam lo miraba completamente sorprendido. Estaba viendo a su hermana embarazada, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese era el comportamiento y la forma de hablar de Dean. Cuando creía que podía pasarles nada más sorprendente en la familia, siempre podía equivocarse.


	14. Chapter 14

Julie abrió los ojos y miró sus manos, unas manos que no eran suyas, que no las reconoció. Eran bastante más grandes que las suyas y su voz al quejarse, sonaba completamente distinta más recia, más ronca y sobretodo más masculina. Bajó la mirada, su vientre abultado por el embarazo había desaparecido y la ropa, si la ropa era igual a la que llevaba siempre Dean.

Entonces lo comprendió. No estaba en su cuerpo, no era a ella a la que veía el resto del mundo, sino que cuando la miraban, veían a Dean Winchester.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y tras ella apareció un hombre al que ella no había visto nunca. El tipo, de aspecto más que terrible, le sonrió y ella tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a temblar por el miedo que su mirada provocaba en ella.

"Bueno, ya pensaba que no iba a volver a despertarse señor Winchester. Veo que no aguanta tan bien los golpes como yo creía. Pero me alegra saber que saber que sigue con nosotros, para seguir intentando que nos de la información que buscamos."

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ahora estaba haciendo una idea de todo por lo que había pasado su hermano desde que lo habían secuestrado. Ella estaba segura que podría apuntar tanto sin terminar por decirles lo que querían o en el mejor caso para sus hermanos, rogar para que la mataran.

Dean era mucho más fuerte que ella. Tal vez su estancia en el infierno, le hubiera hecho darse cuenta que cualquiera de las torturas llevadas a cabo por los seres humanos no tenían ninguna importancia para él.

Hablaría con él, cuando todo aquello terminara, cuando volvieran a estar juntos como una verdadera familia, le preguntaría, tenía que saber todo lo que le habían hecho, quería comprender todo lo que había sufriendo y conseguir que él le permitiera ayudarle.

Si salía de allí con vida. Eso era lo principal, porque cuando volvió a mirar al hombre, que lentamente se acercaba a ella, con un maletín en la mano, supo que las cosas todavía se podían poner mucho más feas.

"_Ven pronto Dean. Sam tienes que encontrarme. Tenéis que ayudarme. No soy como vosotros, no soy tan fuerte y no se cuando aguantaré ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Habrá soportado bien el cambió de mente lo que sea que nos ha pasado?"_

"Responda a la pregunta, no quiero empezar el día haciéndole daño." Julie miró al hombre, no había escuchado lo que le había preguntado, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se movió lentamente, tenía las costillas destrozadas, seguramente alguna estaba fracturada, la pierna… decidió no pensar en todos los huesos que le dolía o de lo contrarió se volvería loca.

"¿Qué tal si me repite la pregunta? Creo que el último golpe que me dio en la cabeza me ha dejado tocado el oído." Había escuchado demasiadas veces a su hermano siendo un fanfarrón, como para haber aprendido a imitarle. Por el gesto que vio en el rostro del hombre, dedujo que lo había conseguido y que no había notado la diferencia.

"¿Dónde están tus hermanos? Al final daremos con tu pequeña Julie, nuestro señor nos llama cada vez con mayor fuerza y tu no vas poder hacer nada para poder evitar que lo encontremos."

"Mi bebé… Quiero decir el bebé de mi hermana está muy lejos de vuestro alcance, jamás daréis con él."

El hombre se acercó más a Dean y lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle. Si supiera que no estaba hablando con él, seguramente se comportaría de otra forma, pero desde que había empezado el interrogatorio con el cazador, se estaba divirtiendo viendo como las fuerzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Si se enterara que era Julie a la que ahora intentaba hacer hablar, lo más probable es que acabara en cinco minutos, matándola y con la información que buscaba.

"Me gusta ver que todavía tienes agallas muchacho, pero será más fácil si hablas de una vez." El hombre apretó con fuerza la mano contra la mandíbula de Dean y vio el gesto de dolor el gesto del cazador. "Además, si nos dices lo que queremos te puedo recompensar de muchas formas. Serás de mi séquito personal." El hombre estaba tan cerca de ella, que Julie podía notar su respiración a través de la piel de su hermano.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que aquel tipo, despiadado y sin escrúpulos, le estaba proponiendo. "Si buscas a alguien que sea tu zorra personal, creo que te has equivocado de cazador."

El hombres sonrió, mostró una fila de dientes, blancos, impolutos y Julie se fijó en los colmillos, algo más largos de lo normal. la respiración de hombre, estaba ahora sobre su cuello y un momento más tarde notó sus labios sobre la piel de su hermano.

"_Menos mal que Dean no está aquí para pasar por esto."_

"Deja de meterme mano que si no tienes con quien acostarte, no es mi problema."

Un beso fue depositado en su cuello y luego con fuerza Julie fue empujada contra el suelo. El hombre se puso sobre ella. Apenas le dejaba respirar, sus rodillas se estaban clavando en sus costillas y por mucho que intentaba moverse, no lo consiguió.

"Eres mío cazador, tenemos una vigilancia demasiado extensa como para que tu hermano medio demonio y tu hermana embarazada lleguen aquí antes de que haya hecho contigo lo que tengo en mente."

"Sam no es medio demonio, hace mucho que pasó y ya no toma sangre de demonio." Julie forcejeó y con un golpe seco quitó al hombre de encima de su cuerpo. Ahora contaba con la fuerza de Dean, tremendamente más fuerte de lo que ella lo había sido nunca. "Y en cuanto a Julie, que esté embarazada, no quiere decir que sea una inútil ni nada parecido." Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y apartarse todavía más de ella.

Julie aprovechó el momento para levantar el pesado y dolorido cuerpo de Dean y fue hacia la puerta. Escuchó al hombre tras ella, levantándose del suelo mientras se quejaba. Le recordaba a un león enfurecido apunto de atacar. Lo escuchó dar unos largos pasos a su espalda y cuando tenía la puerta a unos pocos centímetros, justo cuando alargó la mano para llegar hasta el pomo; el hombre tiró de ella, la zarandeó como si de un muñeco se tratara y la lanzó contra la pared.

Tras golpearse la cabeza con la pared, creyó que perdería el sentido, las piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo. Pero el hombre, era mucho más fuerte que su hermano y también más grande, por lo que sin apenas esfuerzo, lo sujeto casi en el aire.

"Me gustan los juegos, pero no me gusta que el juguete se atreva a pelear conmigo. Creo que voy a tener que darte un escarmiento para que no vuelvas a hacer algo así."

Julie jamás había sentido un golpe así. Se dobló incapaz de respirar, al notar el ardor en el vientre y pensó en su bebé. Si estuviera embarazada, con un golpe así, seguramente perdería al niño. El hombre la dejó caer de golpe al suelo y puso una enorme bota sobre el pecho de su hermano.

No podía moverse, tampoco lo intentó, pero apenas podía respirar, no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil, atrapada con un tipo que no tenía buenos planes para ella y mucho menos los tenía para el que creía su auténtico rehén. Dean estaba perdido si sus hermanos no llegaban pronto para echarle una mano a tiempo.

"Vamos a empezar desde el principio. En primer lugar voy a divertirme contigo un poco, después de lo que acabas de hacer, necesito que me compenses, luego vas a decirme lo que necesito saber y por último…" El hombre deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de Dean y se detuvo en su vientre. "Ya verás como tu también lo pasas muy bien después de lo que vamos a hacer."

- o -

"Si soy Dean, ¿tan difícil es de creer?" Sam y Bobby miraron a Julie sin poder comprender todavía lo que había ocurrido. Jamás habían visto algo así, después de muchas cacerías y de todo lo que habían presenciado, nada se parecía a aquello. "¿Por qué no dejamos los ruegos y preguntas para cuando hayamos salvado a Julie? No soporto que se esté sacrificando por mi."

Dean miró un momento a su vientre abultado. Jamás había pensado que podría tener esa sensación. Estaba realmente embarazado, notaba al bebé moverse en su interior y nunca había creído posible sentirse tan feliz. Estaba aterrado por Julie, necesitaba abrazarla y decirle que volviera a hacer nada como aquello, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que había una vida dentro de él creciendo a cada segundo.

"Dean ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya sabes, después de todo y ahora…"

"Sam por favor, déjalo ya. Esto es raro si, no lo voy a negar pero tenemos prioridades."

"Y una de ellas es protegerte a ti y al bebé Dean, no puedes comportarte como siempre, tenlo en cuenta." Dijo Bobby con el tono más paternal que pudo, sin dejar de mirar a una Julie comportándose como Dean y a un Dean, extasiado por el bebé que llevaba dentro.

"No se ocurra decirme…"

"Lo voy a hacer Dean. Nunca te he dicho nada como esto, porque no pensaba que tuviera que llegar a decírtelo." Bobby no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, realmente estar cerca de aquellos hermanos era una continua locura. "No voy a permitir que te enfrentes a los hombre que te tienen retenido y que tienen a Julie, dinos donde están y en cuanto lleguemos te quedarás en coche esperándonos."

"Bobby no. Se trata de Julie está allí por mi culpa ¿No pretenderás que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras…" Dean se mordió el labio. Se parecía mucho al mismo gesto que ponía su hermana cuando no estaba segura de contarles algo a sus hermanos porque sabía que les iba a molestar o porque les preocuparía demasiado.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Dean?"

Dean apretó las pequeñas manos de su hermana y se hizo daño. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que el cuerpo de su hermana fuera mucho más frágil que el suyo, y pesado en esos meses de embarazo.

"¿Dean que es lo que no nos has dicho todavía?" Dijo Bobby.

Sam se acercó a su hermana y puso la mano sobre el hombro de la chica, tratando realmente de ver a su hermano allí. Quería abrazarla, como siempre hacía cuando ella se encontraba mal o cuando estaba asustada, quería decirle que todo saldría bien y que pasara lo que pasara cuidaría de ella. Pero si lo hacía, sería como echarle un gato a la cara a Dean, por lo que consiguió contenerse y no dijo nada.

"Hay un hombre, es el líder del grupo, al menos eso creo, no estoy seguro, tampoco han hablado demasiado conmigo. El caso es que el hombre, tiene… está ligeramente colgado conmigo o al menos creo que quiere…"

"Julie está ahí y ¿dices que hay un hombre que quiere…"

"Lo se Sammy, ¿Por qué crees si no que no puedo esperar? Se lo que pretende ese tipo y haré todo lo que esté en mi mando para evitarlo, si le pone una mano encima a mi cuerpo y lo que es peor todavía a Julie, lo mataré en cuanto vuelva a ser yo mismo."

"Dinos entonces donde la tienen."

"Os llevaré y vale, le quedaré en el coche. Pero tenemos que llegar a tiempo, no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada malo a Julie, no por mi culpa."

"No lo vamos a permitir y lo sabes." Dijo Sam, confiando completamente en sus palabras, seguro de que encontrarían a Julie, que evitarían que saliera herida. Siempre lo hacían, eso era lo que hacía, preocuparse los unos por los otros, por sus hermanos, por su familia y sobretodo ahora que se trataba de la pequeña de la familia, Sam no iba a fallarle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahí es, el edificio de en medio. Al menos eso creo, no he tenido apenas ocasión de verlo, pero apostaría a que ese." Dean, sentado en la parte de atrás del Impala; acababa de empezar a descubrir lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser un embarazo.

"Muy bien, Bobby ¿estás listo?" El veterano cazador asintió, por nada del mundo quería perder tiempo que les impidiera poder rescatar a la pequeña de los hermanos. "Yo entraré por delante. ¿Dean cuantos hombres crees que hay dentro?"

Dean no estaba seguro, tal y como había dicho antes, no podía saber cuantos eran sus captores pues lo habían llevado inconsciente y luego tan sólo había visto al que parecía ser el líder y a un par más que le traían la comida todos los días. Si había más y cuantos eran, era algo que desconocía por completo.

"Lo siento, me encantaría poder decíroslo pero no lo se."

"Tranquilo, nos las apañaremos. Tu quédate aquí, no se te ocurra salir del coche y ante cualquier problema, vete." Dean se quedó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de decir su hermano. "No me mires así. Por si no te has dado cuenta tienes en tu interior al bebé de nuestra hermana y si alguien intenta atacarte no vas a servir de mucha ayuda que digamos. Así que si ocurre cualquier cosa, quiero que te largues de aquí, Bobby y yo nos las apañaremos."

Bobby no dijo nada, pero su mirada decía con claridad que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Sam acababa de decir. Había escuchado quejarse a Dean, a pesar de haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas, sobre el dolor de riñones, cada vez más fuerte y la noche anterior lo había escuchado vomitando en el baño.

El muchacho no había querido mostrarse débil y mucho menos agobiado con el embarazo, pero no le era posible comportarse como era el mismo, no solo por estar en el interior del cuerpo de su hermana, sino porque llevar un bebé en su interior, le estaba dejando sin fuerzas.

"Más os vale, volver y sobretodo, más os vale volver con Julie." Terminó diciendo Dean, con toda la firmeza que pudo, intentando que el miedo a que algo terrible ocurriera se notara en su voz.

Los vio salir del coche, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el enorme edificio que tenía delante. No era más que una gran nave, pero entre lo poco que sabía de aquel lugar, era que tenía muchas habitaciones, había escuchado el ruido de puertas al abrirse y cerrarse y lo que había pensado era que aquello debía ser algo parecido a un laberinto.

"Tened cuidado." Les dijo justo antes de verlos marchar con dos armas en cada mano y un par más escondidas entre la ropa.

Se preguntó porque tenía el horrible presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. Incluso el bebé parecía alterado en su interior. Ya le había dado varias patadas a lo largo del día y no parecía tener intención de dejar de hacerlo.

"Vamos pequeño, no me hagas esto. No es que vaya a pasar por esto muchas veces porque tengo la intención de volver a mi cuerpo en cuanto toda esta locura se pase, pero te rogaría que dejaras de… ¡Auch!" De nuevo una patada, si le había escuchado tal vez no le gustara que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. "Definitivamente te pareces a tu madre." Dean sonrió.

Julie era exactamente igual de testaruda, al fin y al cabo era una característica básica de la familia Winchester, ser cabezotas los hacía únicos y por lo que parecía, el bebé iba a ser uno más.

"¿Qué tal si lo vemos de esta forma?" Puso las manos sobre el vientre de Julie y que ahora, extrañamente le pertenecía. "Mira creo que esto no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos. Yo quiero volver a mi cuerpo y tú, estoy seguro que echas de menos a tu madre, imagino que será mucho más acogedora que yo. Pero mientras estemos en esto tu y yo, debemos aprender a llevarnos bien." El bebé se había quedado quieto, Dean sonrió. "¿Ves? Podemos entendernos después de todo."

De repente escuchó un grito, proveniente del interior del edificio. Por muy raro que le pareciera, reconoció la voz sin problemas, pues era la suya; pero no era normal escucharla fuera de su propio cuerpo.

"Julie."

Pero no podía ir, no sólo porque se lo había prometido a Sam, sino porque el cuerpo en el que estaba atrapado no le permitía hacer gran cosa y mucho menos cuando en ese mismo segundo le habían entrado ganas de vomitar.

"Mierda, Sam date prisa."

Sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó en el asiento de atrás del coche y rodeó el vientre de su hermana con ambos brazos, no estaba seguro si era en plan protector o más bien por el miedo a que Julie no volviera a recuperar su cuerpo.

- o -

Julie miró su mano, no sabía cuanto rato hacía pero había empezado a temblar. La cerró con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en la palma, pero no le importaba, cuando aquel horrible tipo volviera no iba a notar ningún tipo de debilidad por su parte.

Aquel tipo horrible, pensaba que era Dean y llevaba varios días torturándole e interrogándole, Julie no podía fallarle ahora, no podía romperse, no podía contarle donde estaban sus hermanos y hablarle del cambio de cuerpo. No podía hacerlo por Dean, por todo lo que su hermano había aguantado en aquel lugar frío y totalmente siniestro.

Aguantó un grito cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y el mismo hombre apareció de nuevo. Se había ido, dejándola allí porque uno de sus hombres le había llamado. Parecía muy molesto cuando se había ido, tal vez incluso cabreado por lo que había ocurrido y le había dejado sola durante varias horas.

Durante ese rato, tuvo tiempo para pensar, para rogar para que Sam pudiera ir a buscarle pronto, para que Dean estuviera bien con su bebé, dentro de un cuerpo de chica. Sonrió al pensar en esa imagen, ojalá pudiera verla. Acurrucada contra la pared se sentía mejor cuando pensaba en sus hermanos, no por lo preocupados que estarían por ello o lo que estaban haciendo para sacarla de allí, sino en "sus hermanos"; en los que la habían criado, los que había estado con ella todo el tiempo, durante las dos gripes y la varicela, mientras su padre estaba cazando… ya no recordaba que criatura; durante la ruptura con aquel novio, el que la dejó por una estúpida animadora y los que habían sido su gran apoyo tras la muerte de su padre.

"Os quiero mucho chicos." Dijo para si mismo, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. Tal vez el cuerpo de Dean no estuviera acostumbrado a llorar, pero para ella fue lo más fácil. "Y si no podéis llegar a tiempo, no pasa nada, yo sola me metí en este lío al empezar a salir con Mike, no me di cuenta de lo que conlleva ser una cazadora, supongo que pague la primada por ser novata. Así que no os deis mal si cuando llegáis aquí, os encontráis con algo que no queréis ver. Lo único que os pido es que cuidéis bien de la niña."

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el mismo hombre entró de nuevo, todo el buen humor se esfumó en un soplido y el miedo que había conseguido reprimir en la soledad de su cautiverio, volvió apoderarse de ella con más fuerza que las veces anteriores.

"_Soy una Winchester, soy hija y hermana de cazadores. Puedo aguantar, soy fuerte y no voy a dejar tirados a mis hermanos." _ Decía ella en su cabeza como si se tratara de su mantra particular.

"Bueno, bueno, mis chicos ya me han dicho que han visto a tus hermanos saliendo de un motel esta mañana. Creo que vienen a por ti. Que poco considerado por parte de Sam, traer a Julie hasta aquí en su estado. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa." De nuevo apareció en el rostro del hombre, la horrible sonrisa, que tan mal hacía sentir a Julie cuando lo miraba, tanto que conseguía minar sus fuerzas hasta ponerla al límite del temblor.

"No te atrevas a poner una mano encima de mi hermana o te juro que te mataré." Había escuchado frases similares tantas veces que no le fue difícil simular la forma de hablar de su hermano en esa ocasión. Por la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del otro hombre, Julie supuso que se lo había tragado.

"Vaya, así que sigues queriendo pelea, pensaba que con los golpes recibidos antes tendrías bastante." Poco a poco el hombre se acercó a ella, con paso firme y seguro. Ella no retorció; no estaba dispuesta a mostrar miedo, si tenía que morir ese día no lo haría dando la impresión de que Dean era un completo cobarde. "Eso podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo."

Julie hizo que el cuerpo de su hermano se levantara. Iba a luchar, tal y como Dean Winchester lo hacía, nada de acurrucarse en un rincón, nada de pedir que no le hicieran daño, iba a enfrentarse a lo que ocurriera, pasase lo que pasase, por mucho miedo que tuviera o por muy terrorífica que pareciera esa escena.

"Por el momento no necesito que me digas donde están tus hermanos, porque estoy seguro que antes de lo que ninguno de los dos pensamos, están aquí, así que puedo dedicarme a otras cosas contigo."

Lo tenía tan cerca que si trataba de actuar por sorpresa y golpearle, seguramente podría alcanzarle. Tal vez pudiera salir de la habitación y con un poco de suerte y escabulléndose, podría llegar a salir del edificio. Tenía que intentarlo, no había más opciones.

Hizo un gesto, el ademán de golpearle en el estómago, ante lo que el hombre contestó cubriéndose, entonces Julie rectificó y buscando toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar en el cuerpo de su hermano, le golpeó en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo, del que se hizo daño ella misma. El hombre, que no había visto venir el golpe se dobló dolorido y ella aprovechó para golpearle en el estómago.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, el hombre se incorporó y cogió el puño de ella con una sola mano, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que sin duda podría llegar a romperle la mano. La hizo ponerse de rodillas y continuó apretando; no era posible que un ser humano tuviera es fuerza.

"No sabes contra lo que te estás enfrentando muchacho, nuestro señor cada vez está más fuerte, cada día que pasa nota más la presencia del hijo de tu hermana, que pronto se convertirá en su recipiente. Él nos da fuerza a sus más cercanos sirvientes, para que las usemos como creamos correctas y para nuestro disfrute y este es mi disfrute."

Como si se tratara de un simple muñeco, el hombre levantó el cuerpo de Dean tirando de su mano. Estaba a punto de fracturarle la mano, Julie estaba segura que pronto escucharía el crujido de los huesos de su hermano. Con un golpe violento, mucho más que la última vez, notó su cuerpo salir disparado contra la pared. Estaba segura que eso no podía ser bueno para la espalda de su hermano, ni para sus riñones.

Desde el suelo y con la respiración totalmente agitada, Julie vio al hombre acercarse a ella y al cogerla del cuello y levantarla en el aire, dejó de respirar.

"Ya te dije que me gustaban las presas que pelearan, pero hoy no vas a poder escaparte de mi."

El hombre se acercó a Julie y acercando el cuerpo del cazador hasta su altura le mordió el cuello con violencia. Quería que le doliera, de eso no había ninguna duda. Julie notó una gota de sangre correr por la piel y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor.

De repente lo dejó caer y el hombre se quedó ahí de pie. Julie estaba aterrorizada por lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Pero no, el hombre se arrodilló delante de ella y cogió el rostro de Dean con su mano.

"Me gustan los chicos guapos como tu y me gusta pasar un buen rato como ellos." cogió la camisa de Dean y tiró de ella para acercarlo, pero Julie no se movió. "Vamos, va pasar de todas maneras." El hombre acercó, tanto que el su horrible aliento, bastante parecido al azufre llegó hasta ella.

Intentando aprovechar una nueva ventaja, le dio una patada que lo dejó sentado y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero una mano le agarró de la pierna y tiró con fuerza de ella. Sin poder evitarlo su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo y durante un momento perdió el sentido de la realidad. Los oídos le palpitaban y le costaba pensar con claridad.

De repente, cuando se dio cuenta estaba boca abajo en el suelo y una rodilla estaba haciendo presión sobre su espalda. Intentó levantarse, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo. El hombre le cogió del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con tanta fuerza que no gritar, fue imposible.

"He dicho que me gusta una buena pelea, pero no que intenten ganarme. Ahora vas a tener que pagar por lo que has hecho." Julie volvió a gritar cuando el hombre tiró de su cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás.


	16. Chapter 16

No estaba segura cuando se había marchado el hombre. En aquella oscura habitación, en la que apenas entraba luz por las ventanas, no podía saber con exactitud cuando acababa o empezaba un día, tan sólo sentía que pasaban muchas horas y que sus hermanos no aparecían.

Pero el hombre se había marchado, le había golpeado con fuerza, obviamente creía que se trataba de un hombre, aunque si supiera la verdad, no creía que hubiera tenido muchas más suerte. Uno de sus hombres le había dicho algo y Julie, tal vez en su desesperación, creía haber escuchado el nombre de sus hermanos; pero estaba demasiado preocupada por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo de Dean como para ser consciente de ello.

La había dejado allí, se había olvidado por completo de ella y la había dejado tirada en el suelo, dolorida y pensando que su final tardaría en llegar y que el suplicio todavía ser más largo de lo que creía.

En algún momento y debido al dolor, se había quedado dormida, aterida por el frío y echa polvo, pero dormir era lo único que conseguía que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Al menos así podía soñar con sus hermanos, veía otra vez a Dean, con su cuerpo recuperado, a Sam cuidando de ella e incluso llegó a ver a su futura hija, porque ella creía que sería una niña. La vio en sus brazos, tan bonita, tan pequeña, pero con unos enormes ojos verdes, igual que los de Dean.

¿Y si no volvía a verlos? ¿Y si Dean se quedaba encerrado en su cuerpo para siempre porque el suyo moría? Dean si que se moriría, adoraba demasiado su vida, como para tener que convertirse de repente en una madre soltera.

Por eso tenía que seguir luchando, tenía que ser fuerte por Dean, para devolverle su cuerpo, por Sam porque no podría soportar la idea de perderle, después de lo mal que lo había pasado durante toda su vida y sobretodo por su futura hija, que tenía que verla crecer y convertirse en una preciosa muchacha a la que enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

Si, tenía que seguir luchando, por mucho que le costara, por mucho que le doliera el cuerpo o a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho ese tipo que le iba a hacer al cuerpo de su hermano. Ante todo, ella tenía que seguir luchando. Porque era un Winchester y como tal, jamás se iba a rendir.

- o -

Sam dudaba todavía de cómo se había dejado convencer por Bobby de llevar a cabo un plan tan suicida. "Tu entra por la puerta de atrás, por la orientación de las ventanas la habitación en la que tienen a tu hermana no estará muy lejos. Yo los entretendré por aquí."

"No sabemos cuantos son, ¿Cómo voy a dejar que te arriesgues así sin más?" Bobby sonrió y como siempre hacía en esos momentos, mostró su mirada más paternal, la misma que le había puesto a él cuando había vuelto a la vida o cuando se había encontrado con Dean tras resucitar.

"Porque sois más que mis hijos. Cuando John murió sentí que debía cuidaros y si él dio la vida por vosotros sin dudarlo, ¿No crees que yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación?"

Sam respiró con fuerza. "Muy bien, pero nada de heroicidades, en cuanto tenga a Julie conmigo, quiero verte fuera. No quiero que estés dentro más de cinco minutos, si tenemos razón, como tu has dicho, encontraré en seguida la habitación."

Se despidieron y una parte de Sam, una que no quería reconocerlo, sentía que no iba a volver a ver más al veterano cazador. Pero consiguió acallar a esa voz interna, ya había perdido a demasiada gente y más de los que deseaba se habían sacrificado por ellos, esta vez no iba a ocurrir lo mismo.

Ahora estaba solo, acercándose a la verja a punto de asaltar un edificio que podía tener gran número de guardias. Tal vez no saliera con vida de allí, pero al menos haría todo lo necesario para mantener a su hermana a salvo.

Por fin vio la puerta delante, respiró hondo y sacó el arma, desde luego no le iban a pillar desprevenido. Escuchó gritos en la puerta del fondo y se preguntó si serían a causa de Bobby. Aunque no quería que fuera así, porque eran demasiados hombres para acabar con ellos, Sam se dio cuenta que su entrada acababa de quedarse completamente vacía.

"Bueno no está mal."

Lentamente abrió la puerta y de la misma manera que le había ocurrido fuera, dentro no había nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío y al fondo escuchó unos cuantos gritos, que parecían extrañamente desesperados. ¿Estaría atacando alguna banda rival? O si realmente se trataba de alguna secta, ¿Tal vez era otra secta por tener el control de los adeptos?

Le daba igual, eso no le importaba, tenía que encontrar la puerta y no podía ir mirando todas las habitaciones, pues al final le descubrirían y además con eso perdería demasiado tiempo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de dar con la habitación correcta y en menos de cinco minutos o de lo contrario se encontraría allí completamente solo y sin el apoyo de Bobby.

Una corriente de aire cálido le dio en la cara. Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero estaba completamente cerrada. De nuevo el aire pasó junto a él y le rodeo tratando de llamar su atención; fuera lo que fuera lo estaba consiguiendo. El aire se movió lentamente y tiró de su mano empujándolo hacia una de las puertas.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó en voz baja, para evitar ser descubierto. Sin embargo nadie contestó a su pregunta y tras dar una docena de pasos, el aire lo dejó frente a una puerta, idéntica a todas las demás. "¿Quién eres y por qué me estás ayudando?"

El aire se retiró de él y Sam siguió con la mirada una figura completamente invisible, pero algo le hacía saber donde estaba aquel ser. Lo vio al fondo del pasillo e intuyó una figura humana, creyó distinguir una gabardina amarillenta y con el reflejo de una de las ventanas hubiera dicho que tenía unas alas negras enormes, pero cuando Sam quiso decir algo más, la figura había desaparecido.

"Muy bien esto es una locura, pero supongo que habrá que probar."

- o -

No estaba completamente segura si estaba consciente o no, si los pasos que estaba oyendo eran reales o formaban parte de su imaginación. Deseaba tanto que no existieran, que le dejaran tranquila, descansando de los golpes. Julie sabía que cualquier movimiento le haría sentir el mayor de los dolores; pero si su captor había vuelto, entonces no tendrían ningún miramiento con Dean.

"Dean, quiero decir Julie."

¿Por qué el hombre que la tenía retenida sabía que no era Dean? creía que no había delirado, estaba segura que no había tenido fiebre y que no había dicho nada que comprometiera su situación. Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"Deja a mis hermanos tranquilos, no les hagas daño." Dijo con los ojos todavía cerrados en un tono de voz que parecía ser más una súplica que cualquier otra cosa. "Me tienes a mi para divertirte así que no les que toques un pelo."

Sólo podía ser eso, tenía a Sam o a Dean y bajo tortura había conseguido que le dijeran que estaba su alma dentro el cuerpo de Dean. Cuanto tenía que haberles torturado para conseguir que le dijeran algo así. ¿Y si les había matado ya?

Complemente agotada empezó a llorar. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso, no le había pasado por la cabeza que sus hermanos estuvieran muertos, que al intentar salvarla, los hubieran matado a ellos.

"Acaba con esto y mátame de una vez si es lo que quieres."

"Julie, cariño, soy yo Sam."

El mismo hombre que un rato antes había estado a punto de hacerle las peores cosas imaginables, la tenía ahora entre sus brazos como si fuera la persona más cariñosa del mundo, como si realmente se tratara…

Abrió los ojos sin esperanzas, creyendo que se trataría de un simple truco para hacerle más daño. Pero entonces lo vio, Sam estaba realmente allí, Sam la tenía entre sus brazos, la estaba acunando y le sonreía cariñosamente. Durante un breve momento, el dolor y el miedo desaparecieron de su cuerpo y la paz más grande que nunca hubiera sentido se apoderó de ella.

"Sam, eres tu. Oh dios mío."

Pero esa paz duró poco, pues en el momento en el que intentó incorporarse un poco para abrazarlo todo su cuerpo soltó un terrible quejido en forma de insoportable dolor. Se detuvo para conseguir respirar, aunque no era nada fácil con, al menos, un par de costillas rotas.

"Julie, mírame, tranquila vale." Sam tomó su rostro con una mano, hasta que los ojos de su hermana se posaron sobre los suyos. "Respira, tranquila, tu sólo respira. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. ¿Puedes moverte?"

Haciendo caso a su hermano, la muchacha negó con la cabeza. Después de tantos golpes recibidos, debía tener algo roto. Se estremeció al comenzar a recordar todo por lo que el cuerpo de su hermano había pasado en dos días y apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Sam para empezar a sollozar.

"Voy a intentar llevarte, pero vas a tener que ayudarme." Le hablaba con tanto cariño, que Julie estaba empezando a olvidar donde estaba y porque tenían que salir cuanto antes.

Le temblaban las manos y parecía que las piernas iban a fallarle cuando Sam intentó ponerlo en pie. Si se tratara de su verdadero cuerpo, Sam no tendría ningún problema de cargar con ella, pero siendo el cuerpo de su hermano; la mejor baza que tenían era que Julie tratara de caminar por muy doloroso que fuera, al menos hasta salir del edificio.

"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo."

"Claro que puedes, vamos hermanita."

Sonrió al verse de pie, al ver que las piernas iban a aguantar el peso de todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de dar el primer paso, todas las fuerzas desaparecieron y se desplomó sobre Sam. Estaba demasiado débil, hacía dos días que no comía nada y el agua que había recibido había sido demasiado escasa, lo justo para mantenerla con vida. Pero no para caminar.

"Lo siento, lo he intentado, pero estar con vida aquí no ha sido fácil."

Si Sam no la hubiera estado sujetando en ese momento, hubiera caído rendida al suelo, pero con algo de esfuerzo, pudo sujetar el cuerpo de su hermano. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que Julie no aguantaría mucho más tiempo consciente.

"No pasa nada, ¿vale cariño? Te he prometido que todo iba a salir bien y así va a ser."

Julie asintió, pero escuchaba la voz muy lejana otra vez. "No… ahora no." Intentó controlarse, mantenerse despierta un momento más y no caer en un profundo sueño de agotamiento. Pero no fue posible y cuando Sam tomó en brazos el cuerpo de su hermano, Julie ya no fue consciente.

- o -

de la misma forma que le había sucedido a la entrada, salir de la enorme nave, fue completamente sencillo, pues no había ninguna seguridad. Aunque le costaba moverse cargando con su hermano al hombro, Sam consiguió llegar a donde estaban los dos coches.

Para alivio del muchacho, Bobby ya estaba allí esperándole junto a Dean. le pareció sorprendente la rapidez con la que se levantó su hermano, pese a los más de cinco meses de embarazado, pero supuso que la impresión de ver en el estado en el que estaba cuerpo y pensar como lo habría pasado su hermano, habría sido demasiado grande.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Dean muy alterado. "Bobby dice que ha visto algo extraño, pero no sabe lo que es."

"Creo que alguien nos ha ayudado."

"Si lo se." Corroboró Sam. "He visto una sombra pero… Mirad ahora eso no me importa, Julie está mal, no se lo que le han hecho esos cabrones, pero el poco rato que ha estado consciente… no está bien Dean."

"Muy bien pues vamos a mi casa, allí podrá estar cómoda, descansar, recuperarse y nosotros pensaremos como devolveros a vuestros cuerpos."

Un nuevo revuelo sonó en la nave. "Ha escapado."

"Será mejor marcharnos ya. Sam deja el cuerpo de tu hermano en la parte de atrás de mi coche y vete con Dean, tu hermano no está como para conducir." Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en el fondo era cierto, estaba nervioso, embarazado y dolorido, lo que menos le convenía ahora era conducir. Con ver a su hermana y saber que se recuperaría, Dean tenía suficiente.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dean, tienes que descansar. Por si no te has dado cuenta estás en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada de casi seis meses." Sam se puso delante de su hermano y casi sin hacer fuerza, consiguió que se sentara en el sofá.

Dean protestó en voz baja, pero no dijo nada más, pues al fin y al cabo sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Sentía que el cuerpo de su hermana estaba agotado, incluso empezaba a pedirle dormir; pero no podía, su mente de hermano mayor, sus pensamientos puestos en todo por lo que debía haber pasado Julie y la necesidad de hacer algo por ella; no le permitían estar tranquilo por más que lo intentaba.

"Tu ganas, pero tienes que decirme como está Julie. Desde que la trajimos aquí, no me has dicho nada. no haces más que repetirme que todo va a salir bien, como si en realidad fuera ella. Pero soy yo Sammy, sigo siendo Dean y no me creo ni una de tus tranquilizadoras palabras. ¿Cómo demonios está Julie?"

Sam suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a mentir a su hermano? ¿Cómo iba a mentir a la persona que me mejor lo conocía desde que había nacido? Dean podía leer sus pensamientos tan sólo con mirarle a los ojos, sabía si se encontraba bien, si estaba nervioso o si estaba asustado.

Miraba ahora a su hermano y se preguntaba si Dean ya sabía en el estado en el que se encontraba Julie. Tal vez no tuviera ni que decirle que estaba seguro que tardaría bastante en recuperarse o que no tenían ni la más remota idea sobre como volver a colocarlos a cada uno de ellos en sus respectivos cuerpos. Tal vez ya supiera incluso que su propio cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, que tenía varias costillas rotas y que necesitaban un auténtico médico para decir con exactitud cual era su estado.

Tal vez Dean ya lo supiera todo y lo único que quería era escucharlo del propio Sam, delegar en él, la responsabilidad de ser el hermano mayor. No lo sabía y tampoco quería preguntarle, tan sólo quería volver con Julie y estar a su lado, hasta que por fin, la menor de los Winchester abriera los ojos y pudiera comprobar que las cosas empezaban a salir bien otra vez.

"Julie no está bien. No se lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron allí dentro pero apenas me reconocía cuando la encontré. Creyó que iba a hacerle daño y eso no me gustó nada. creo que sigue confusa, como si estuviera metida en una pesadilla de la que no sabe como salir." Sam se dejó caer en un sillón frente a Dean y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

No estaba dispuesto a que su hermano lo viera llorando. No es que tuviera ningún problema a mostrarse como un hombre capaz de llorar por su hermana, Dean lo conocía demasiado bien; pero no podía derrumbarse, no siendo el único que de los tres que, parecía y debía, tener la cabeza en su sitio, el único que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Ahora comprendía como se sentía Dean la mayor parte de las veces, siendo el hermano mayor, el que tenía que protegerlos a Julie y a él, el que estaba ahí para enfrentarse a todos los problemas sólo para mantener a salvo a sus hermanos. Ahora Sam se preguntaba como había podido hacerlo Dean durante todos aquellos años sin haberse hundido nunca.

"Sam." La mano de Julie, con la fuerza de Dean sobre su hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad. Tragó saliva con fuerza para contener las lágrimas; definitivamente no iba a llorar.

"Estoy bien."

"No lo estás, porque se lo que significa preocuparte por tus hermanos. Aunque, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Sam levantó la mirada extrañado. No podía creer que aquellos encantadores ojos castaños que tantas veces le había mirad con la dulzura y candidez de Julie, ahora lo miraran con aquella decisión y franqueza que Dean jamás había podido evitar mostrarle.

Dean sonrió, intentando quitarle un poco de hierro a la situación en la que estaban.

"Cuando yo soy el hermano mayor y cuido de vosotros, es fácil, tu eres el hermano inteligente, el listillo que sabe darme la solución que busco con mirar en un libro o con pasar cinco minutos en internet; por no decir que nunca protestas como lo hago yo y Julie," Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo al pensar en la vida que habían pasado con su hermana. "Ya sabes como es, es punto medio perfecto entre nosotros dos. Pero ahora eres tu el que cuida de nosotros y por mucho que te lo niegue, se que soy un grano en el culo y que te saco de tus casillas, sólo por aparentar que sigo siendo yo mismo. Si yo fuera tu, ya me estaría odiando."

"Aunque estés en el cuerpo de Julie, sigues siendo un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo te crees que voy a odiarte con todo lo que estás haciendo por Julie?"

"¿A que te refieres? No he hecho nada, ella cambió su cuerpo con el mío, no es que tuviera mucho donde elegir." "Hemos quedado que te vas a tranquilizar y que vas a descansar para que cuando vuelva a Julie a su cuerpo no se caiga rendida por lo que hayas podido hacer con él."

"No hay duda que sigues siendo tu mismo. Dean, que tal si por una vez… vale seré sincero, se que no vas a cambiar tu cuerpo con el de Julie hasta que esté cien por cien recuperada y eso, teniendo en cuenta su estado emocional puede llevar meses. ¿Te has percatado que eso puede significar…"

"Sam… Claro que lo se y me aterra pensar que llegue ese momento, porque papá nos preparó para todo, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza algo semejante. Ni yo, con todo por lo que hemos pasado, pensaba que llegaríamos a algo así."

Inconscientemente, Dean se abrazó el vientre abultado. Conforme habían pasado los días, se había terminado, de alguna forma, de acostumbrar a la nueva vida que tenía, a sentir las patadas del bebé dentro del cuerpo de su hermana y a adorar a la pequeña criatura que en tres meses vendría al mundo.

Pero pensar que el momento del parto estaba cada día un poco más cerca y que si las cosas seguían así tendría que pasar por ello, lo aterraba como nunca le había pasado en la vida. No le importaba morir, si eso significaba salvar a sus seres queridos, no le importaba tener que dejar la cacería si así se acababa el mal en el mundo; nada le aterrorizaba tanto como pensar que tuviera que estar en el cuerpo de su hermana cuando llegara el momento del parto.

Sin embargo, jamás lo diría en voz alta, no mientras las cosas estuvieran mal, mientras Julie le necesitara para reponerse, mientras no tuviera la certeza de que si las cosas volvían a su sitio todo sería mejor para la menor de los tres hermanos.

Sam se levantó para intercambiar en sitio con Dean. este lo miró, pese que al hacerlo a través de los ojos de su hermana, su mirada no resultó tan amenazante como él hubiera esperado.

"Sam, mira…"

"Nada de Sam. Tu mismo lo has dicho, ahora estoy cuidando de vosotros, es como si te hubieras convertido en mi hermano pequeño. Así que atente a las consecuencias." Sam sonrió y fue a la cocina para prepararle un vaso de leche caliente a Dean.

Se encontraba mejor, no lo iba a negar, más relajado, si eso era posible con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo, como para poder pensar con la mente despejada.

"Sam, veo que ya has hablado con tu hermano." Bobby acababa de aparecer en la cocina y tan sólo ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sam, fue suficiente para saber que los hermanos habían hablado. "Acabo de hablar con viejo amigo mío, médico y que no sería la primera vez que me ha _ayudado fuera del hospital._ Viene para acá, él nos dirá como está Julie y si debemos llevarla a un hospital."

"No, no podemos llevarla a un hospital, allí podrían encontrarla con facilidad y no voy a permitir que se lleven a mi hermana otra vez. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a algo así otra vez."

"Julie es fuerte, es una Winchester, sabe a lo que se enfrenta." Bobby dejó de hablar al ver una sombra oscura apoderarse de los ojos del joven cazador. "Sam ¿Qué ocurre? Hay algo que no me has dicho ¿verdad?"

"Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Julie no sobrevivirá si la vuelven a coger." Apretó sus manos con fuerza para no empezar a temblar. "Creo que… no estoy seguro, pero cuando la encontré. Dios Bobby, estaba echa un ovillo, creo que no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Intentó huir de mi aterrada, creía que era él. Lo que ese tipo le hizo o lo que quería hacerle, espero… creyendo que se trataba de Dean, creo que intentó," le costaba tanto decirlo en voz alta como creerse que había sido real.

"Sam, no tenía ni idea. Pero eso es terrible. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"¡Sam!" El grito proveniente de Julie fue tan desesperado, que Sam sintió que se helaba el corazón.

Los dos cazadores echaron a correr. Al entrar en el dormitorio Dean ya estaba allí, sentado en al cama, abrazando a su hermana, que lloraba desconsoladamente, agitándose entre sus brazos.

Era muy extraño ver el cuerpo Dean estremecerse sin parar entre los brazos de Julie, escucharlo llorar tan desesperadamente, que Sam tardó unos segundos en reaccionar por completo.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Ha tenido una pesadillas." Contestó Dean.

"Creía que estaba otra vez allí, vi a ese hombre, estaba encima de mi, no podía moverme, me aplastaba con tanta fuerza que no me dejaba respirar. Me estaba ahogando y me… no hacía más que decirme cosas horribles, todo lo que me iba hacer, otra vez."

"¿Otra vez?"

Pero nadie pudo contestar la pregunta de Dean, pues alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

- o -

"Os recomendaría llevarle a un hospital, tiene tres costillas fracturadas y me gustaría hacerle una par de radiografías a su pierna, puede que tenga un desgarro en un ligamento, pero si el equipo adecuado…"

El Doctor Jonson era un hombre muy agradable, debía tener la misma edad que Bobby y su expresión era igualmente paternal. No les había preguntado que le había ocurrido al cuerpo de aquel muchacho que parecía que había sido agredido severamente. Tan sólo hizo lo que Bobby le pidió, lo examinó y dio su diagnóstico, sin preguntas de ningún tipo.

"No podemos, digamos que eso podría en peligro su vida. Aquí estamos más seguros." Pese a no decir nada más, el doctor no preguntó.

"Bueno, en ese caso y teniendo cuenta que le debo un par de unas cuantas a Bobby, por los pacientes que me ha traído con vida a mi hospital, supongo que podría hacer una excepción y hacerle unas radiografías extraoficiales a vuestro hermano."

"Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que nos estás ayudando."

Bobby acompañó al su viejo amigo hasta la salida, dejando a Dean y Sam con su hermana. "Ya no se como decirle que todo va a salir bien." Dijo Sam una vez que se había asegurado que Julie estaba dormida. "Creo que se lo he dicho tantas veces durante los últimos meses y siempre me he equivocado. No soy capaz de mirarle a l cara y decirlo de nuevo."

"Julie sabe muy bien por lo que estás pasando y como ha dicho Bobby, es una Winchester, es una chica muy fuerte, de lo contrario no habría aguantado todo por lo que ha pasado allí encerrada."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Claro que la tengo. Y la tengo también cuando te digo que deberías haberme comentado lo que le ha hecho ese desgraciado. Estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada, pero eso no significa que me haya convertido en alguien vulnerable o de cristal."

"Lo siento Dean, tan sólo pensé…"

"¿Qué tenías que pensar Sammy? Se trata de nuestra hermana y si algo malo le ocurre…

"Dean, Sam, no discutaís por mi culpa por favor." Ambos hermanos miraron a la cama en la que, hasta ese momento, dormía Julie. La chica, pese a estar en el cuerpo de su hermano, no era capaz de ocultar el miedo y el terror que sentía a volver a caer en las manos de aquellos tipos. "Sólo… por favor, sólo quedaos aquí conmigo, sentados conmigo, siendo mis hermanos, no cazadores.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan sólo cumplieron los deseos de su hermana y se sentaron allí, junto a ella, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Julie y sus ojos, con la mirada más tierna y cariñosa que hubieran mostrado en mucho tiempo, la miraban intentando reconfortarla


	18. Chapter 18

Sam apagó la televisión, había estado encendida durante más de una hora y no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la programación. Tenía la mente muy lejos de aquella televisión, pues la sensación de no haber hecho las cosas bien le estaba atormentando. Tal vez no hubiera podido hacer nada, tal vez, por mucho que hubiera tratado de impedirlo, todo habría salido igual, tal vez no había forma de evitar que aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Pero aún así, no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de pesar que Julie estaba en problemas y había sido herida, porque no había sabido ser un hermano mayor, porque no había sabido estar al lado de su hermana cuando esta lo había necesitado y sobretodo, porque no había visto venir el peligro cuando había parecido.

Entonces pensó en Dean, durante años, desde que Sam tenía memoria el mayor de los tres hermanos había estado allí, los había protegido y siempre que el peligro había estado cerca, bien por algún matón del colegio o por cualquier criatura que hubiera amenazado a uno de sus hermanos, Dean siempre había estado preparado para defenderles.

Se sentía tan impotente, incluso sentía que había sido un mal hermano con los dos, tanto con Dean como con Julie. Creía escuchar la lenta respiración de su hermana, encerrada en el cuerpo de su hermano, dentro del dormitorio, incluso pensaba que le llamaba pero que él no podía escucharla.

Se estremeció y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no quería llorar, no quería demostrar que era débil cuando en realidad tenía que ser el más fuerte. Respiró profundamente y escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse. Se serenó todo lo rápido que pudo y vio que entraba.

"Os he traído comida." Como siempre Bobby estaba allí para cuidar de los chicos. "Ayer vi que teníais el frigorífico casi vacío y he venido para rellenarlo." No esperó a que Sam contestara, pues sin más se dirigió a la cocina con las bolsas que había traído del supermercado."

"Gracias Bobby, pero no hacía falta que te molestaras."

El veterano cazador dio una vuelta en redondo sobre si mismo nada más dejar las bolsas sobre la encimera. Miró a Sam y el muchacho se hizo una idea de lo que le iba a decir, pues al fin y al cabo aunque con el trabajo que tenían, mentir tenía que ser una virtud, cuando se trataba de mentir a la gente que mejor le conocía, eso a Sam no se le daba nada bien.

"No hace falta que me vendas lo bien que os va. Hace días que estoy aquí con vosotros y no puedo decir que estéis en el mejor momento, ni como familia ni como cazadores. ¿Por qué todos los Winchester tenéis que ser tan testarudos y no dejar que nadie los ayude? Os conozco casi desde que habéis nacido y me siento como si fuera vuestro padre, si os ocurre algo malo, tengo la obligación, pero sobretodo la necesidad de ayudaros."

"Ya lo se Bobby, pero yo mismo me siento completamente impotente, siento que estoy aquí, mirando una televisión apagada y que no puedo hacer nada por mis hermanos. Julie está fatal, ni siquiera se atreve a contarme lo que le ocurrió en aquel lugar, lo que le hicieron esos tipo y en cuanto a Dean… ya le conoces."

"Tienes que darles tiempo, sobretodo a Julie."

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero me duele que no se atrevan a hablar conmigo como si fuera un extraño." Se apoyó en la encimera y apretó con fuerza el mueble, deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas y sacar toda la rabia que tenía acumulada dentro. "Que no me haya ocurrido nada a mi no quiere decir que esté bien."

La mano de Bobby sobre su hombro, le hizo volver a la realidad. El otro cazador lo miraba de una forma tan paternal, como nunca había visto a su propio padre comportarse con ellos.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Porque si hay una cosa que os caracteriza a todos los Winchester es que necesitáis tiempo para abriros, tiempo para adaptaros a una situación traumática. Primero os comportáis como si nada, como si todo estuviera, bien como si vosotros mismos pudiérais solucionar el peor de los problemas. Pero llega un día en que se os cae la máscara y entonces los demás, los que de verdad os queremos, vemos que estáis mal."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que hacemos eso y realmente nos abrimos?"

"En lo que se refiere a Dean, creo que vas a tener que insistirle mucho. Se que está aterrado por no estar en su cuerpo y por pensar que algo pudiera salir mal con el embarazo de Julie."

"¿Te lo ha dicho él?"

"Conozco a tu hermano." Sam asintió, eso sonaba tal cual era su hermano después de todo. "En cuanto a Julie, con que estés a su lado, no creo que pase muchos días sin decirte como está. Es una chica fuerte, le habéis enseñado bien, pero aún así en su interior sigue habiendo un ser frágil."

"¿Cómo Dean?" Bobby sonrió y asintió.

"Sammy." Los dos dejaron de hablar al escuchar a Dean llamar desde uno de los dormitorios.

Sin querer hacerlo, Sam se asustó. Cada vez que Dean le llamaba, pensaba que algo horrible había ocurrido, que Julie había tenido una de sus terribles pesadillas, que algo iba mal con el bebé o cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Recorrió en pocos segundos la distancia hasta los cuartos y se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Julie, al escuchar voces dentro.

"Lo siento mucho Dean, todo esto es por mi culpa." La voz de Dean sonaba tan apagada ahora que era Julie la que hablaba a través de él.

El médico había dicho que tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse y que sin ninguna duda en un hospital lo haría más rápido. Pero todos sabían que no podían llevarla a un hospital, pues allí sería donde primero mirarían los mismos hombres que habían secuestrado a Dean en un primer momento. Decidieron cuidar de ella en casa, después de que el médico les dijera una serie de indicaciones.

Para Sam ese tiempo que tuviera que pasar no era un problema, lo mucho que tuviera que cuidar de Julie o lo agotado que acabara todos los días, sus hermanos eran lo más importante en su vida y al menos ahora podría devolverle, al menos una parte a Dean de todo lo que había hecho él durante toda su vida para protegerlos.

"¿Pero que dices? De todo lo que ha pasado, nada es tu culpa."

"Yo cambié tu espíritu con el mío y ahora no se como devolverlo a la normalidad, en realidad no se ni como lo hice la primera vez."

Sam escuchó reír a su hermano, aunque proveniente de la voz de Julie, le hizo la risilla femenina que escuchó.

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo mucho que costó a Sam hacerse con sus visiones? Bueno, sinceramente, no creo que ni que las tenga dominadas todavía, creo que lo dice sólo para que no nos riamos de él."

Aunque eso normalmente le sentaría mal a Sam y le echaría lo bronca a Dean por decir algo así, ahora le daba igual, escuchar que su hermana se tranquilizaba con eso, que no se sentía tan mal por no saber usar sus poderes, era suficiente para Sam.

"Pero mírate, estás enorme Dean. ¿De verdad que me veíais así de grande cuando era yo la que estaba en ese cuerpo?" Aunque se le hizo extraño, Dean acarició la mejilla de su hermana, la que normalmente era suya.

"Si te digo la verdad cuando estás en este cuerpo eres preciosa y cuando estás embarazada… creo que tienen razón los que dicen que una mujer se pone más guapa cuando está embarazada."

"Eso sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor."

"Eso sólo lo digo porque es la verdad. Eres una chica preciosa. La verdad es que no me pena nada estar en un cuerpo como este y seguro que muchos hombres me mirarían por la calle. Ten en cuenta que tienes los genes de la familia y ya sabes que todos somos unos tipos muy guapos."

Julie se movió con dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo y especialmente el brazo lesionado. Ninguno de sus hermanos había querido decirle como de mal realmente estaba, pero ella prefería no preguntar.

"Bueno Sam no es de los guapos, pero supongo que siempre tiene que haber una excepción." Julie rió, aunque eso no le sentó nada bien a sus costillas magulladas, pero al menos le hacía sentir bien, en el sentido emocional.

"¡Eh ya está bien de meteros conmigo! Que porque sea el hermano mediano no tenéis derecho a burlaros de mi." Sam entró en la habitación como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo anterior. "¿Cómo estáis?"

"Bien, aunque el bebé parece un poco nervioso hoy, no ha dejado de dar patadas en toda la tarde."

"En realidad es una niña." Dean y Sam se quedaron mirando a Julie al escuchar lo convencida que había dicho aquello. "Pensaba que os lo había dicho, pero supongo que con todo este lío se me habrá pasado. Es una niña, voy o vas o vamos a tener una niña."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Sam fue el primero en hacer la pregunta.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, pues algo le decía que lo que Julie les iba a decir era realmente grande. Dean sin darse cuenta, puso las pequeñas manos de su hermana sobre el vientre, como si tratara de sentir al bebé, como si intentara saber si era un niño o una niña él mismo.

"Ya sábeis que esta niña no fue concebida como un bebé normal y corriente." Los dos hermanos mayores asintieron. "El caso es que un día sin saber porque sentí que podía escucharla, no con voz y palabras claro, si no que era algo distinto, algo mucho más íntimo algo más… algo que venía de dentro, creo que no sabría explicarlo y desde aquel día sentimos lo mismo, se cuando está bien, cuando está nerviosa y creo que ella siente todo lo que yo siento también." La expresión de Julie en el rostro de Dean cambió radicalmente y se entristeció rápidamente. "Al menos eso era antes, porque desde que no estoy en mi propio cuerpo, no puedo sentirla y tal vez por eso ella esté nerviosa porque sepa que no tu eres yo."

Dean la miró en silencio. Si todo aquel lío ya era bastante difícil de comprender y si ya le había costado aceptar que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermana embarazada, aquello se salía de su capacidad de entendimiento.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues la voz de Bobby sonando al fondo del pequeño apartamento llamando a Sam, distrajo a los tres hermanos. Sam se levantó, igual que Dean.

"No, tu quédate aquí, tienes que proteger a Julie, no sabemos cuando van a volver esos desgraciados a por ella." Dean asintió, aunque sabía que tras aquella petición, estaba la necesidad de Sam de proteger a sus dos hermanos y si evitaba que Dean, en su estado se metiera entonces todo sería más fácil para Sam. Por eso el mayor de los hermanos no dijo nada.

Sam se encontró a Bobby a la entrada y frente a él dos hombres, uno creía haberlo visto antes, recordaba aquella gabardina, estaba seguro que había visto su silueta cuando había salvado a Julie, pero del otro no tuvo dudas.

"¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir?" Sam avanzó hacia Mike, que al verlo retrocedió atemorizado.

Entonces vio otro muchacho detrás de él, mucho más joven y sobretodo más atemorizado que él.

"Tranquilo muchacho, todo está bien." Bobby puso la mano delante de Sam para detenerlo. "Ya que conoces a Mike, te presento a su hermano pequeño, Patrick, creo que ha dicho que le ha salvado gracias a vosotros y también te presentó a Castiel." Señaló al hombre de la gabardina, dejando pasar un minuto como si quisiera poner tensión a la situación. "Dice que es un ángel del señor."


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Desde cuando un ángel se preocupa por nosotros?"

Sam sentía que tenía que sentarse, que necesitaba ver las cosas con perspectiva para poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ya había sido bastante difícil de asimilar que los espíritus de sus dos hermanos se hubieran intercambiado los cuerpos; ni con todos los años que llevaba como cazador había visto algo así. Además estaba el grupo que había provocado que su hermana se hubiera quedado embarazada y ahora resultaba que tenía delante un ángel.

"Bobby ¿de que va todo esto?"

"Sam, tranquilizate, Castiel dice que nos ayudó a sacar a Julie del almacén, ¿recuerdas que la alarma saltó sola, sin previo aviso? Él lo hizo."

Sam miró al hombre que tenía delante. Parecía demasiado normal para tratarse de un ángel, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, ningún demonio parecía ser lo que era, hasta que era demasiado tarde. Pero en el caso de ese tal Castiel, era excesivamente normal dentro de aquel hombre.

"Me alegro de conocerte Sam, he oído hablar mucho sobre vosotros. Es un verdadero honor." Sam no podía creer que realmente estuviera oyendo a un ángel decir que se sentía honrado de conoceros.

"Gracias, pero no hubiera estado de más una manita de vez en cuando, cuando nos enfrentábamos a los demonios o ya puestos cuando mis hermanos más os necesitaban." No había podido evitarlo, tenía que decirlo, pues al fin y al cabo si realmente se trataba de un ángel, si resultaba que el bando _de los buenos_ y nunca habían hecho nada por ellos, ¿Por qué aparecía ahora?

"Sam…" Empezó a recriminarle Bobby.

"Lo entiendo, pero debes saber que no estoy aquí por órdenes superiores, simplemente, creí que debía hacerlo, era hora de tomar partido." Castiel dio un paso adelante y Sam se dio cuenta que una especie de aura invisible rodeaba al ser, algo que no se podía ver pero que podía sentirse.

Tanto era así, que los deseos de echar a patadas de la casa a Mike, habían desaparecido. Miró al muchacho y a su hermano y se dio cuenta que los dos estaban aterrados, Mike ya no parecía el tipo fuerte y seguro de su mismo que había conocido hacía días, ni mucho menos el tipo de hombre que podría secuestrar a una chica joven o dejarla embarazada contra su voluntad.

"Así que se podría decir que eres una especie de desertor celestial."

"Algo así, si." Castiel era parco en palabras, pero Sam estaba seguro que había más detrás de lo que el ángel quería mostrar, al fin y al cabo estaba allí, con ellos y decía que quería ayudarles.

No es que Sam conociera muchos ángeles, pero hasta ese momento, ninguno se había preocupado verdaderamente por la familia Winchester.

"Y has venido porque…" Por más que intentaba pensar en ello, Sam no encontraba respuesta a ese interrogante.

"Porque quiero ayudaros a regresar a la normalidad. Se que Julie y tu tenéis ciertas habilidades, muy poco humanas." Sam se estremeció, pues temía que al tener ciertos poderes demoníacos, los ángeles hubieran decidido tomar cartas en el asusto y erradicar ese problema de la tierra. "Y que al menos tu hermana todavía no ha conseguido controlarlas."

"Julie no quería hacerlo, no pretendía cambiar su cuerpo con Dean, tan sólo deseaba proteger a su hermano." Sam era un hombre fuerte, o al menos las circunstancias en la vida le habían hecho convertirse en uno, pero cuando se trataba de Julie, cuando algo malo podía ocurrirle a su hermana pequeña, toda aquella fortaleza desaparecía, para convertirse en pánico ante cualquier amenaza. "Si no estás aquí por orden expresa de dios, no tienes porque…"

Sam se puso entre la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de su hermana y Castiel, si quería hacerle daño a su hermana o pretendía lastimar al bebé, primero tendría que enfrentarse con él.

"No vengo a lastimar a tu hermana. No soy de los que creen que esas habilidades que os son dadas por ciertos demonios, tienen que ser necesariamente erradicadas." Sin darse cuenta, Sam suspiró aliviado. "Pero si quiero que sigáis haciendo vuestro trabajo, sois los mejores cazadores que he visto, nadie como vosotros ha terminado con tantos demonios. Quiero que tus hermanos recuperen sus cuerpos."

"¿Julie está preparada para eso?" Sam se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Dean; por muchos días que pasaran no conseguiría acostumbrarse a verlo hablar desde el cuerpo de su hermana. "Julie lo ha pasado muy mal estando en mi cuerpo y la conozco, no lo ha dicho pero está echa polvo. Lo último que quiero es que lo siga pasando peor. ¿Está preparada para algo así?"

"Tu mismo lo has dicho, es tu hermana. Vosotros tenéis que decidir eso." Respondió Castiel con firmeza.

Sam y Dean se miraron, con los años habían aprendido a hablar con el otro únicamente con la mirada. Apenas habían hablado durante los días anteriores, pues los dos habían estado demasiado preocupados por Julie. Sam tan sólo asintió, ya lo había dicho unos momentos antes, su hermana era fuerte y estaba completamente seguro que se recuperaría antes si estaba con el bebé. Dean lo comprendió, pues de alguna forma podía notar la fuerza que le estaba dando la futura hija de su hermana, como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

Sin embargo no pudieron decir nada, pues una voz detrás de ellos se lo impidió.

"Estoy segura, quiero volver."

"Julie cariño que haces levantada." Los dos fueron hasta su hermana, pero fue Sam el que la rodeó con su cuerpo. "Por su no te acuerdas el médico te dijo que nada de levantarte hasta dentro de unos días."

"Sam, lo he pasado mal, ya lo se y no he sido yo misma últimamente…" miró a su cuerpo y luego al de su hermano. "Eso es algo obvio. Pero aún así sigo siendo una cazadora, en prácticas si, pero una cazadora y creo que esta decisión nos concierne más a Dean y a mi."

Sam sintió que el corazón se le rompía, justo lo que más había temido durante aquellos días se estaba haciendo realidad. Al ver la mirada triste en los ojos de su hermano mayor, Julie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, estaba tan harta de lo que estaba ocurriendo que no se había dado ni cuenta de su error.

"Sam lo siento, no quería decir..." Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

El médico tenía razón cuando decía que no le convenía levantarse, pues ahora se daba cuenta que todo el cuerpo de su hermano le dolía, cada parte, cada músculo le hacía daño, por no hablar del brazo lastimado, quería sentarse y en cuanto fuera posible, regresar a su cuerpo.

"Sam te quiero y no me imagino estar sin tus consejos, ni lo mucho que me ayudas, pero ahora… no sólo me siento mal porque me duela todo el cuerpo, el problema es que he hecho daño a Dean al sacarlo de su cuerpo, no creo que le haga mucha ilusión estar en el cuerpo de una embarazada gorda y enorme como yo. Claro que necesito que estés ahí para guiarme, como llevas haciendo toda mi vida, pero en esta ocasión, es decisión mía y de Dean, mía porque no se si estoy preparada para recuperar mi cuerpo y a mi bebé."

Se estremeció, habían pasado tantas cosas durante los últimos días que no estaba segura si acordarse como era estar embarazada.

Dean la abrazó, sabía que también estaba preocupada por él, por el cuerpo que le dejaba, al abrazarla, notó que su cuerpo, de repente era frágil y creyó que podría hacerle daño.

"Todo va a salir bien, lo sabes ¿verdad hermanita?" Le susurró Dean al oído. "La verdad es que esta pequeñaja se ha portado bien, excepto sus patadas nocturnas, pero lo cierto es que no me importaría volver a mi cuerpo, aunque no sea en su mejor estado."

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Dean era mucho más grande que el de Julie, la chica consiguió enterrar el rostro en el hombro de su hermano y lo abrazó, cuidando de no lastimar al bebé.

"¿Podrás perdonarme Dean?"

"¿Por qué? Vamos Julie, creía que ya había quedado claro que he pasado unos de los mejores días de mi vida con la niña." Julie le miró y él tan sólo pudo sonreír a veces odiaba que lo conociera tan bien. "Vale, no le hace gracia tener que ir al baño cada media hora, pero no está mal poder comer por dos. Así que vamos, si tu estás segura de esto, podemos poner las cosas en su sitio de una vez."

Julie asintió y tomó las manos de sus dos hermanos, para luego ir hasta Castiel. Se quedó mirando por un momento a Mike y a su hermano. Durante días había pensado que no estaba preparada para volver a verlo, no después de lo que le había hecho, no después de haberla entregado a aquel horrible grupo y sobretodo no después de haber puesto la vida de sus hermanos en peligro.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que el muchacho estaba casi más asustado que ella, que se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido y que haría cualquier cosa para enmendar su error. Su hermano pequeño, Patrick, por su parte, se mantenía tras su hermano. Julie se podía imaginar por lo que habría pasado el pobre muchacho, para obligar a su hermano a hacer un trabajo que no quería. El muchacho la miró y ella sonrió, pero Patrick no le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a refugiar tras su hermano.

Por fin, se dirigió a Castiel, al ver que Dean estaba a su lado.

"Estamos preparados." El ángel dio un paso hacia ella. "Pero un momento. Cuando esto termine, cuando volvamos a ser nosotros mismos, quiero que me enseñes a dominar mis poderes igual que lo ha conseguido Sam."

"Son poderes entregados por un demonio."

"Lo se, pero tu mismo has dicho que no tienen porque ser malos y no quiero que lo sean. Al fin y al cabo cuando cambié mi cuerpo por el de Dean, no fue nada malo, al menos al principio. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Castiel no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con humanos, había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia observando su comportamiento, pero sin interactuar con ellos, tan sólo viéndolos, como si de una película se tratara. Por eso, ahora que estaba en medio de ellos, se daba cuenta que nunca se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de los seres humanos, una fuerza tan fuerte que podía llegar hasta él, con una sola mirada.

"Por favor, tengo miedo de hacerle daño a alguien y sobretodo, teniendo cuenta que voy a tener un bebé, no quiero ponerla en peligro."

"¿Es una niña?" Dijo Mike, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Julie lo miró y el muchacho se estremeció al ver sus ojos, los de su hermano, atravesándole, no dijo nada más, no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a lo que la chica pudiera hacer, con esos poderes de los que Mike no había oído hablar.

"Muy bien, de todas formas tendré que mantenerme alejado de mis hermanos por un tiempo, no están de acuerdo con que yo esté aquí." Julie abrazó a Castiel, aunque al apretar el cuerpo contra Castiel, el brazo le dolía más que nunca. "Será mejor que hagamos esto ya."

Julie y Dean se pusieron uno junto a otro y se tomaron de las manos, Sam se quedó un poco más atrás, al igual que Bobby, expectantes de lo que ocurría. En silencio, Castiel puso las manos sobre las cabezas de ambos y cerró los ojos. Dijo algo que ninguno de los que allí estaban pudieron comprender, hasta que un luz comenzó a inundar la habitación, rodeando a los dos hermanos.

Sam dejó de verlos por un momento por lo que se puso tenso y comenzó a acercarse, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la luz desapareció y todo parecía normal. Julie y Dean se miraron y sonrieron.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Sam.

"Como nuevo." Dean se dio la vuelta, en su cuerpo y dio un paso hacia Sam, aunque un segundo más tarde, comenzó a sentir las consecuencias de las torturas a las qe su cuerpo había sido sometido. "Sammy."

Su hermano llegó hasta él y justo cuando iba a caer al suelo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le ayudó a sentarse sin hacerse daño.

"¿Julie?" Preguntó Sam asustado. Pero la chica mantenía la sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, las dos estamos bien."


	20. Chapter 20

Con mucho cuidado, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, Sam ayudó a su hermana a sentarse en el sofá. Julie protestó. Hacia tanto que se había olvidado lo que significaba estar embarazada, que volver ahora a ello, le estaba costando más de lo que creía.

"Gracias, pero no me romper. No hace falta que estés todo el día detrás de mi para que no me ocurra nada malo."

"Lo se, pero eres mi hermana, estás embarazada y por muy extraño que suene decir esto, acabas de volver a tu cuerpo. ¿No pensarás que me voy a quedar sentado esperando a que te ocurra algo?"

Julie tiró del brazo del brazo de su hermano, para que se sentara a su lado y sonrió, esa misma sonrisa dulce y casi infantil que Sam había echado de menos mientras Dean había ocupado su cuerpo. la menor de los hermanos, cogió la mano de Sam y la colocó sobre su vientre, en silencio, esperando que algo ocurriera, esperando el milagro.

Entonces lo dos la notaron, una tremenda patada que le hizo quejarse a ella, pero que en ningún momento le hizo perder la sonrisa.

"Todo está bien, yo estoy bien, me alegro de estar en mi cuerpo y de volver a estar tremendamente gorda, y ella también está bien y que sepas que es toda una Winchester." Como si el bebé hubiera escuchado aquello, volvió a darle otra patada. "Fuerte como sus tíos."

"Y como su madre." Sam besó en la frente a su hermana.

"¿Cómo está Dean? Quiero decir que después de estar en mi cuerpo, en mi estado, ha tenido que volver a otro cuerpo que no está mucho mejor." Julie suspiró apenada. "Me siento tan culpable, cuando me tuvo aquel hombre en sus manos, no pude evitar que torturara el cuerpo de Dean. quería ayudarle, pero no fui capaz de hacer nada."

"Eh, no digas eso. Dean está bien, ya sabes que no es lo peor que le ha pasado. Además, estoy seguro que volvería hacerlo, sólo por mantenerte a ti a su sobrina a salvo."

"Pero…"

"No, ni se te ocurra. Dean está descansando, estará bien en pocos días y todo volverá a la normalidad. Tu sólo ocúpate de estar cada día más embarazada y pensar en la niña tan guapa que vas a tener en menos de tres meses."

"Menos de tres meses, no me lo puedo creer."

Julie se sobresaltó al darse la vuelta y encontrarse allí a Castiel, todavía no se había acostumbrado a las entradas y salidas del ángel. Le parecía un hombre extraño, siniestro en un principio, pero sin duda protector con todos ellos. Desde que le habían dicho a Julie que les había ayudado a sacarla de aquel almacén, la chica sentía que le debía la vida, aunque no había dicho nada, pues no sabía como hablar con un ángel.

"Mickey está en lugar seguro, no darán con él."

Julie todavía no se sentía con fuerzas de escuchar ese nombre. Mickey le había traicionado, creía haberse enamorado de él, pero tan sólo la quería como incubadora, pues cada vez que pensaba en él, se veía así, como una gran incubadora para los niños que aquella gente quería.

Querían hacerle daño a su pequeña, una hija que todavía no había nacido y que ya se había metido en problemas. Sin duda su futura hija era de la familia. Pero Mickey siempre aparecía en su mente, la imagen de alguien en quien había confiado, con quien había hablado de su familia, como si realmente pudiera confiar en él.

Ahora Julie se preguntaba si en algún momento podría volver a confiar en alguien de la misma forma que lo había hecho y si podría volver a amar sin creer que le iban a hacer daño.

"No va a volver ¿verdad? Mickey no va a volver, porque no quiero verle, no quiero saber nada más de él en mi vida." Julie se esforzó por no llorar, pero tenía las hormonas demasiado agitadas ahora que había regresado a su cuerpo, como para conseguir impedirlo. "Me mintió y me utilizó."

"Tenían a su hermano." Contestó Sam, intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

"¡Podría habérmelo dicho! Yo podría haber hablado con vosotros y podríamos haberle ayudado. En su lugar…" Se mordió el labio, todavía no hablado del tema con Sam y ni tan siquiera estaba segura de sentirse con fuerzas para hacerlo nunca.

"¿Julie?"

"Mickey fue…" las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas antes incluso de que continuara hablando, pero ya no las podía parar. "Mickey ha sido el único hombre con el que me acostado y mira lo que me ha hecho."

"Oh Julie, porque no nos lo has dicho antes."

Julie se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no quería que su hermano la viera llorar tan desconsoladamente, pero sobretodo no deseaba que la viera hacerlo un ángel. Pero al notar la mano de su hermano deslizándose por su espalda para intentar reconfortarla, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que Sam la rodeara y le besara la cabeza.

"Me sentía una estúpida, me sentía utilizada y como si me hubiera… era la primera vez, por mucho que le dijera a Dean que era mi vida y que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, tan sólo lo decía fastidiarle, porque no me gustaba que me controlara tanto, pero ahora me dio cuenta porque lo hizo y no soy capaz de darle las gracias por eso a mi hermano mayor."

No podía dejar de llorar, no había forma de controlarse, de hacer que su pena fuera menor, porque ahora que había empezado a decirlo, necesitaba que todo saliera, que su hermano lo supiera, quería sentir protegida de nuevo.

"MIckey no va a volver y te puedo asegurar que no vas a tener que volver a recordar su nombre nunca más."

Sam miró a Castiel y el ángel comprendió el que cazador le estaba diciendo. No quería ver a Micke junto a su hermana nunca más y no estaba dispuesto a protegerlo si se metía en problemas, lo primera era su familia y ese muchacho había destrozado el corazón de su hermana menor.

"Me marcho, tal vez esa gente vuelva a por él." Julie fulminó con la mirada al ángel, ahora ya no le daba apuro como comportarse delante de él, porque ahora Castiel ya conocía el secreto que durante mucho tiempo guardado. "Si llegan a él, pueden llegar a ti y a tu hija. Te prometo que eso no pasará."

"¿Vas a protegernos? ¿Por qué si el bebé que voy a tener puede ser… no se, no del gusto del gusto de tu jefe?" Julie se enjuagó las lágrimas sin separarse un centímetro de Sam, el gustaba sentir arropada por su hermano, estaba segura que así no podría ocurrirle nada.

"Ese bebé, esa niña es mucho más importante que el bien y el mal. Vuestra familia es importante para Dios, por lo que tu hija también lo es. No importa quien es el padre o como ha sido engendrada, lo realmente importante eres tu, su madre."

"¿A que te refieres? Yo no soy importante, mis poderes no son nada comparados con los de Sam y en lo que se refiere a ser buen cazador, no tengo nada que hacer frente a Dean. No soy más importante que ellos."

"Lo siento no puedo hablar sobre ello, pero te prometo que siempre voy a estar cuidando de ti, yo personalmente lo haré."

Antes de que Julie pudiera decir nada para darle las gracias por ello, Castiel ya había desaparecido y los dos hermanos se habían quedado solos en la habitación. Julie estaba mucho más calmada ahora que había dicho como se sentían y lo que Mickey representaba para ella. Pero todavía había algo que necesitaba hacer para sentirse completamente bien.

"¿Puedes echarme una mano para llegar hasta Dean? Quiero hablar con él." Sam asintió.

Cuando el muchacho se levantó, ella extendió los brazos para que le ayudara a levantarse, pero en lugar de ello, loa cogió en brazos, mientras ella reía. "Dean te ayudó a comprender sus sentimientos, Castiel ha dicho que te iba a proteger en todo momento de los tipos malos que venga a por ti, supongo que hacerte los días más cómodos es parte de mi trabajo.

- o -

Sam dejó a su hermana en la puerta del dormitorio en el que descansaba Dean. Regresar a su cuerpo no había sido tan sencillo como él había pensado. Creía que después de haber pasado por el embarazo de su hermano, su cuerpo no estaría tan mal, pero se equivocaba.

Al volver a entrar en él, se dio cuenta que su hermana había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. El dolor que ahora sentía, lo había ocultado ella sin ningún tipo de problemas. El dolía todo, el brazo, la pierna, las costillas la cabeza, todo estaba mal, como si lo hubieran tirado desde una altura de cien pisos.

Además estaba el recuerdo que tenía su cuerpo sobre el trauma ocurrido, como si la memoria del tiempo que había transcurrido secuestrado, permaneciera ahí, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

No se podía creer que cuando había estado su hermana, no se hubiera dado cuenta.

La escuchó entrar y abrió los ojos al notar la mano de ella sobre la suya.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"He estado mejor, pero me pondré bien enseguida."

"No es cierto, se como estás y necesito que me digas la verdad, porque tengo que hablar contigo y serte sincera, porque no he sido honesta del todo. Has sido como un padre para mi estos últimos años y no sabido verlo y entenderlo."

"Julie, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Primero tu, por favor, dime como estás."

Dean suspiró y aunque no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo su hermana, decidió contarle a la verdad.

"Me duele hacer cualquier movimiento, incluso creo que pestañear es doloroso. Pero ya sabes, los Winchester nunca nos rendimos y esto no son más que heridas físicas y esas se terminan por curar."

"¿Y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerte?"

"No pienses en eso, estoy bien que es lo que cuenta y después de los demonios que han intentando hacerme daño, lo que un grupo de humanos quiera hacerme, no me va a molestar. Ahora a tu." A pesar del dolor, Dean levantó la mano hasta la mejilla de su hermana y la acarició.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por haberte mentido. Por haberte hecho creer que me había acostado con algún chico antes que con Mickey y por no haberte dicho que lo hice con él. No tenías porque haberte enterado en el hospital."

"Un momento, ¿Quieres decir que…?"

"Que Mickey me dejó embarazada y que era la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien. Creía que eras como papa y que si te lo decía, te enfadarías, te imaginaba gritándome como él y no quería perderte."

"Nunca me vas a perder, aunque un demonio intente quitarme de en medio, nunca me vas a perder."

Moviéndose lentamente, Dean se hizo a un lado y dejó que Julie se tumbara a su lado. Rodeó su cuerpo con delicadeza y puso su mano sobre el vientre de su hermana, allí donde estaba su sobrina.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro que lo digo en serio, nunca me vas a perder."


	21. Chapter 21

El camarero tragó las dos hamburguesas para Sam y Dean y la enorme ensalada para Julie. Dean la miró y sonrió, su hermana estaba enorme, pero le parecía una muchacha preciosa, no sólo por ser eso, su hermana, sino porque el embarazo le hacía ser más bonita todavía.

Era el primer día después de toda aquella locura, en el que podían estar tranquilos, tomarse un rato para volver a ser hermanos y no tener que preocuparse por nada. No recordaban cual había sido el último bar de carretera en el que habían comido, pero lo cierto era que no les importaba lo más mínimo. Julie estaba bien, tranquila, que era lo que más necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta su estado, Dean casi se había recuperado de las heridas, a excepción del brazo vendado que todavía no había sanado por completo y Sam, estaba consiguiendo mantener la calma en la familia.

Castiel les había dicho que les protegería y aunque les costaba hacerse a la idea de que los ángeles existieran realmente, les gustaba saber que había alguien cubriéndoles las espaldas si era necesario. Por su parte Bobby, ejerciendo como siempre de padre, estaba continuamente llamándoles, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, que Julie y el bebé lo estaban llevando bien y que los hermanos habían arreglados por fin las cosas entre ellos.

La cena pasó tranquila, apenas hablar aunque no tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en las que pensar, pero aquello era tranquilo, los tres hermanos juntos, pasando una velada tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Finalmente, fue Dean el que decidió hablar.

"Nunca creí que pudiera decir algo así, pero me gusta esto."

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" Preguntó Sam, mientras Julie observaba a sus dos hermanos atentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si ya supiera lo que Dean iba a decir.

"Esto, tu, Julie, yo, todos juntos por fin, a punto de ser uno más en familia, como si realmente fuéramos una familia más. ¿Y sabéis que? Creo que me gusta, si porque no decirlo, esto me gusta, me gusta pensar que podemos estar así siempre, sin demonios, sin vampiros, nada, simplemente nosotros."

"No me lo puedo creer, Dean." Señaló Sam tras beber un largo trago de cerveza. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o que? ¿De verdad serías capaz de vivir sin cazar? ¿Podrías instalarte en una ciudad, aparcar el Impala en el garaje y tener una vida normal? Con las veces que te lo he dicho yo y ahora sales con eso."

"Si, podría porque me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente vale la pena y lo que no quiero arriesgar por seguir los pasos de papá."

Julie observó a su hermano, tantas veces habían discutido sobre lo poco que le gustaba a ella la forma en la que su padre hacía las cosas y ahora parecía que tenía razón. Después de todo, Dean no era John Winchester, por mucho que en ocasiones así lo hubiera visto Julie. No, era su hermano, su mayor protector, la persona que más se preocupaba por él y sobretodo una de las dos personas que más le quería.

Sonrió, definitivamente se sentía a gusto, feliz con su familia a la que en alguna ocasión y siguiendo los pasos de Sam, hubiera deseado dejar por llevar una vida diferente. Nunca había hablado del tema, pero siempre le habían gustado los animales, aunque John no le había permitido tener un perro; en su mente siempre había estado la idea de estudiar veterinaria y poner una clínica.

En cada ciudad que habían visitado había observado el mejor lugar para su clínica. Pero al final se marchaban, dejaban la cuidad atrás, una parte de su vida terminaba y ese sueño, esa carrera que nunca existiría, se quedaba simplemente en un sueño.

Pero ahora, lo veía todo diferente. Había estado a punto de morir, por culpa de un grupo, secta o lo que fueran aquellas personas, que la habían dejado embarazada con un bebé que traería de vuelta a un ser maligno. Dean la había protegido, Sam había cuidado de ella, todos los que la rodeaban, incluido aquel misterioso ángel que la había ayudado a escapar, habían estado allí por ella, como una gran familia. ¿Cómo podría dejarlos atrás? Abandonar a su gente estaba fuera de toda discusión.

"Gracias chicos." Los dos hermanos se quedaron cayados, en completo silencio observando a su hermana. "No me miréis así, se todo lo que habéis hecho por mi estos meses… bueno toda mi vida y creo que nunca os he dado las gracias de verdad. Últimamente estoy intentando sincerarme y creo que tengo que deciros también esto."

"Vamos Julie no es necesario que hagas esto, te conocemos perfectamente y sabemos…"

"No, no quiero que sepáis lo que pienso, no quiero que penséis las cosas porque lo leéis en mis ojos. Quiero ser yo misma la que os lo diga, porque ya he sentido lo que ocurre cuando creo que os puedo perder."

Julie bebió un largo trago del refresco que tenía delante; hacía tiempo que había olvidado el sabor de una cerveza, pero no le importaba, pues el bebé que crecía en su interior, era mucho más importante.

"Quiero daros las gracias porque siempre estáis ahí, detrás de mi, evitando que me meta en problemas. Durante mucho tiempo no he sido más que una niña en un mundo de adultos. Una niña que creía que podía ser como vosotros, cazadora, fuerte y capaz de arriesgarlo todo." La mano de Sam tomó la de su hermana. "Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no soy igual a vosotros y creo que debería, no se, quedarme atrás cuando lucháis, dejar de ponerme en peligro y así evitar que os preocupéis por mi."

"No digas tonterías." Dean se levantó y se sentó al lado de Julie en el otro lado de la mesa. "Eres una gran cazadora, algo inexperta para lo que éramos Sam y yo a tu edad." Sam fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. "Lo que quiero decir es que todavía tienes mucho que aprender, pero eso es culpa nuestra, tal vez hemos sido demasiado protectores contigo por ser chica o por ser la hermana más pequeña, no lo se, pero no creo que debas quedarte atrás. Bueno tal vez durante unos pocos meses más si, claro está."

Dean acarició el vientre abultado de su hermana y sintió una patada, proveniente del bebé. Rodeó los hombros de su hermana con su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

"Dean tiene razón, tienes mucho que aprender, pero podemos ponerte al día en cuanto nazca el bebé. Si quieres hacer esto, si quieres se cazadora, no voy a ser yo, ni va a ser Dean los que te lo prohibamos."

"Pero os pondré en peligro."

"Eso no es del todo cierto; cuando Sam y yo luchamos juntos, somos el punto débil del otro, de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo, tenemos puestos todos los sentidos en protegernos. No es cuestión de ponernos en peligro, si no de guardarnos las espaldas."

Julie asintió, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pues toda su vida se había visto como el eslabón más débil de la familia, aquel que tenía que ser protegido. Por fin se daba cuenta que había estado equivocada.

De repente protestó, pues el bebé soltó una patada demasiado fuerte.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Dean sobresaltado.

"Si tranquilo ha sido sólo el bebé, debe notar que estoy nerviosa." Julie levantó la mirada hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que estaba se abría y entraba alguien en el bar. El color desapareció de su rostro y Dean siguió su mirada, para ver que era lo que le había asustado tanto.

"O tal vez. No creo que se casualidad que haya entrado aquí. Tal vez hayan encontrado alguna forma de rastrearme a mi o al bebé y me están buscando. ¿Dean que vamos a hacer?"

"Chicos, creo que es hora de irse."

Dean le hizo un gesto a Sam para que mirara. Allí estaba, todos lo conocían, se trataba de uno de aquellos tipos, de la secta que apenas conocían, pero que tanto daño les había hecho. No se había fijado en ellos, no los había visto, por lo que los tres hermanos creyeron que sería un buen momento para salir de allí.

Trataron de moverse con total naturalidad, Dean pagó, dejando una buena propina y siguió a Sam y Julie que estaban llegando a la puerta. Sin embargo, el hombre, al que no le habían quitado la vista de encima, se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a una de las mesas vacías desde la barra y chocó con Julie.

"Lo siento, no le había visto." Dijo el hombre, disculpándose, mientras los tres hermanos se ponían tensos. "Vaya, cuanto lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, espero no haberla lastimado."

Se trataba de un hombre del medio oeste, que en otras circunstancias les hubiera parecido realmente encantador y educado, pero no entonces, cuando al más mínimo descuido podía meterlos en un gran problema.

"No, no se preocupe, estoy bien pero gracias de todos modos por preocuparse." Contestó Julie todo lo serena que pudo.

Los tres hermanos esperaron unos segundos, pero nada pasó, afortunadamente para ellos, el hombre no reconoció a la menor de los hermanos y decidieron seguir adelante hasta la calle. Una vez allí, Julie se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre, pues todavía temía que pudiera darse la vuelta, mirarla y hacer una terrible llamada telefónica, pero no fue así, el hombre estaba mirando la carta, totalmente preocupado en saber que era lo que iba a cenar.

"Vamos, será mejor moverse rápido antes de que recuerde quien eres." Dijo Dean, mientras abría la puerta del Impala."

"Julie, ¿estás segura que era uno de esos tipo? Tal vez te hayas confundido, parecía un tipo muy amable y no tenía pinta de querer secuestrar a nadie."

"Sammy, sinceramente ¿Crees que los secuestradores o los miembros de las sectas, tienen caras de malas personas?"

Dean sonrió, pese a que el brazo herido, todavía le dolía demasiado, su sentido del humor y su facilidad para meterse con su hermano estaban otra vez de vuelta, lo que desde luego, era señal de que se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

"No pero a lo mejor…"

"Chicos, ¿Qué tal si nos subimos al coche y discutimos esto de vuelta en la habitación?" Dean y Sam dejaron su discusión al escuchar el tono de voz asustado de su hermana al decir aquello. "Sam, espero que ahora te convenzas de que yo tenía razón."

Los tres hermanos miraron delante de ellos, a la carretera, donde cuatro hombres, a lo lejos, cerraban el paso y lentamente se acercaban a ellos con paso decidido. Dean entró en el coche y sin decir nada lo puso en marcha, mientras sus hermanos hacían lo mismo sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

"No nos van a dejar pasar." Julie estaba asustada, definitivamente la noche tranquila, acababa de terminar para ellos. También miró hacia el bar, de donde había salido el hombre con el que se había chocado, no estaba equivocada, había reconocido perfectamente bien a aquel tipo que al igual que sus cuatro compañeros se acercaban al coche. "No podemos ir a ninguna parte, porque no nos van a dejar pasar."

"Se que no nos van a dejar pasar Julie, en realidad cuento con eso." Dijo Dean con una sonrisa de picardía y las manos bien aferradas en el volante. "Porque sinceramente, estaba esperando el mejor momento para llevarme a unos cuantos de esos cabrones conmigo."

Dean pisó con fuerza el acelerador y el embrague mientras permitía que aquellos se acercaran a ellos.

"Dean no puedes hacerlo." Gritó Julie, para que los rugidos del coche no bloquearan su voz, sin embargo su hermano pareció no escucharlo, o como ella temía, no quería escucharle. "Dean por favor, no puedes matarlos sin más.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean quería hacerlo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba matar a otros seres humanos, si eso es lo que eran. Llevaban demasiado detrás de su familia, amenazando la seguridad de Julie y la de su bebé, que ellos mismos querían conseguir para no sabía que planes.

Quería acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, matarlos, hacer que desaparecieran de su vida de una vez por todas y no tener que mirar siempre a sus espaldas, por miedo a ser perseguidos.

"Dean, por favor, sabes que no puedes hacerlo." Repitió de nuevo Julie desde el asiento trasero del coche. Sintió su mano apretando su hombro para tratar de llamar su atención, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en aquellos rostros desagradables y atemorizantes para su pequeña familia. "Dean no lo hagas por mi."

"Es precisamente por ti por quien tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Realmente es justo que lo hagas por Julie?" Preguntó de pronto Sam. Tanto Den como Julie miraron a su hermano, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. "Si lo haces será una venganza, no por el simple echo de proteger a Julie. No la pongas de excusa."

"¿Acaso tu no lo harías?"

Dean volvió a mirar a la carretera, los hombres se habían quedado ahí parados frente al coche, como si estuvieran esperando a que Dean hiciera algo. Realmente parecía que deseaba ser atropellados.

"Sabes muy bien que no." Contestó su hermano contundentemente.

"¿Se puede saber que hacen esos tipos ahí parados? Pareces jodidos zombis."

Era cierto, parecían haberse convertido en estatuas en mitad de la nada. Dean hizo rugir al motor para ver como reaccionaban, pero ninguno de ellos se movió, como si en realidad no lo hubieran escuchado.

"Dean por favor vámonos." Dijo Julie casi al oído de su hermano. "Esto no me gusta nada. Por favor Dean, salgamos de aquí."

"Tu hermana tiene razón." Julie estuvo a punto de gritar al ver a Castiel aparecer de la nada junto a ella en el coche, mientras que sus hermanos se volvían para mirar al ángel. "No debes lastimarlos y mucho menos matarlos. Es parte de su plan."

"¿De que estás hablando? Si todo esto tiene algo que ver con Julie y el bebé nos gustaría saberlo Cass, si eres tan amable."

Dean estaba disgustado con el ángel, Castiel siempre sabía mucho más que ellos, se guardaba información y Dean empezaba a pensar que había mucho con relación a Julie, que tendría que haberles dicho, sin embargo, no era el momento de reprocharle eso.

"Esa secta, como vosotros la llamáis, necesita que la sangre de uno de ellos sea derramada para seguir adelante con su plan para tu bebé." Castiel miró a Julie con sus ojos entristecidos y la chica se estremeció.

"Creía que ya no querían a mi bebé." Julie rodeó su vientre de forma protectora.

"Lo siento pero si. Llevan actuando mucho tiempo, cientos de años, posiblemente más y siempre quieren lo mismo, traer a este mundo a su maestro, del vientre de una humana."

"¿Cómo Jesucristo?"

"Más bien como el Anticristo." Julie evitó que un gemido escapara de su boca.

Deseaba salir del coche, echar a correr lo más lejos que pudiera de aquella gente, para que no pudieran acercarse a su bebé. Pero se había quedado petrificada allí mismo, clavada en el asiento, clavada la mirada en el horizonte, donde aquellos tipos todavía esperaban.

"¿Entonces que quieres que haga? ¿Doy la vuelta?"

"Si das la vuelta te seguirán. Sigue adelante, muy lentamente y cuando pases por su lado, acelerad, ninguno debéis mirar atrás o de lo contrario estaréis llamando su atención. Ahora mismo esos hombres no son conscientes de sus actos, no actúan por voluntad propia." Castiel puso la mano sobre el vientre de Julie. "Es una niña sana, especial, muy especial, pero no ha sido contaminada."

Julie sonrió y sin decir nada más, se abrazó a Castiel. El ángel quedó sobrecogido por la emoción tan poco contenida por parte de la chica. Dean y Sam lo miraron sonrientes.

"Bienvenido al mundo de los humanos." Dean arrancó lentamente, tal y como había dicho en ángel, temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir en los siguiente minutos, pues algo de todo aquello le daba muy mala espina y poca seguridad. "Por cierto Cass ¿Qué has hecho con Mike y su hermano?"

Necesitaba algo con lo que entretenerse, mientras llevaba a cabo, aquel camino, de forma tan lenta, que parecía estar cubierto de minas por todas partes. Estaba agarrotado, con las manos tensas sobre el volante, como si pudiera arrancarlo de un solo estirón.

"No recuerda lo sucedido durante los últimos meses, para ellos no será más que un mal sueño, producido por la ingestión de sustancias indebidas."

"¿Les has hecho creer que iban drogados?" Dean se echó a reír, sobretodo porque estaban pasando junto a aquellos hombres y ninguno se estaba movimiento, los miraban, estaba seguro de eso, aunque como les había dicho Castiel, ninguno los miraron..

Por fin estaban fuera, por fin podía acelerar. No lo dudó dos veces, aunque seguía deseando dar marcha atrás y matarlos a todos, no podía poner más en peligro todavía la vida de su futura sobrina. Por eso, apretó con fuerza el acelerador y miró la carretera recta que tenía delante.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía en su interior ese mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar y nunca se equivocaba. Su padre le había enseñado a confiar en su instinto y lo malo era, sobretodo en ese momento, que nunca fallaba.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que era lo que iba a ocurrir y lo peor de todo es que por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no podría haberlo evitado, el hombre apareció de la nada, saltó delante del coche y Dean tan sólo tuvo tiempo de parar cuando ya lo había arrollado.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Dean, en lo que casi había sido un grito.

Dean salió rápidamente del Impala, al igual que hizo Sam, mientras que Julie permaneció dentro con su rostro totalmente empalidecido y sin poder hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

"Derramamiento de sangre de un miembro de la hermandad para la venida de su señor." La voz de Castiel, resonó con fuerza en la carretera.

"¿Eso quiere decir…?"

"Es pronto para decirlo." Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para Dean y Sam, menos cuando miraban a Julie, que aterrorizada dentro del coche, buscaba en la mirada de sus hermanos, una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Puedes deshacerte del cadáver?" Preguntó Dean a Castiel.

"¿No pretenderás esconderle esto a Julie? Dean por favor, es nuestra hermana y puede estar embarazada con…"

"No lo digas Sammy. Ese bebé va a ser normal, por mucho que esté marcada para ser otra cosa. Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo." Dean fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. "Me da igual lo que una secta quiera de mi sobrina, vamos a proteger a esa niña ante todo."

Sam asintió, Castiel hizo lo mismo. Muchas veces el ángel se había preguntado porque seguía a Dean de esa forma tan directa, con los ojos casi cerrados, sin preguntarse si debía hacerle caso a un simple humano. Pero la respuesta estaba fácil en su mente, Dean tenía algo, había algo en el cazador que le hacía ir con él, algo atrayente, como una orden, como una necesidad incluso. Pero el ángel, simplemente le seguía.

"Volvamos a casa, Julie no debe saber nada de esto, en su estado no necesita más presiones." Ni Sam y Castiel dijeron nada al respecto. Dean y Sam subieron al coche en silencio, mientras Castiel desaparecía con el cadáver.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Dean." Julie se acercó como pudo al asiento de delante hasta su hermano.

"No es nada, un aminal al que he golpeado seguramente, pero cuando hemos salido, no había nada."

"Pero yo he visto un hombre salir de la nada."

Dean se volvió sonriente. "No he atropellado a ninguna persona si eso es lo que te preocupa." Julie le miró a los ojos, era la mejor manera en la que conseguía saber si su hermano le decía la verdad o no, pero no pudo saberlo, era una de esas veces en las que Dean había puesto una barrera para evitar decir lo que pensara y que nadie lo viera.

Por eso Julie no dijo nada, se acomodó en el asiento y decidió aceptar sus palabras.

- o -

"¡Dean!, ¡Sam!" El grito de Julie inundó rápidamente todo el apartamento.

Aquel apartamento se había convertido rápidamente en el hogar de los Winchester. Hacía mucho que no estaban acostumbrados a vivir en una sola casa, en una sola ciudad y que los vecinos empezaran a conocerlos poco a poco. Habían hablado ya muchas veces de que les hacía gracia parecer gente normal, gente normal y cotidiana, en lugar de tener que mentir sobre sus nombres o sobre a lo que se dedicaban.

Los últimos días habían sido realmente tranquilos, sin darse cuenta llevaban meses en el apartamento, pues al fin y al cabo Julie necesitaba descansar cada día más conforme se acercaba el día del parto y Dean, debía recuperarse de los daños producidos durante su secuestro.

Todo había sido realmente tranquilo durante aquellos días y desde luego, parecían una familia normal y corriente, tres hermanos que cuidaban los unos de los otros, cuyos padres habían muerto hacía un tiempo ya.

Pero esa situación de familia normal, desapareció más pronto de lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, por culpa de una noche que todos ellos tardarían en olvidar.

"¡Dean! ¡Sam!" Volvió a gritar la chica mientras se ponían en pie con cierta dificultad.

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más grande y la movilidad le era cada vez más difícil ahora que entraba en los ocho meses de embarazado. Ella se veía demasiado grande, enorme, pero sus dos hermanos, le repetían una y otra vez que estaba preciosa y que estaban seguros que la niña que venía en camino, iba a ser igualmente hermosa.

Pero aquella noche algo iba mal, no sabía lo que era, pero su cuerpo le decía que algo iba realmente mal. No podía estar de parto todavía, el médico le había dicho que todavía tardaría unas semanas más. Pero ella se sentía tal y como el mismo médico le dijo que se sentiría cuando fuera a dar a luz.

Los dos hermanos, con rostros somnolientos, entraron en el cuarto.

"Creo que la niña ya viene y creo que algo va mal, no se lo que es, pero algo no va bien con la niña." Julie trató de dar un paso adelante, pero no pudo, las piernas se le doblaron y tuvieron que ser Dean y Sam los que evitaron que cayera al suelo.

"Vuelve a la cama, llamaremos al médico." Los dos hermanos ayudaron a Julie a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo, pues no se sentía segura de andar por su propio pie.

"Castiel, llamad a Castiel seguro que él sabe lo que hacer."

Los dos hermanos se miraron, si algo iba mal con la niña, eso solo podia significar una cosa, en la que ninguno de los dos quería pensar en ese momento, no hasta que la niña hubiera nacido y su hermana estuviera completamente bien.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ya era hora que vinieras." Dijo un más que nervioso Dean en cuanto llegó Castiel.

El ángel miró a Dean y pese a que ya sabía lo que ocurría le sorprendió verlo tan fuera de si, sin dejar de moverse de un sitio para otro. Por su parte Sam, que acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones contiguas, estaba pálido, nunca le había visto así, ni por muchos demonio que hubiera destruido y por muy mal que fueran las cosas, nunca había visto al cazador así.

"¿Cómo está Julie?" Preguntó por fin el ángel.

"No lo se, pro eso te hemos llamado." Dean se apoyó sobre una mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. "Yo hubiera preferido llamar a un doctor, pero ella dijo que tu sabrías que hacer. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre a lo que se refiere?"

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio un momento. No era la primera vez que veía un embarazo de las características del de Julie, pero si era la primera que formaba parte directamente. Sabía lo que conllevaba el atropello que habían cometido esa misma noche en la carretera y porque aquel hombre se había lanzado delante del coche, dispuesto a morir.

Desde luego aquel niño no iba a ser como todos los demás si permitían que el ritual continuara adelante, en realidad, lo más probable que es que aquel bebé que estaba a punto de nacer se convirtiera en un peligro para toda la humanidad; siempre y cuando aquella gente consiguiera que parto se hiciera bajo sus reglas.

"Cass por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestra hermana está a punto de tener un bebe y no se como lo haréis los ángeles para traer a vuestros querubines al mundo, pero nos vendría bien que nos echaras mano."

"En realidad los querubines son ángeles muy más poderosos que yo con los que no te gustaría enfrentarte, Dean, son mucho más antiguos que ninguno de los hermanos míos. No te gustaría encontrarte con ninguno de ellos."

"¡Cass!" El ángel se volvió hacia Sam al escuchar el grito del menor de los hermanos. "Lo siento, no pretendía gritarte, es sólo que estoy nervioso, los dos estamos nerviosos y preocupados por Julie. ¿Puedes ayudarnos verdad?"

Castiel asintió y siguió a los dos hermanos hasta el dormitorio de la chica.

El interior estaba a oscuras, pues Julie les había dicho que le molestaba la luz. La muchacha estaba tumbada en la cama, de medio lado acurrucada entre las sábanas. Cuando los dos cazadores y el ángel se acercaron, vieron que la chica estaba sudando y respiraba con cierta dificultad, mientras deslizaba las manos con cuidado sobre el vientre abultado.

"Eh, Julie, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?"

Dean se había sentado en la cama junto a su hermana y le acariciaba lentamente el rostro, cubierto de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Sonrió a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba por su hermana.

"Supongo que he estado mejor." Julie levantó la mirada y vio a Castiel, alargó la mano para que el ángel se acercara y esperó. "Cass, gracias por venir. Estoy segura que podrás ayudarme y no se como, pero la niña también lo sabe."

Castiel se acercó a la chica, colocó una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre su vientre. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, había oído hablar sobre ese ritual pero hacía siglos que no había sabido de nadie que lo intentara llevar a cabo. En seguida escuchó el corazón de la niña, latiendo fuerte y sano; pero había algo más, algo que no era del todo humano y que sin duda era peligroso.

Miró a Dean, el cazador conocía perfectamente sus miradas, sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra y si algo tenía claro en ese momento, Dean pudo comprender perfectamente, que algo estaba ocurriendo con su hermana.

"Dean, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Julie no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el dolor en el vientre, sumado al malestar general de todo su cuerpo, no le ayudaba nada. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche y tan sólo podía pensar en una cosa, su bebé estaba en peligro. Sam se quedó con ella, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama y sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"Estás muy guapa."

"No digas tonterías, no es cierto, estoy hecha un asco y con todo el pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor, debo dar mucho miedo." Los dos rieron levemente y Sam apoyó su frente sobre la de Julie. "¿Por qué no podía tener un embarazo como todos los demás? Además nunca me había planteado tener niños, pero en cuanto me enteré que iba a tener a la niña, todo fue distinto. Ahora…"

"Eh, Julie, no ten pongas triste ahora. Además la niña está a punto de nacer y no querrás que te vea triste."

"Los bebés no pueden ver nada más nacer."

Sam sonrió.

"Bueno, veo que te pareces más a mi de lo que yo creía, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido nunca, aunque tengas el sentido del humor de Dean y sabes tan bien como yo, que todo va a salir bien, que Dean y Cass van a hacer todo lo necesario para que la niña y tu estéis bien. Por cierto, ¿has pensado ya como llamarla?"

Julie gimió al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor en el vientre, cada vez eran más seguidas y sobretodo más duras, más contundentes y más dolorosas. Apretó la mano de Sam y aunque le hizo daño, su hermano dijo nada, quería ayudarla y la única forma que ahora mismo tenía de hacerlo era dejar que ella se desahogara.

"Pues…" Julie respiró profundamente, cerró un momento los ojos y espero a que el dolor pasara de largo, al menos hasta que llegara el siguiente. "La verdad es que no lo había pensado, aunque pensaba que estaría bien llamarlo como mi madre, si eso no os hace sentir mal a vosotros dos claro."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo nos iba a hacer sentir mal?"

Julie se sentó todo lo cómoda que pudo en la cama, aunque teniendo en cuenta que el bebé estaba muy cerca de nacer, eso no era nada fácil. Miró a su hermano de forma suplicante y este se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con los brazos y esperó a que se volviera a acomodar.

"Ya sabes, soy fruto de una relación de papá con una mujer, que no era vuestra madre y si ahora le ponía su nombre a la niña, tal vez vosotros…"

Sam no llegó a contestar pues en ese momento, Dean y Castiel volvieron a la habitación. Sam leyó en los ojos de su hermano un miedo que no había apreciado en todos los años que llevaba juntos; ni cuando su padre había muerto, ni cuando él mismo había ido al infierno… nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Dean habló.

"Julie, cariño, vamos a tener que retrasar el nacimiento de la niña hasta mañana." Sam desvió la mirada hasta Castiel. Estaba seguro que aquella idea era del ángel, pues Dean no podría hacer sufrir a su hermana, aunque fuera por hacer algo bueno.

"Dean, no lo entiendo." Protestó Julie, mientras de nuevo, el dolor volvía a ella, ahora recorriendo todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

Dean la abrazó con fuerza, aunque intentó no hacerle daño. se sentía como un verdadero padre con su hermana. Si John Winchester estuviera allí, la protegería y si no podía, al menos le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Le besó en la cabeza y la escuchó respirar de forma agitada y bastante irracional, como si estuviera quedando sin aire por momentos.

"Lo se, se que no lo entiendes, pero confías en mi. ¿Verdad?"

Acurrucada entre los brazos de Dean, apoyada sobre su pecho, la chica asintió, no era capaz de pensar con normalidad y por mucho que sabía que allí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, algo que concernía a su hija que estaba a punto de nacer, no podía imaginarse que.

"Claro que confío en ti, pero mi niña…"

"La niña estará bien, te lo prometo, pero tienes que confiar ahora en mi y en Castiel. Él mejor que cualquiera de nosotros sabe lo que hace."

Castiel miró al cazador, sus miradas se encontraron y como si de comunicación mental se tratara, el ángel le prometió ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera. No podía permitir que Julie muriera, no ahora que se había comprometido a ayudar a los Winchester.

- o -

"Cass, espero que me digas que es lo que ocurre porque sino, me voy a llevar a mi hermana a un hospital ya."

"No puedes." Dijo Castiel de forma tajante.

Cerró la puerta tras él y dio un paso hacia el cazador. Lo miró un momento en silencio, no podía negar ya que sentía un afecto muy fuerte por Dean y que desde luego no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Sam y Julie; en el caso de los otros dos hermanos, sentía que debía protegerlos, sabía todos ellos eran especiales, en el cielo los ángeles lo decían continuamente.

Pero en lo que se refería a Dean, la cosa era muy distinta. Tenía un afecto enorme por él, algo que no había sentido nunca y que no estaba seguro si deseaba investigar más a fondo. Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo estar y esperar a que todo el problema del nacimiento del bebé se resolviera. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar que era lo que sentía más adelante.

"Cass, por el amor de dios, dime de una vez que es lo que sabes, porque mi hermana lo está pasando fatal ahí fuera y está convencida que tu puedes hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero si no es así."

"Julie no puede tener a la niña antes del amanecer, de lo contrario sería lo peor que podría ocurrir." Dean no apartó la mirada del ángel, necesitaba más respuestas, pues aquello era demasiado vago. "¿Recuerdas el ritual que esos tipos intentaban llevar a cabo?" Dean asintió. "También recordarás al hombre que se lanzó contra el coche. Era la forma de terminar el ritual y teniendo en cuenta que sabían cuando nacería la niña, no tenían otro momento para realizar el sacrificio de sangre."

"¿Estás diciendo…?"

"Estoy diciendo que ellos sabían que para terminar el ritual, el bebé tenía que nacer durante la luna llena de esta noche. Lo he comprobado arriba, me lo han dicho con seguridad, esta noche debía nacer igual que debía realizarse el sacrificio de sangre."

"¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?"

"La unica forma de estar casi seguros de que la niña sea completamente humana, es que el nacimiento no ocurra esta noche. Hay que retrasarlo todo lo posible."

Dean se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Julie era fuerte, desde luego no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero de lo que no estaba tan seguro era si su hermana podría soportar aquella noche sin que el niño naciera.

"¿Estás seguro?" Castiel asintió.

"Es la única forma."

"¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla a superar la noche? La niña está a punto de nacer, no estoy seguro que podamos esperar hasta mañana."

"Creo que puedo hacer algo."

- o -

Castiel volvió hasta donde estaba Julie y volvió a apoyar la mano sobre su vientre."

"Dean." Dijo al chica en poco más que un suspiro.

"Todo está bien. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar?"

Sin que Julie se diera cuenta, Castiel colocó la mano sobre la frente de la chica y tras concentrarse unos segundos, ella cerró los ojos.

"Ya está."

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hermana?" Protestó Sam, mientras comprobaba el estado de Julie.

"Está inconsciente, digamos que le he inducido un pequeño coma. Todo el resto de su cuerpo funciona con normalidad, pero en lo que se refiere al embarazo, lo he ralentizado, creo que con esto podrá aguantar hasta mañana."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Dean es la primera vez que hago esto en una mujer embarazada, así que vas a tener que confiar en mi. dime una cosa, ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?"

Dean no llegó a contestar, miró un momento al ángel y luego fue hasta uno de los sillones. Se sentó todo lo cómodo que pudo y fijó la mirada en su hermana, para luego volver a mirar a Castiel; tenían una larga noche por delante y dormir no era una de sus opciones, no hasta que Julie estuviera bien.

"¿Qué pasa si la niña nace esta noche?" Dean y Castiel miraron a Sam. "¿Y bien?"

"Será mejor que no tengamos que llegar a eso Sammy."


	24. Chapter 24

Con las primeras luces de la mañana, Dean se arrodilló junto a su hermana. Había estado durmiendo en ese estado de inconsciente en el que la había puesto Castiel, durante horas y no había dado muestras de que el parto estuviera más cerca. Se quedó ahí mirándola, observándola y reconociendo en sus rasgos adultos, a la niña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos tantas veces cuando no era más que bebé y a la que había enseñado a caminar, al igual que había hecho con Sam.

Al fin y al cabo Dean casi había sido el padre de los dos. Con todas las horas que John pasaba lejos de sus hijos, Dean tenía que cuidar y proteger a sus hermanos. No siempre habían comprendido porque tenían que seguir las normas de Dean, que no era más que unos pocos años mayor que ellos, pero sin lugar a dudas, se sentían tranquilos con su hermano mayor cerca.

Dean se preguntaba ahora si Julie se sentiría realmente segura. La noche anterior, justo antes de caer inconsciente, la había mirado a los ojos y se había dado cuenta que estaba aterrada. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien, que siempre cuidaría de ella… Lo mismo que llevaba diciéndole desde que la había tenido en sus brazos la primera vez.

Ahora en cambió, parecía tranquila y allí dormida, respirando con normalidad, como si no estuviera a punto de tener un bebé.

"¿Cuánto rato llevas allí?" Dean se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

"No lo se, me he despertado temprano y necesitaba estar con ella." Volvió de nuevo su mirada hasta su hermana y cogió la mano de la chica entre las suyas. "Si le ocurre algo… no he sabido cuidarla Sammy. Hace mucho que me he dado cuenta que ella no es como yo, pero aún así me intentado convencer que lo estaba haciendo bien." Dean besó con cuidado la mano de su hermana, como si tuviera miedo de poder hacerle daño.

"No digas eso, Julie y yo sabemos que eres el mejor hermano que nunca podríamos haber tenido. No hay muchos hermanos que arriesguen, literalmente, su vida y su alma por ti." Sam se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la espalda en la cama de Julie y cogió su mano. "Julie te quiere, si vieras con que orgullo te mira y como te ha estado escuchando estos meses de embarazo."

"La intentaron secuestrar y fue ella la que tuvo que salvarme el cuello a mi. Cambió su cuerpo con el mío y sabes que eso la dejó exhausta." Dean suspiró, recordar el dolor que le había causado a su hermana no era nada fácil. "Si el parto se le ha adelantado, seguramente será por mi culpa."

"No se te ocurra volver a decir algo así. No puedes, no tienes derecho a flagelarte de esa manera cuando tenemos que ser fuertes por ella. En pocas horas vamos a tener un bebé y se que Julie nos va a necesitar como nunca lo ha hecho; aunque no lo quiera reconocer; porque lo siento Dean, pero en eso es idéntica a ti, testaruda, no nos dirá nunca cuando le duele algo o cuando lo está pasando mal… si en eso es tu viva imagen."

Dean sonrió. No por que se sintiera orgulloso, que lo estaba, si no porque las discusiones con Julie le divertían, le hacían sentir vivo y, aunque de una forma extraña, le hacían ver el cariño que su hermana sentía por él.

"Creo que el bebé llegará antes de lo que pensais."

Los dos se levantaron de golpe al ver aparecer a Castiel.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Puedo sentir a la niña dentro de Julie y está preparada para nacer. En cuanto la despierte, la niña estará en camino." Los dos hermanos se miraron, porque pese a que durante nueve meses habían tratado de hacerse a la idea de ese día llegaría, ahora se daban cuenta que no estaban preparados.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Castiel miró a Dean con cierta dureza, claro que estaba seguro, era un ángel, estaba seguro de ese tipo de cosas. Se acercó a la cama y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la chica, luego tocó la mano de Dean y le miró a los ojos. El cazador abrió los ojos de par en par. Podía sentirlo, casi como lo había sentido durante los días en los que había estado dentro del cuerpo de su hermana.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Sam, molestó por no poder compartir la misma experiencia que su hermano. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Cass tiene razón, el bebé está a punto de venir y ya que no es de noche, deberíamos despertar a Julie y… bueno traer a esa niña al mundo." Dijo visiblemente nervioso ante la idea de formar parte del momento del parto de su hermana.

Sin decir nada más, Sam asintió.

De la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior, Cass colocó su mano sobre la frente de Julie, cerró los ojos y sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos pudieran comprenderlo, dijo unas palabras en enoquiano. Pasaron unos segundos, sin que ocurriera nada, pero en seguida Julie abrió los ojos.

"Hola." Le saludó Dean.

"¿Qué ha…?" Julie cerró los ojos y protestó violentamente, al llevar tantas horas fuera de juego, había olvidado el dolor que sentía antes, por lo cerca que estaba su hija de nacer. "Dean ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?" Consiguió decir con muchos esfuerzos, mientras apretaba la mano de su hermano.

Dean no dijo nada, aunque le estaba haciendo daño; lo soportaría por su hermana, pues se podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando ella.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado.

"La niña está en camino, estás a punto de convertirte en madre." Julie abrió de par en par los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Notó la frente cubierta de sudor y el latido de su corazón era muy rápido, demasiado deprisa para ser normal. "Cálmate, Julie necesitamos que te calmes, porque esa niña está a punto de llegar."

"Dean tengo miedo, no estoy preparada para esto. Se que he tenido muchos meses para aceptar el hecho de que hoy iba a llegar pero…" De nuevo protestó, una contracción pensó. No le gustaban las contracciones o cuando llevaban sin avisar, no cuando parecían que le estaban destrozando. "Pero no se si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo."

"Claro que vas a ser capaz, además no estás sola. Vamos confía en tus hermanos, ¿Cuándo te hemos defraudado? Y no digas en tu graduación, porque el error que cometí con Becky Smith no fue mi culpa ella se me insinuó a mi primero."

Julie se echó a reír, lo suficiente para durante un segundo el dolor casi desapareciera. Pero en seguida volvió a apoderarse de ella.

"Julie," Dijo Sam por fin. "Quiero que me mires, Julie, hazme caso mírame." Esperó, no iba a seguir adelante hasta que su hermana fijara sus ojos en él. Julie se volvió. "Eso es, mira en pocos minutos vas a tener una niña preciosa en tus brazos; pero primero tienes que dejar que te ayudemos y sobretodo seguir las directrices de Cass.

El ángel miró al cazador. Nunca había hecho eso, nunca había tomado partido en un parto humano, aunque muchas veces los había visto, cuando los profetas habían ido naciendo, cuando gente importante tenía que ser protegida desde su nacimiento. Pero nunca, nunca en toda su existencia, había colaborado en ninguno de sus partos.

"¿Cass?" Preguntó de forma débil y casi forzada Julie, mirando al ángel, en busca de una voz que le reconfortara más que los ojos asustados de sus dos hermanos. "Cass, dime que es cierto."

Castiel asintió en silencio, pues no era ángel de muchas palabras y comenzó a decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Dean un momento, buscando al igual que había hecho Dean, una mirada que le asegurara que todo iba a salir bien, solo que en este caso, la buscó en el cazador.

- o -

Dean preparó dos tazas de café y las dejó un momento en la mesa. Se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante las dos últimas horas. Estaba agotado, aunque no podía estarlo tanto como Julie. La escuchó gritar una vez más y cerró los ojos, agobiado por toda aquella situación que no podía dominar. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada más por su hermana?

"Dos horas." Dijo al escuchar los pasos de Sam dentro de a cocina. "Llevan dos horas y la niña no ha nacido. Julie no va a poder aguantar mucho más." La resignación apareció en el tono de Dean, mientras su hermano lo miraba.

"Julie es fuerte."

Dean se volvió de golpe al escuchar un nuevo grito proveniente de su hermana.

"¿Estás totalmente seguro? Tal vez ese no bebé no debería…" Se odió a si mismo un momento más tarde por haber siquiera pensado algo tan horrible, pues hacía meses que ya se había imaginado a sí mismo, teniendo un nuevo bebé en sus brazos. "Algo nos tiene que salir bien. Es solo que no puedo imaginar que le ocurra algo malo a Julie." Murmuró para si mismo. "Desde la muerte de papá…"

"Y la tuya. Ya lo verás, las cosas no siempre nos van a salir mal y hoy tengo un buen presentimiento."

Dean miró la taza de café que no había dejado de revolver. No le había hecho gracia cuando Castiel les había pedido que salieran de la habitación, pero estaba nervioso y alterado y ella se estaba dando cunta. El parto se estaba alargando y por más que querían estar con ella, Sam y Dean no podían hacer nada por su hermana.

Había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, nada preocupante por el momento; pero se trataba de su hermana, de Julie dando a luz a un bebé, que por lo que sabían, podía ser potencialmente peligroso para la humanidad. Dean se preguntó en ese momento al volver a escucharla, gastar algunas de sus últimas fuerzas, si la niña podía ser también peligrosa para la seguridad de su hermana.

"Vamos, Dean, ¿no me digas ahora que no confías en Cass? No conozco a nadie mejor para ayudar a Julie a tener ese bebé."

"Lo se pero…"

Como si de una contestación a lo que Dean estaba a punto de decir, una vocecita se adueñó de todo el apartamento, una vocecita que había comenzado a llorar. Los dos hermanos se miraron y sin pronunciar una sola palabra corrieron hasta el dormitorio.

Nada estaba como lo habían dejado, Julie seguía en la cama, pero en sus brazos había un pequeño bulto rodeado por una manta que se removía y seguía llorando. Su hermana, estaba agotada, con el cabello pegado y por el sudor y la expresión completamente exhausta. Castiel algo apartado, también parecía cansado, era la primera vez que lo veían así, pero al mismo tiempo les sonrió.

Sam y Dean se acercaron a la cama y observaron la mirada risueña de Julie, que poco tenía que ver con lo asustada que estaba antes. Ahora estaba feliz, como pocas veces la habían visto y en sus brazos acunaba a su hijita.

Dean fue el primero en verla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. A través de la manta se veía su cabello castaño claro y continuamente emitía pequeños ruiditos o lloraba.

"Se parece a ti, siempre hablando y demostrando que esta ahí." Dean le besó en la frente y luego acarició la mejilla del bebé. "Pero también es como tu," Continuó ella mirando a Sam. "En cuanto ha nacido, ha abierto los ojos y aunque la luz le molestaba, ha empezado a mirarlo todo, como si quisiera aprenderlo todo en un día."

"Es preciosa." Dijo Sam desde el otro lado de la cama.

"Ten, toma cógela." Julie puso la niña en brazos de Sam y aunque en un primer momento, pareció estar incómodo con ella, pues al fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrado a tener un bebé en sus brazos, en seguida la miró, sonrió y se enamoró de ella. "Ha merecido la pena el sufrimiento de todos estos meses." Julie cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama.

"Creo que sería un buen momento para ir a un hospital." Dean había observado la sangre en la cama y la palidez en el rostro de su hermana. "Si decimos que ha nacido por el camino no estaremos mintiendo. Sin que dijeran nada, leyó lo que Sam y Castiel le estaban diciendo con la mirada. "Lo se, se que las estaremos poniendo en peligro, pero Julie necesita estar en un hospital ¿no es así Cass?" Pese a que sabía que podía ser algo muy arriesgado asintió. "Vamos."

Sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con la carita de la niña. Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, en el que la niña no sería humana, que el ritual aquel la habría convertido en otra cosa extraña. Pero no, era una preciosa, algo manchada de sangre todavía, pero preciosa. Deseaba ver sus ojitos abiertos y ser el primero en verla sonreír.

"Hola… ¿has pensado en algún nombre ya?"

Julie negó con la cabeza mientras Dean la cogía en brazos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y se dejó llevar. Estaba agotada y no era el mejor momento para pensar.

"Bueno no pasa nada, tendremos tiempo para ponerle un nombre." Su mirada se encontró con la de Cass y le sonrió. "Gracias por todo." El ángel asintió y le siguió, al mismo tiempo que Sam, completamente pendiente de la niña que llevaba en brazos, fue tras ellos.


	25. Chapter 25

Al entrar en la habitación de su hermana, Dean vio que Julie estaba de pie, apoyada en la cama, pero de pie. Sonrió al ver que sus mejillas habían recuperado parte de su color habitual, incluso se dibujaba una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

"Deberías estar descansando."

Sorprendida, Julie levantó la vista; sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente esta vez y alargó la mano hacia su hermano para que se acercara.

"Quiero ver a mi niña, quiero asegurarme que está bien y que es…" Bajó la mirada, se odiaba por pensar aquello, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, no tenía más remedio temer en lo que aquella gente pudiera haber convertido a su bebé.

Dean caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, con la mirada puesta en su hermana y pendiente de que no perdiera el equilibrio y pudiera caer al suelo. Todavía débil, lo podía leer en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar; pero sin duda, Julie era una chica muy fuerte.

"Julie… tu bebé es una niña preciosa, la más bonita que he visto nunca, sin contarte a ti claro. Y por lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, no tiene ninguna diferencia con los otros bebés. Es una niña normal y corriente, no tiene nada demoníaco dentro de ella."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Y que hay de lo que dijo Cass, de ese ritual para traer de vuelta a su maestro? ¿No crees que pueda estar dentro de mi niña?"

Dean caminó los últimos pasos que le separaban de Julie y la abrazó. Casi no había tenido tiempo de decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y lo seguro de que iba a ser la mejor madre posible. Le dio un beso en la frente y la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente para poder llegar a lastimarla.

"La niña es igual que tu, tiene tu misma vitalidad, igual de dormilona y esa sonrisa… tienes que verla sonreír, cuando la miró solo te veo a ti cuando papá te pus en mis brazos por primera vez. Es un bebé completamente normal."

Los ojos de Julie se llenaron de lágrimas en pocos segundos. Había aguantado durante días, había sido fuerte, igual que sus hermanos, había dejado aparcado en su interior el temor a que algo saliera mal, había tratado de olvidar lo que Micke le había hecho y como y porque se había quedado embarazada en un principio. Pero ahora que todo eso había terminado, ahora era el momento de dejarse llevar, de derrumbarse, aunque fuera en la felicidad de que todo había salido bien de una vez por todas.

"Julie…"

"Soy tan feliz Dean. No sabes el miedo que he pasado estos meses, pensando que estaba a punto de traer al mundo… y ahora me dices que la niña es normal, que se parece a mi, siempre y cuando eso sea algo bueno y que todo ha salido bien. Casi no me lo puedo creer."

"Pues creételo. Y creete también que Sam se está tomando muy en serio su nuevo papel de tío. No se ha movido de delante de ese cristal en toda la mañana. No deja de mirarla y decirme todo lo que hace y… bueno yo solo me separado de la niña ahora para venir a ver como estabas."

"Gracias Dean."

"¿Por qué?"

Jueli no dijo nada y dejó que su hermano acercara una silla de ruedas. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que podía caminar y sobretodo que no hacía falta que se preocupara tanto por ella; pero al mismo tiempo, agradecía que sus hermanos estuvieran pendientes de ella. Era una chica independiente, pero en el fondo, le gustaba sentirse la pequeña de la familia, a la que sus hermanos protegerían por encima de todas las cosas.

"¿No me digas que no lo sabes? Después de lo que te he hecho pasar durante todos los meses del embarazo… te has sacrificado por mi más que nadie y no te lo he agradecido lo suficiente."

"No tienes porque hacerlo, eres mi hermana y lo haría de nuevo si fuera el caso." Los dos se miraron un momento. Bajo ninguna concepto, Dean quería ver a Julie sufrir o preocuparse, por lo que no dijo nada más, no dijo que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por sus hermanos o que haría todo lo necesario para mantener a su sobrina alejada del peligro. "¿Quieres ver a la niña?"

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de verla y de tenerla en mis brazos." Una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en los labios de Juie "Esta noche he soñado con ella, la vi, en su cunita, era preciosa, había crecido y tenía tus ojos, unos ojos verdes grandes y muy abiertos y me miraba y yo sabía que mi niña estaba destinada a hacer cosas maravillosas."

"Todavía no le has puesto nombre."

Julie se ruborizó, pues todavía no había hablado del tema con ninguno de sus hermanos, no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Quería haberlo hecho la noche que se había puesto de parto, pero el momento, obviamente no había sido el más propicio para ello.

"En realidad si, aunque no lo he hecho oficial. Quería preguntaros lo que os parecía a vosotros, ya que mi madre… no es vuestra madre y pensaba que si os sentaría mal si, si le ponía su nombre. Quiero que se llame Sara. No conocí a mi madre y tras el incendio de nuestra casa no me queda nada que me ayude , pero quiero tener un recuerdo de ella."

"Sara. Me encanta ese nombre, seguro que tu padre y papá estarían muy orgullosos de saber que tienen una nieta preciosa."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Te parece bien?"

Dean se arrodilló frente a ella y suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

"Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie todavía, pero hace tiempo que he pensado que si algún día tenía un bebé, le llamaría como mi madre o como papá. Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar para tu bebé, así siempre recordara quien es su familia.

- o -

Salieron de la habitación, se cruzaron con varias enfermeras que le preguntaron a Dean por el estado de la pequeña, después de todo se había montado un revuelo cuando llegaron al hospital.

Por una vez y que Dean no quería volver a repetir, pues iba a pasar unos cuantos días por delante, limpiando y desinfectando el coche había aparcado rápidamente el Impala, como si de una película de acción se tratara, sin titubear, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos y el motor. Dos médicos y tres enfermeras habían salido a su encuentro, Dean cogió a Julie en brazos, pues después de la cantidad de sangre perdida, apenas podía caminar. Sam por su parte, colocó al bebé en brazos de una enfermera.

Así, a los pocos minutos, los recién llegados eran conocidos por todos, Dean como el intrepido conductor que había traído a su hermana, Sam, como el maravilloso hombre, que había tenido al precioso bebé en sus brazos y que había cuidado de él, haciendo que todas las enfermeras se enamoraran de él al instante y Julie como una mujer valiente que había tenido a su bebé en casa.

Por su parte, Castiel apareció un rato más tarde, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Había estado unas horas investigando al culto de las sombras, o culto de los antiguos, como había oído llamarlos y por el momento parecían tranquilos. Micke y su hermano, todavía viviendo en casa de Bobby, también parecían estar llevándolo bien.

"Todo el hospital habla de vosotros y por una vez no es por los destrozos provocados."

Aunque a desgana, Durante un momento Sam dejó de mirar a la niña a través del cristal y se dio la vuelta. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y suspiró con fuerza, no se había dado cuenta que estaba realmente cansado, hasta ese momento. Castiel estaba a su lado, mirando la niña que dormía.

"Parece completamente normal."

"Porque es completamente normal. Cass, tío vamos, es un bebé, aún en el caso de que fuera a ser alguien malo en el futuro, podemos educarla como cualquier niño, jamás permitiríamos que se volviera malvada. Pero te lo digo en serio, ese bebé es la criatura más bonita y buena que he visto en toda mi vida."

"Debéis darle tiempo."

"Cass por favor. Estás hablando de mi sobrina, de un bebé." Se dio de nuevo la vuelta y miró a la niña. Dormía tranquilamente, ajena a todas las conversaciones que tenían que ver con ella. "Tal vez para vosotros, los ángeles las cosas blancas y negras y seáis capaces de diferenciarlas sin problemas, pero los humanos no somos tan racionales, no podemos ver un bebé, no puedo ver a mi sobrina y pensar que va a convertirse en algo en lo que no creo. Es un bebé, es una niña y la voy a querer y cuidar como tal."

"Gracias Sam, creo que no se quería haría sin vosotros." La aparición de Dean y Julie, fue toda una sorpresa para Sam. Fue hasta su hermana, se agachó frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

"Lo digo en serio, tal vez tengamos que luchar contra viento y marea por esa niña, pero es mi sobrina, es tu hija y de la misma forma que haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo haré ahora por ella."

"Sam…" Julie le abrazó y dejó que Sam rodeara su cuerpo con ambos brazos, la levantó y con mucho cuidado, la llevó hasta la ventana delante de la que él había pasado gran parte del día. "Mi niña…" Julie, colocó inconscientemente la mano sobre le cristal, como si así pudiera tocar a la niña y notó los labios de Sam sobre su mejilla al darle un beso.

"Te prometo que todo saldrá bien."

"Lo se. Tengo un buen presentimiento." Con una mirada, Julie le pidió a su hermano que la dejara en el suelo, aunque no apartó sus manos de sus hombros, por si después de todo, perdía el equilibrio. "¿Qué hay de ti Cass? ¿Tienes tu un buen presentimiento sobre mi niña?"

El ángel no supo que contestar. Ya se había dado cuenta hacía unos días del cambio que estaba sufriendo, pero no había pensado mucho en ello. Ahora se daba realmente cuenta que todo el tiempo que llevaba rodeado de humanos le había convertido en un ángel completamente distinto.

Unos meses antes les hubiera dicho sin dudarlo, que la niña terminaría por tomar el camino oscuro, que sus probabilidades eran demasiado altas como para poder ser una niña normal y que sería mejor, por mucho que les doliera y por muy insensible por su parte que sonara, acabar con el problema cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, ahora, al mirar a Julie a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de hacerle tanto daño, pues no estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto. Tal y como había dicho Sam, había visto a la niña y no había visto más que un bebé recién nacido, nada que indicara la maldad para la que en principio había sido destinada.

No se atrevió a decir nada, tan sólo se acercó a Julie, puso una mano sobre su hombro y luego los miró a los tres.

"Defenderé a tu hija Julie. No se cual es su futuro, pero te conozco a ti y se la bondad que le vas a transmitir."

"Gracias Cass, sabía que podría confíar en ti."

Julie abrazó al ángel, y aunque en un primer momento, él no supo como contestar, tras mirar a Dean y verle asentir, cerró el brazo, notando el latido del corazón de Julie tan cerca, que casi notó la sensación humana, del calor de un hermano.


	26. Chapter 26

Al despertar aquella mañana, Julie no podía creer como pasaba el tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado tres años desde que había tenido a Sarah por primera vez en sus brazos. Apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, pues había dejado que la niña ocupara toda su vida.

No había sido difícil conseguir llevar una vida normal, pues Dean y Sam estaban siempre con ella. Tal vez Dean no estuviera muy de acuerdo con haberse establecido en Chicago de forma permanente, pero no había dicho nada al respecto; al fin y al cabo comprendía que era lo mejor para criar a la pequeña Sarah.

Por su parte Sam quería lo mejor para su familia y ahora que la niña estaba con ellos, sentía que la unión entre los hermanos era todavía mayor, si eso era posible. Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba descubriendo ese sentimiento paternal que ya creía que jamás podría disfrutar.

Sarah se había convertido en la reina de la casa; Dean decía ser su tío favorito, aunque en el fondo se veía, en cierta forma casi como si fuera su padre. La adoraba y había empezado a no importarle, no poder salir por las noches para hacer de canguro, las pocas veces que conseguía que Julie se tomara un rato libre y Sam, para sorpresa de sus hermanos, había retomado sus estudios de derecho.

Julie se quedó en la cama un momento más, quería disfrutar de esos momentos previos a que Sarah se despertara. Se acurrucó entre la ropa de la cama, la mañana había empezado siendo fría y se sentía sola en la cama, pues aquella noche no había dormido acompañada.

Sus hermanos todavía no sabían nada de la relación que había comenzado hacía casi ya cuatro meses, pero tanto su compañero sentimental como ella, sabían que todavía no era el momento adecuado de hacer que Dean y Sam lo supieran.

Sonrió, era feliz, podía decirlo bien alto era realmente feliz. Pese al medo que había tenido durante las primeras semanas tras el nacimiento de Sarah, las cosas habían salido bien, aunque sabía que jamás lo habría conseguido sin Dean, Sam y Castiel con ella.

Al levantarse, Dean ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno; cocinar no era exactamente lo suyo, pero sus desayunos era los más elaborados de la familia. La saludó con una sonrisa, como era normal en él, sobretodo desde que había comenzado a trabajar cazando en la ciudad y sus alrededores. En los últimos meses había descubierto que Chicago era una fuente inagotable de fenómenos extraños y posibles trabajos.

"Buenos días."

Dean dejó delante de ella una taza de café, muy poco cargado como a ella le gustaba y cogiendo la suya y las tostadas que acababa de preparar se sentó junto a su hermana.

"¿Te lo has pensado?"

"Dean, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tengo nada que pensar porque no voy a dejar que ese desgraciado esté cerca de Sarah. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que me hizo. Por mucho que digas Michael no es un buen tío y me da igual que haya cambiado, el único motivo por el que quiso tener a Sarah…"

"Tenían a su hermano. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en su lugar? ¿Y si alguien hubiera secuestrado a Sam? No lo hizo por propia voluntad."

Julie tomó un largo trago de café, mientras pensaba en las palabras de su hermano. Lo cierto era que no odiaba a Michael, desde luego no después de haber tenido la niña tan maravillosa que era Sarah; pero lo que había hecho seguía siendo totalmente imperdonable, por mucho que tanto Dean como Sam dijeran que el muchacho había cambiado.

"Dean, mira, se que no está bien que un padre no vea a su hija, pero Sarah ya tiene unos padres maravilloso; te tiene a ti, tiene a Sam y adora a Cass. ¿Qué más puedo querer para ella? Un padre que estuvo implicado con una secta horrible que trató de llevarse a mi niña. Dean, se lo que intentas y te lo agradezco, pero ni quiero a Michael cerca de Sarah."

La conversación terminó ahí, igual que había pasado las últimas tres veces que Dean había intentado convencer a Julie de permitir a Micke conocer a su hija. Estaba definitivamente claro que no lo iba a conseguir. Tras despedirse de Julie, Dean se fue al trabajo, pues había oído hablar de una casa encantada a las afueras de la ciudad y quería investigarla por si podía tratarse de un caso.

Como todos los días, Julie llevó a Sarah a dar un paseo al parque. Pese a que el invierno estaba a punto de llegar le gustaba disfrutar del sol las pocas horas que iluminaba las calles. En el parque todos padres la conocían y algunos le habían dado trucos muy útiles sobre el trato de los bebés o como solucionar ciertos problemas.

Algunos padres le habían tirado los tejos, pero ella había hecho oídos sordos a las proposiciones de citas o las invitaciones para ir al cine, pues no tenía ojos más que para una persona, que la hacía completamente feliz.

Sarah acababa de despertarse cuando llegaron al parque, siempre mirando a su madre y entablando conversaciones con ella con su legua de trapo. Le entusiasmaban los pájaros y sus trinos vivos y alegres. Observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, descubriendo un millón de cosas nuevas y señalaba a los chicos más mayores que jugaban al fútbol diciendo que algún día ella también lo haría.

Julie miró a su hija, mientras corría por el parque alegremente. Había algo en su corazón, un miedo siempre permanente que deseaba quitarse, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Desde el mismo momento en que su niña había venido al mundo, Julie se preguntó si algún día se convertiría en alguien malvado. Dean, Sam y Castiel, también temían eso, pero preferían no hablar del tema.

Pero ella, por más que lo intentaba el miedo era constante, el miedo a despertarse un día y descubrir que Sarah había dejado de ser la niña que ella había criado y como les había ocurrido a ella y a Dean con Sam, que tal vez, tendría que tomar la decisión más drástica para que no hiciera daño al mundo.

Sonrió al ver que la saludaba desde la sombra de un árbol y cogió la cámara de fotos que sus hermanos le habían regalado el año anterior para tomar una instantánea del momento. En pocos meses la fotografía se había convertido una de sus mayores pasiones y las fotos de su familia decoraban ahora la casa.

"Me has estado evitando."

Sobresaltada, Julie se dio al vuelta. Allí estaba Micke, que sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado en el banco.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que te dejé bien claro, que no te quería cerca de Sarah."

"Y no me he acercado a ella. Pero necesitaba verla."

Julie se echó a reír con tristeza y desvió la mirada hasta Sarah.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que he hiciste? ¿Sabes que yo te quería? Pensaba tu también me querías y cuando nos acostamos, cuando me dejaste embarazada de Sarah; nunca me había sentido con fuerzas de decírtelo, pero era la primera vez que yo hacía el amor con alguien y ya ves, al menos salió una criatura maravillosa de esa noche, aunque tu destruyeras la que yo pensaba que sería la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida."

"Julie lo siento, pero ya sabes…"

"Si, ya se que lo hiciste por ayudar a tu hermano. Pero entonces yo no era más que… me sentía como una niña entre mis hermanos y ellos no se fiaban de ti. Parece que después de todo tenían razón."

"Quiero ver a mi hija. ¿No me has castigado bastante, haciendo que me pierda los primeros tres años de su vida?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Sarah es mi vida y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. ¿Cómo se que no has vuelto a mezclarte con esa gente? Quieren a mi niña, ni siquiera se si le hicieron algo antes de nacer, así que como comprenderás no estoy segura de que seas la mejor persona para estar con ella."

"Julie, por favor…"

No le dejó continuar. Se levantó y fue hacia su hija, mientras le iba tomando fotos. La niña corrió hacia su madre y por un momento miró a Micke y se dio cuenta que aquel desconocido le sonreía. No se detuvo y se abrazó a su madre. Julie no se dio la vuelta, no quería volver a verle, no quería recordar todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por culpa de ese hombre, aunque no podía negar que también le había dado el tesoro más bonito que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

"¿Vamos a casa?"

Sarah asintió y aferró con fuerza la mano de su madre, canturreando la última canción que había aprendido en la guardería, sin preocuparse ya de aquel hombre que la miraba con cariño.

- o -

Cuando Sam y Dean volvieron a casa, todo estaba en silencio. Sin duda era tarde, Dean había ido a recoger a su hermano a la facultad, para que le echara una mano con la cacería en la que estaba trabajando, pues al final había encontrado más de un espíritu en aquella casa de las afueras y habían regresado más tarde de lo que habían previsto.

Las luces estaban apagadas en todas las habitaciones. Como siempre, entraron un momento en la habitación de Sarah, les gustaba comprobar que todo estaba bien y que la niña dormía tranquilamente.

Había luz en el cuerpo de Julie, sabían que le gustaba leer antes de dormir, así que decidieron entrar para darle las buenas noches. No llamaron, costumbre que Sam siempre había intentado corregir en su hermano. Lo más probable, era que después de aquella noche, Dean no lo volviera a hacer jamás.

Al abrir la puerta, los dos hermanos se quedaron sin palabras, pues si había algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado ver nunca. Julie se levantó de la cama de un salto, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de ocultar lo que sus hermanos ya habían visto. Tras ella, Castiel también se levantó e intentó ponerse la ropa lo mejor que pudo. Se colocó a su lado y miró a los dos cazadores, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

Dean todavía seguía con la misma imagen en su cabeza, que no le permitía reaccionar, Castiel sobre su hermana, los dos en la cama, besándose y ella rodeando el cuerpo de él. Al mirarla ahora se dio cuenta que estaba ruborizada, pero supuso que no se trataba tanto de lo que estaba haciendo, como de sus hermanos lo hubieran descubierto de aquella forma tan repentina.

"Julie…" Dean no sabía que decir, al menos en lo que se refería a su hermana, porque en cuanto al ángel. "Cass tío, es mi hermana. Mira que tenías humanas en el mundo y tenías que ir a por mi hermana."

"Dean, por si no te has dado cuenta sigo aquí."

"Si, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de eso y también me he dado cuenta que un ángel te estaba metiendo mano. Si, me he dado cuenta perfectamente." Castiel miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué tal si nos dejas explicarte?"

"No hay mucho que explicar, porque creo que el tema de las abejas y las flores, ya me lo se bastante bien."

"Dean, vamos…" El mayor de los hermanos se volvió hacia Sam. "Julie es mayorcita para saber con quien está y con quien se divierte y la verdad prefiero que esté con Cass que con alguien que no conocemos."

"¿Lo dices en serio Sam?" Su hermano asintió. "Esto es increíble. Lo digo en serio Cass, me parece genial que quieras investigar más a los humanos y que quieras probar con una mujer, pero ¿con mi hermana?"

"¡Dean!" Gritó Julie, dio un paso adelante y pese a las ganas que tenía de hacerlo consiguió contenerse y no darle una bofetada. "No se trata de eso, no soy ningún experimento para Cass, no está probando conmigo. Lo nuestro va en serio, llevamos juntos cuatro meses y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para contároslo. Supongo que para tu caso, nunca sería un buen momento."

"¿Has dicho cuatro meses? ¿Llevas cuatro meses con Cass y no nos has dicho nada?"

Dean no se lo podía creer, una hora antes estaba preocupado porque su hermana necesitaba salir más y conocer gente, cinco minutos antes, pensaba que su amigo Castiel estaba intentando aprovecharse de ella y ahora resultaba que lo suyo era realmente serio. No supo que decir, porque lo cierto era que se sentía como un completo estúpido y bocazas.

"¿Y sabes que Dean?" Julie miró a sus dos hermanos antes de decir aquello. "Creo que me estoy enamorando."


	27. Chapter 27

"A ver si me entero." Antes de seguir hablando, Dean bebió un largo trago de cerveza. Sus hermanos y Castiel le miraron, esperando ver cual era su reacción ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. "Cuando dices que estás con mi hermana…"

"Dean, por si no te has dado cuenta, sigo estando aquí." Julie se levantó y fue hasta Castiel, sorprendido, el ángel vio como la chica le cogía de la mano y la apretaba con fuerza. "No seas como papá, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

El cazador buscó la mirada de su hermano, pues Sam tenía que estar tan perdido como él. sin embargo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si ya supiera todo aquello, como si él fuera el último enterara.

"Dean, ¿recuerdas cuando papá, me dijo que dejara de ver a Scott?"

"¿El jugador de fútbol? Era un imbécil, a mi tampoco me gustaba."

"Pero a mi si, Dean y papá me hizo dejar de verle porque tenía miedo que descubriera nuestro secreto. ¿No lo entiendes? Necesito tener mi vida y cometer errores. ¿Cuántas veces crees que he pensado que lo de Micke fue un error, pero también trajo a mi vida lo más maravilloso que me podía haber pasado. Sarah fue producto de un error. ¿te arrepientes de que ocurriera?"

Dean recapacitó un momento, en algo su hermana tenía razón. Él había sido el primero que había cometido tremedos errores y todavía recordaba las broncas que le había echado su padre. Había salido con chicas que no debía, le había quitado más de una vez la novia a su hermano y nunca se sentía bien recordando cuando su padre había tenido que recogerle de una comisaría por haber tenido una pelea completamente borracho.

"No es lo mismo. Además todavía no me habéis dicho cuando tiempo lleváis juntos, un mes, dos meses…"

Julie apretó con más fuerza la mano de Castiel, habían llegado al momento más peliagudo de la conversación. Dio un paso adelante, ya que sus hermanos lo habían descubierto, era el momento de ser sinceros. Sin embargo, Castiel se adelantó.

"Once meses y veintiun días."

Dean abró la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada. se quedó paralizado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Podría haber aceptado que Julie no le hubiera dicho nada, porque su relación acabara de comenzar, porque no estuviera segura si quería estar con Castiel o no.

"¿Un año? ¿lleváis un año juntos y no se os había ocurrido decirnos nada? Julie…" Dean se volvió hacia Castiel. "Cass, pensaba que éramos amigos." Suspiró y se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, aquello era demasiado para él. "Así que un año ¿Y cuando se supone que nos íbamos a enterar Sam y yo, el día de vuestra boda?"

"Dean…" Sam dio un paso adealnte esta vez, sonrió a su hermana, puso una mano en el hombro de Dean y esperó a que este se relajara un poco. "Lo que Dean intenta decir es que tal vez os estéis metiendo en muchos problemas."

Al mirar a Castiel se dio cuenta que el ángel había cambiado su expresión, estaba seguro que sabía lo que estaba diciendo y comprendía cuales podían ser los riesgos de su relación y se preguntó, como se había atrevido a comenzarla. Conocía bien a Castiel, eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente que no hacía nada sin pensarlo mucho. No era un ser impulsivo, no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, que poco a poco estaba descubriendo al estar con ellos.

"Creo que somos mayorcitos ya para saber lo que debemos o no debemos hacer, chicos."

"Sam tiene razón, hay muchos peligros." Julie observó al ángel y se dio cuenta que su expresión había cambiado casi de repente. Sus ojos no mostraban la misma seguridad que un instante atrás, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de un hecho terrible que ella no había visto. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Julie se dio la vuelta, de repente sus hermanos y la reacción que ninguno de ellos pudiera tener ante la noticia había dejado de tener importancia. Castiel no le miró a los ojos y ella por más que lo intentaba no conseguía comprender porque.

"¿Cass que es lo que te ocurre?" Tomó el rostro del ángel entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle, hasta que sus ojos azules entraron los suyos. Su mirada era realmente triste, parecía incluso asustado. "Cass cariño."

Dean no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa al escuchar a su hermana hablando así con su mejor amigo. para él, Castiel era un ángel, casi no ser humano, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo, un ser que lejos de ellos, diferente, no alguien de quien su hermana se pudiera enamorar y a quien terminara llamando "cariño".

"Sam tiene razón. No he querido reconocerlo, pero tu hermano tiene razón. Es muy peligroso estar juntos."

"Os vuelvo a repetir a todos, que soy mayor de edad, que puedo estar con quien quiera y ahora mismo quiero estar contigo." Le acarició la mejilla y para sorpresa de los dos hermanos, Castiel sonrió cariñosamente.

"No es eso Julie, lo que creo que Castiel quiere decir, es que no está bien visto entre los ángeles, las relaciones con humanas." Julie levantó de golpe la vista. "No se cuales pueden ser la consecuencias pero…"

"¿Cass es eso cierto?" El ángel no dijo nada. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

"Porque…" Hasta ese preciso momento, Castiel no sabía dado cuenta lo humano que se había convertido.

Durante el año que llevaba con Julie, había creído que los sentimientos que había descubierto hacia ella, eran producto del cariño que le tenía, de estar con la familia, de cuidarla y querer a la niña. Pero nunca hubiera llegado a imaginarse poder enamorarse de ella, ser capaz de interponer sus sentimientos a sus deberes y protegerla como había hecho de los ángeles y demonios que pudieran querer hacerle daño por estar con él.

"Porque no deseaba ponerte en peligro." Todos guardaron silencio. "Los ángeles tenemos prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto físico con los humanos." Miró a Dean, pues lo sabía bien, después de haberse acostado con Anna. "Ya lo hicimos en el pasado y las consecuencias no fueron las mejores."

Julie sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón, al pensar que Castiel había estado con alguna otra mujer antes que ella. No parecía muy experto en las relaciones sentimentales y había creído que jamás había tenido una. Se mordió el labio, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos descubría los celos, pero no se podía creer que pudiera estar teniendo celos de alguna mujer que había vivido cientos o miles de años antes que ella.

"Se prohibieron todas las relaciones, bajo penas muy graves."

"¿Qué tipo de penas?" Dean estaba ahora mucho más calmado y dispuesto a escuchar lo que Castiel o su hermana tuvieran que decirle.

"La muerte."

Julie ahogó un grito, aunque no estaba asustada por si misma. La muerte, en realidad, no le daba miedo, pues había estado rodeada de ella casi desde que había nacido, todos los que amaba y conocía habían muerto en alguna ocasión y estaba segura que con la vida que llevaban, aunque ella personalmente hubiera abandonado la caza, tarde o temprano le ocurriría.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que le podía ocurrir a Castiel, pues no podía dejar de imaginar que los arcángeles decidieran ejecutarle por estar con ella. Eso no se lo podría perdonar nunca.

"¿podrían hacerle algo a Julie?"

"¡Dean!" Julie fulminó con la mirada a su hermano por ser tan insensible.

"Lo siento, quería decir si podrían haceros algo si descubren lo vuestro." Castiel asintió, sin decir lo que eso realmente significaba, pues todos lo sabían. "¿Entonces por que? ¿Te das cuenta que has puesto a toda nuestra familia en peligro? Sarah está en peligro y no tiene ni cuatro años."

"Todos vosotros estáis protegidos. Temía lo que pudieran hacer mis hermanos y recuperé un viejo echizo de protección y ocultación. Ningún ángel o demonio puede dar con vosotros. Tendrían que buscaros como si se trataran de humanos."

"Cass, ¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto antes? No me importa molestar a los ángeles con esto, porque te quiero. Pero necesito que me asegure que Sarah está a salvo. Puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, pero no pondré la vida de mi hija en peligro."

"No quería perderte."

Posiblemente aquello había sido lo más humano que Dean y Sam habían escuchado decir a su amigo.

"¿Entonces es completamente seguro tu hechizo de ocultación? ¿Los ángeles nunca lo sabrán?"

"Con sus poderes no y yo jamás se lo diré".

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, un silencio realmente incómodo, hasta que una vocecita proveniente del dormitorio de Sarah y que encaminaba hasta la cocina donde estaban ellos, sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

"Mami." Julie cogió a la pequeña Sarah en brazos y la niña la abrazó. "No puedo dormir."

"¿Quieres que te lea un cuento, como los del tío Sam?" La niña asintió en silencio, con ojitos adormilados. "Vuelvo en cuanto esté dormida." Se acercó a Castiel y le dio un beso en la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos y su hija. "Supongo que los chicos querrán sabe como ocurrió todo, desde el principio." Sarah se acurrucó todavía más entre los brazos de su madre. "¿Qué tal si les pones al día?"

No esperó repuesta por parte de ninguno de los tres y con la excusa de encargarse de su hija, desapareció de la cocina. Casi a la vez, tanto Dean como Sam se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y le ofrecieron una cerveza a Castiel. Era el momento, como había dicho Julie, de ponerse al día.

"¿Tu lo sabías verdad Sam? ¿Por qué no hablaste con nosotros? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?"

Dean se volvió hacia su hermano seguro que diría que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero cuando no dijo nada y tan solo miró a Castiel, Dean se dio cuenta que en realidad, él era el único que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella casa.

Si, Sam lo sabía, o al menos lo había notado, no un año antes, pero si hacía un par de meses que se había dado cuenta que Julie estaba realmente feliz, como si estuviera enamorada. Había intentado preguntarle al respecto, pero no había conseguido averiguar nada. No esperaba que se tratara de alguien como Castiel, pero después de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana y escucharla tararear al levantarse, para él era más que suficiente.

"¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Se puede saber porque soy el último en enterarme que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo estaban juntos?" Sam no dijo nada, tampoco lo hizo Castiel. "Claro, pensabais que me lo tomaría mal, que reaccoinaría como papá. Pues no soy papá y aunque me parezca una auténtica barbaridad, por los peligros que conlleva no voy a gritar, no voy a obligaros a dejar de veros, es más, Cass ¿quieres a mi hermana?"

"Si, la quiero."

Dean estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Sam habló primero."

"¿Qué tal si para tranquilizarnos todos, nos cuentas como comenzó todo? Un año es mucho tiempo." Más del que él había sido consciente de la relación entre ellos.

"Es una historia larga."

"Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo." Dijo Dean lo que que parecía ser un sonrisa, mezclada con el malestar porque nadie hubiera confiado en él.


	28. Chapter 28

La historia que comenzó a contar Castiel parecía una historia más de dos personas que se conocían hacia tiempo, eran amigos y sin darse cuenta comenzaban a enamorarse. No había nada de raro en decir que Castiel se había volcado en el cuidad y protección de Sarah y que quería a Julie por ser la hermana de sus mejores amigos. Hasta ahí, las cosas no parecían extrañas.

Pero cuando se decía que un ángel, una criatura venida del cielo, hijo directo de Dios y amigo de los hermanos Winchester estaba enamorado de su hermana pequeña; las cosas empezaban a verse como algo distinto.

Dean y Sam comenzaron a escuchar el relato en silencio, recordando que sin darse cuenta Castiel había comenzado a pasar con ellos más tiempo que antes. Ya se habían percatado que Sarah, a su corta edad preguntaba continuamente por Castiel y que pasaba sus mejores ratos cerca del ángel, pero jamás hubieran imaginado que la niña no fuera la única que se había enamorado de Castiel.

"No se como pasó, simplemente lo hizo, un día estaba aquí con vosotros y al poco, Julie me dijo que quería salir conmigo. No comprendí lo que significaba salir a tomar algo; pero después de aquella no lo olvidaría con facilidad." Dean sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. su hermana era demasiado parecida a él y seguramente se había aprovechado de eso para hacer lo que quisiera con Castiel, como si de un corderio se tratara"Después de esa noche, las cosas fueron distintas entre nosotros. Hablamos durante horas, creo que jamás había escuchado a Julie hablar conmigo de una forma tan sincera. Tampoco yo lo había sido con nadie."

El solo hecho de recordar como habían sido esos meses, ese año que tan rápido había pasado, le hacía sentir realmente bien. Julie le había enseñado lo que realmente significaba ser humano, los sentimientos, el bienestar, incluso los miedos que conllevaba no saber nada sobre tu futuro. Cuando Julie le miraba a los ojos, Castiel tan sólo podía sonreír.

"Un momento, tu sonriendo. Eso si que sería digno de ver."

"Julie también me ha enseñado a distinguir tu sarcasmo Dean." El mayor de los hermanos le guiñó un ojo al ángel.

"No me lo puedo creer Castiel, a cada momento que pasa pareces más humano de lo que te he visto nunca. Julie te ha cambiado de verdad." Dijo Sam mientras le pasaba una taza de café.

"En eso tienes razón, estar con vuestra hermana es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia. Ahora me he dado cuenta que cuando estás ahí arriba, como ángel, todo es blanco o negro, bueno o malo, no hay posibilidad de ver las cosas de otra forma. Julie es distinta, es perfecta gracias a todas sus pequeñas imperfecciones y eso es lo que más hizo que me enamorara de ella."

Por más que le escuchaba, a Dean le costaba aceptar que aquel hombre, pues ya no parecía realmente un ángel fuera Castiel. No recordaba las veces que había intentado decirle lo mismo que estaba diciendo él ahora. Definitivamente Julie tenía algo especial si había conseguido convencer a un ángel.

"¿Y que hay con eso de que estáis en peligro?"

A Castiel le cambió la expresión del rostro. De repente dejó de seonreír y desvió la mirada de los dos hermanos por un momento.

"¿Cass?"

"Lo siento Dean, pero es cierto, los ángeles podrían tomar represalias contra nosotros si se enteran."

Dean se levantó de golpe, a punto estuvo de tirar la silla en la que había estado sentado un momento antes, pero no le prestó la más mínima atencón, tan sólo escuchó a Sam desde detrás de él diciéndole que tenía que calmarse, pero tampoco a él le contestó.

"¿Cómo me puedes estar diciendo que has puesto la vida de nuestra hermana en peligro? Tenías que haber hablado con nosotros. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aparece algún ángel y os ataca? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hacen daño a Sarah?"

"Lo siento Dean, pero Julie y yo ya hablamos de eso hace unos meses, hace casi un año en realidad y fue ella la que me pidió que no os dijera nada a vosotros." Dean abrió la boca para protestar, pero no encontró las palabras que buscaba. "La conocéis mejor que yo Dean, es igual de testaruda que tu Sam y quiere protegeros a vosotros tanto más que tu Dean. ¿Qué hubiérais hecho vosotros dos en su lugar?"

"En primer lugar Cass, lo siento amigo pero no eres mi tipo precisamente, así que no habría comenzado una relación contigo." Castiel sonrió con sarcasmo. "Pero supongo que, aunque me cueste decirlo tienes razón. Yo no habría dicho nada."

Aunque no dijo nada, Sam pensaba exactamente igual, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos, como había dicho Castiel, eran demasiado parecidos; incluso cuando habían cometido terribles errores habían seguido con su camino, pese a meter la pata, pese a ponerse en peligro, simplemente lo habían hecho y habían guardado el secreto frente a sus hermanos.

"Entonces que hacemos para ayudaros. Tiene que haber alguna foram de protegeros."

"¿De los ángeles? Lo siento Sam, pero no has conocido la verdadera furia y de la venganza que son capaces los ángeles. Julie quería que fuera yo el que os hablara de esto personalmente, así que lo haré. No quiere que os metáis en medio, es feliz conmigo y si los ángeles deciden venir y reprendernos por hacer esto, quiere que seáis vosotros los que cuidéis de Sarah, sabe que la queréis como si fuera vuestra propia hija y que lo haréis bien.

"¡No puede pedirnos que miremos para otro lado cuando un ángel se plante aquí para matarla! Voy a hablar con ella."

Dean se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina, cuando Julie entró. Estaba pálida, más de lo que había estado cuando había estado enferma con gripe. Los miraba a los tres como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras adecuadas. Dio unos pasos hasta Castiel y le abrazó, rodeando su cuello con fuerza.

"¿Julie?"

"Creo que he visto un ángel en el cuarto de Sarah. Bueno, no lo he visto, pero creo que ha aparecido una foto."

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Julie tenía el ordenador en la mano, cogido con tanta fuerza que podría romperlo. Se lo mostró a Castiel, sin dejar de mirarle, con la esperanza de que le dijera que aquello que había fotografiado era cualquiera otra cosa, pero no un ángel.

"Cass." Dean y Sam se acercaron a su amigo para ver la fotografía. Allí tan solo había una sombra, no era oscura ni tenía luz en realidad, no era nada, pero ninguno podía dejar de mirarlo. Aquello no era algo contra lo que los hermanos se hubieran enfrentado alguna vez. "¿Es un ángel?"

Como respuesta, Castiel suspiró y abrazó de nuevo a Julie. Había temido tanto que aquello ocurriera. Había rezado, al padre que hacía tanto que había perdido, para que no los encontraran; pero al final había fracasado.

"Si." No pudo decir nada más.

"¿Y que hacía en el cuarto de Sarah? Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu o yo hagamos. Es una niña inocente y te aseguro que no voy a permitir que ningún ángel le ponga una mano encima."

La mirada de Julie se había vuelto dura y firme y por un momento a Dean le recordó aquella forma tan protectora que tenía mirar su padre cuando alguno de sus hijos estaba en peligro. No había duda que su hermana era toda una Winchester.

"¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y descansas un poco? Es muy tarde y los días que se nos acercan pueden ser muy complicados." Dijo Castiel sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Pero, quiero estar aquí contigo."

"Julie hazme caso. se de lo que son capaces los ángeles cuando creen que están en lo correcto. Esto no va ser algo rápido, no van a venir a por nosotros ya, al menos no como harían los humanos. Necesitas dormir y recuperar tus fuerzas, al menos hazlo por Sarah." Le dio un beso en la frente y la escuchó remugar.

"Muy bien, pero si paso algo, no me tratéis como una niña, no quiero estar fuera de esto. No podría perdonarme que os ocurriera nada a ninguno de vosotros." Y sin dejar que Castiel o sus hermanos dijeran nada, se aupó lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios del ángel y le besó. Notó las manos de Castiel, rodeando su cintura y cogiendola con fuerza, como si temiera perderla al soltarla.

Dean y Sam se miraron, aquello no iba a ser fácil y menos todavía si Julie decidía enfrentarse a los ángeles. La conocían bien, además de ser una Winchester era la chica más testaruda que ninguno de los dos hubiera conocido nunca y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no era fácil hacerle pensar de otro modo. Pero si además se trataba de alguien que realmente le importaba, todavía podía ser más peligroso tenerla en medio.

- o -

Un ruido en la habitación la despertó. Abrió los ojos pero se quedó acurrucada en la cama. Estaba segura que había alguien más en el dormitorio y sin duda no se trataba de sus hermanos o de Castiel. Temía quien podía ser, pero un momento más tarde las dudas desaparecieron.

"No vengo a hacerte daño. Castiel es mi hermano y le aprecio."

Julie se estremeció al escuchar aquello. Seguramente estaba oyendo al mismo ángel que había estado en el cuarto de su hija. No dudó, se incorporó, la habitación estaba extremadamente fría, seguramente probocado por el ángel, pero no le importó. Miró a aquel hombre a los ojos y sólo con eso se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un ser humano.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Te han enviado tus otros hermanos para matarme y así salvar a Castiel? Al fin y al cabo un ser humano no vale lo mismo que un ángel."

El hombre no dijo nada, se mantuvo totalmente estático mirándole, hasta que dio un paso hacia ella.

"No vengo a matarte, veo a salvar tu vida y la de Castiel. Mis hermanos vendrán tarde o temprano a por ti y no serán tan bondadosos como yo."

Lo tenía tan cerca, que pese a la oscuridad del cuarto, pudo vislumbrar unos ojos negros pero serenos. Quería gritar, quería llamar a Castiel y a sus hermanos, pero no lo hizo, no pudo en realidad. Se había quedado paralizada, no sentía miedo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquel ser que poco a poco se estaba acercando a ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? No vas a alejarme de Castiel, le quiero y él también me quiere. No hacemos ningún daño todos vosotros lo sabéis." Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño, sabía que no serviría de nada lo que dijera, no cuando estaba tratando de convencer a un ser infinito. "Al menos no lastimes a mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa de nada."

El ángel no dijo nada, siguió dando los últimos pasos que le faltaban, lo vio moverse a cámara lenta, levantó la mano hacia ella, Julie se retiró, pero no tenía donde ir, no podía escapar y lo sabía, por lo que con resignación decidió no intentarlo, si al menos acababa con ella, Castiel estaría a salvo y los chicos podrían cuidar de Sarah, serían un padres excelentes.

Cerró los ojos, esperaba que fuera rápido, que al menos tratándose de un ángel, el dolor fuera menor. Una mano se posó sobre su pecho y de repente un fuerte calor le hizo abrir los ojos. El ángel ya no estaba y ella seguía viva. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y tras asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien, volvió a la cocina donde Castiel, Dean y Sam seguían hablando.

"¿Julie que pasa?"

Corrió hasta Castiel, necesitaba tocarle, asegurarse que estaba bien, se lanzó a sus brazos sin decir nada, pero al hacerlo sintió algo muy parecido a una descarga eléctrica, cien mil voltios recorriendo su cuerpo, si Dean no la hubiera sujetado, hubiera caído al suelo.

"¡Julie!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Castiel se acercó de nuevo ella, pero Julie gritó por el dolor. El ángel dio un paso atrás.

"Cass ¿Qué le ocurre?" Dean le miró aterrado, mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Julie, la abrazó con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla pero no había forma, no hasta que Castiel se retiró. "Creo que eres tu, que los buenos de tus hermanos los ángeles le han hecho algo para que no puedas acercarte a ella. Julie, carió todo está bien."

La cogió en brazos y la sacó de la cocina, poco a poco, Julie dejó de removerse, el dolor fue desapareciendo. La tumbó en el suelo con delicadeza. La chica abrió los ojos, todavía estaba protegida por los brazos de su hermano, que la miraba con ternura al mismo tiempo que no podía ocultar su miedo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Dónde está Cass?" Julie se levantó, estaba bien, perfectamente bien, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Dean, ¿Dónde está Cass?" Julie empezó a correr de nuevo hasta la cocina, pero Dean la atrapó antes. "Dean déjame, tengo que hablar con Castiel, tengo que saber lo que ha pasado."

"¿No ves lo que te ha pasado por estar cerca de él?" Tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza para evitar que se soltara de su abrazo. "Creo que los ángeles te han hecho algo. No se que, te prometo que lo averiguaremos pero ahora…"

"Castiel se ha marchado." Sam apareció en la puerta y Julie dejó de removerse. "Ha dicho que necesitaba ver a alguien, Gabriel ha dicho. Volverá en cuanto sepa algo."


	29. Chapter 29

Sam colocó delante de su hermano una taza de café humeante. Dean le miró, las ojeras del mayor parecían cubrir casi la mitad de su rostro, por culpa de los casi tres días sin dormir, pero lo cierto era que no parecía realmente agotado. En cambio, Sam estaba hecho polvo. No se trataba de las noches en vela, sino toda aquella situación, estaba casi desesperado, mientras que su hermano simulaba sobrellevarlo perfectamente.

"¿Sigues pensando que Julie despertará?" Preguntó por fin Sam con poco más de un hilo de voz.

"¿Tu no? Vamos Sam, se trata de nuestra hermana, no puedes pensar que esto va a ser así para siempre."

Dean volvió a mirar a Julie, que yacía en su cama, de la misma forma que llevaba haciéndolo las últimas setenta y dos horas. Se mordió el labio, Sam sabía lo que eso significaba pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"No creo nada Dean, ahora mismo no soy capaz de creer en nada, porque la única persona que podía ayudar a nuestra hermana, está desaparecida, Castiel se ha ido y no sabemos que hacer para recuperar a Julie. ¿Qué tengo que pensar al respecto?"

Dean se levantó de golpe y cogió a su hermano de la camisa, lo sacó del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Bobby se quedó en la habitación, de donde no se había movido en los tres días, cuidando de Julie, como si se hubiera convertido en una clase de protector de la chica.

"Julie está ahí, seguramente no está escuchando y te está oyendo decir que has perdido la esperanza en volver a verla, así que, Sammy, te aconsejaría que cerraras la boca si no vas a ayudarme."

Se miraron un momento, los ojos de ambos clavados en el otro. Dean todavía no había soltado la camisa de su hermano cuando los ojos de Sam se arrasaron por las lágrimas. Volvió la cabeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento, pero… se trata de Julie, ¿Cuántas veces hemos prometido protegerla de cualquier mal? Le hemos fallado, está en esa cama desde hace tres días, no sabemos lo que le ocurre y no tenemos la más ligera idea de que hacer para recuperarla. ¿Crees realmente que no tengo derecho a perder la esperanza? Dime que estás seguro que todo va a salir bien, que sigues convencido que Julie abrirá los ojos en cualquier momento como si nada hubiera ocurrido y que podremos ser felices. ¿Y que me dices de Sarah? ¿Qué le vamos a decir la próxima vez que pregunte por su madre? Puede que solo tenga cuatro años, pero es una niña muy lista, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que su madre no está durmiendo."

Sam sabía que si su hermano le soltaba en ese mismo momento, las piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo irremediablemente. Pero Dean se quedó donde estaba, mirándole, respirando agitadamente, pensando en aquellas palabras o en lo que le iba a contestar, pero parecía que se había convertido en una estatua delante de él.

"Dean…"

"Tu siempre eres el optimista y esperaba que ahora lo fueras, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser el único que ve a su hermana en esa cama y teme que no va a despertar por intentar llevarles la contraria a los ángeles. Malditos ángeles." Volvió a morderse el labio.

"¿Has intentado dar con Cass?"

"Llevo tres días haciéndolo, pero parece que el desgraciado ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Daría lo que fuera por encontrarlo, que nos dijera lo que le han hecho a nuestra hermana y luego matarlo."

"No creo que Castiel tuviera nada que ver con esto. Creo lo que dijo, estoy casi seguro que está realmente enamorado de Julie y precisamente eso fue lo que les hizo actuar. Sus estúpidas leyes. No es a Castiel a quien deberíamos matar, si no al que realmente le hizo esto a nuestra hermana."

"Chicos."

La llamada de Bobby cogió a los dos hermanos por sorpresa, por lo que durante un momento se quedaron en completo silencio, mirando a su amigo, esperando que les dijera que bajaran la voz o peor aún, que algo malo le había ocurrido a Julie. Pero en lugar de eso, su amigo estaba sonriendo.

"¿Bobby que es lo que ocurre?"

"Es Julie, se está despertando."

Dean y Sam echaron a correr y entraron a la habitación, no creerían esas palabras hasta que lo vieran por si mismos. Allí estaba, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, parecían ahora dos motitas de esperanza en la oscuridad en la que habían vivido en los tres últimos días y su débil sonrisa era más de lo que podían desear para sentirse bien por fin.

Casi sin darse cuenta, aquellos se habían convertido en los peores días de toda su vida. Una vez que Julie había quedado inconsciente tras estar junto a Castiel y tocarle, todo parecía bien, su hermana parecía cansada, pero todo apuntaba a que con unas horas de sueño, se recuperaría. Pero pasó un día entero y por mucho que lo deseaban, no hubo ningún cambio. El segundo día fue exactamente igual y para entonces, los dos hermanos estaban empezando a perder la paciencia, pero se sentía completamente inútiles al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana pequeña. Con la entrada del tercer día y aunque no dijeron nada entre ellos; los dos habían empezando a resignarse a la idea de que Julie había caído en una especie de coma provocado por los ángeles y que había una posibilidad, cada vez mayor, de no verla despertar de nuevo.

Ahora por fin, todo parecía tener otro color, un color lleno de esperanza y alegría.

"Dean, Sam." Dijo Julie, con un tono de voz realmente agotado. Alargó la mano hacia ellos y esperó a que se acercaran. Sonrió más ampliamente, pero cerró los ojos un momento para reponer las fuerzas que estaba gastando.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dean le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?" Sam dio un paso adelante.

"¿Qué tal si dejáis el interrogatorio para otro momento y dejáis que vuestra hermana descanse?" Bobby colocó una mano sobre cada uno de los hombros de sus jóvenes amigos y les hizo levantarse, acarició la mejilla de la chica y sonrió aliviado. "Descansa pequeña. Volveremos cuando te encuentres mejor."

"No os vayáis todos." La chica, repentinamente aterrada, apretó con fuerza la mano de Dean, que no la había soltado en ningún momento. "Dean, quédate conmigo." Su hermano asintió y esperó a que los otros dos hombres se marcharan antes de acostarse en la cama junto a ella.

Le recordó al perro que durante un tiempo había tenido Sam, el animalito siempre durmió acurrucado contra su hermano, como ahora estaba haciendo Julie, esperando que Dean rodeara su cuerpo para volver a cerrar los ojos.

"¿De que tienes miedo?"

"Los ángeles vienen a mis sueños. Me dicen que…" Dean sintió que Julie se estremecía con fuerza, pero esperó que continuara hablando. "No entiendo lo que dicen, pero me dan miedo. Se que me quieren hacer daño. dicen que no, que no me quieren lastimar, pero lo veo en sus ojos, me miran y…" Comenzó a sollozar, apretando todavía más su cuerpo contra el de su hermano, como si eso le hiciera sentir un poco más segura. "¿Dónde está Castiel, Dean? ¿Le han hecho algo malo? El no tiene la culpa de nada y si le han hecho algo, no me lo perdonaré nunca."

"Julie, cariño." Dean besó la frente de su hermana y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. "No sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos. Creíamos que te perdíamos. Eres todo lo que Sam y yo tenemos, para Sarah, eres su mundo entero. No se que ha sido de Castiel, llevamos buscándole tres días, desde que tu…" Dean se puso tenso, no quería volver a pensar en los agonizantes días que habían vivido. Respiró con fuerza, lo último que su hermana necesitaba en ese momento, era que él también se desmoronase. "Vamos, tienes que descansar para recuperar las fuerzas."

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña?"

"Sarah es una niña muy fuerte, ha salido a ti." Julie sonrió, adoraba a esa pequeña criatura de apenas cuatro años de edad. era toda una Winchester, testaruda, fuerte y decidida. "Tiene muchas ganas de verte."

"Y yo de verla a ella."

"Entonces tendrás que descansar."

Sin llegar a responder, Julie se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano. Era una chica fuerte o al menos solía serlo antes de todo aquello. Tenía el corazón roto, no porque Castiel le hubiera dejado y estuviera desaparecido, sino porque comenzaba a pensar que el amor no era para ella. Se había enamorado de verdad dos veces.

La primera, Michael, que había resultado forma parte de una horrible secta. Al menos aquella relación le había dejado el mejor regalo posible. Pero Castiel… con él ángel todo era distinto, era perfecto cuando estaba con él, no había problemas y las guerras entre ángeles y demonios parecían dejar de tener sentido. Pero se lo habían arrebatado, le habían quitado la felicidad al llevarse a Castiel y ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez podría volver a ser realmente feliz.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida, seguramente fue por el agotamiento de su propio cuerpo. Pero una vez más, volvió a soñar con ángeles, no podía verlos en realidad, no eran más que sombras delante de ella, que murmuraban y nombraban a Castiel, pero por mucho que ella les insistía para que le dijeran algo, les gritaba y trataba de acercarse a ellos, aquellos seres no le hacían caso.

Dean todavía la miró durante un rato, tal vez tan sólo unos pocos minutos, pero los suficientes para asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien. Parecía tan poquita cosa entre sus brazos. Siempre sería su hermanita, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero normalmente mostraba siempre su lado más fuerte. Ahora en cambio le recordaba más a la niña que su hermano y él habían criado durante las largas ausencias de su padre. Finamente, también Dean se quedó dormido.

- o -

Sam abrió la puerta del dormitorio lentamente con una mano, mientras le daba la otra a Sarah. La niña, con los ojos muy abiertos, buscó rápidamente a su madre y tiró de Sam hasta que la llevó a la cama. Miró a su tío, preguntándole, con la típica mirada inquisitiva de la familia, si su madre estaba bien. Sam se agachó y rodeó a la niña con un solo brazo.

"Mamá está durmiendo, pero en cuanto se despierte seguro que quiere darte un abrazo muy grande y decirte lo mucho que te quiere."

"¿Dónde está el tío Cass?" La niña miró a su alrededor y luego se volvió hacia su tío. "¿Se ha marchado?"

"Tenía que irse por unos días." Los ojos de la niña, fijos en Sam, se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas y se abrazó a él, temblando como si se hubiera convertido en una figurita de gelatina. "Sarah, cariño, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"El tío Cass se ha enfadado por mi y se ha marchado ¿verdad?"

"¿Por ti? Cariño, tu no has hecho nada malo."

"Me lo dijo el amigo del tío, vino a verme en sueños y me dijo que el tío Cass estaba molesto por mi comportamiento y el de mi madre, que no podíamos seguir viéndolo y que mamá había roto un sello eterno."

"Sarah…" La niña se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y lloró desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Sam. "Ninguna de las dos habéis hecho nada malo. Lo que pasa es que las reglas de los ángeles son muy estrictas y tenemos que hablar con ellos para deshacer lo que ha pasado."

Separó a la niña de su cuerpo, le secó las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla y la miró, sonrió, esperando ver la misma respuesta en el rostro de la niña, pero no lo hizo.

"Quiero ver al tío Cass."

"Le encontraremos, te lo prometo."

"Sarah, cariño."

La niña se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su madre como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba pasando. Echó a correr y se aupó hasta la cama de su madre, sentándose junto a ella, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y las dos sonrieron felices, mientras Dean se levantaba.

Sam tenía que contarle todo lo que le había dicho la niña, no podían dejar que aquello siguiera ocurriendo, los ángeles no podían seguir jugando con ellos de esa forma, pero sobretodo, por el bien de su familia tenían que encontrar a Castiel. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, algo que había dicho Sarah, sobre lo que le había dicho el ángel que la había visitado. ¿Qué era ese sello que había roto Julie?


	30. Chapter 30

Dean entregó a Julie un vaso de café.

"Ten cuidado que quema el plástico."

Llevaban un par de horas en la sala de espera del hospital y eso que solo habían ido a hacer unas pruebas. Julie llevaba vario días encontrándose mal y no sabía porque, había vomitado varias veces, sobretodo al levantarse por la mañna, incluso se había sentido mareada, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Dean se había empeñado en ir al médico, después de todo lo que había pasado y de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho aquel ángel, quería estar seguro que su hermanita estaba bien.

"Dean esto no tiene sentido, estoy bien, seguro que no es más que un pequeño desajuste." Suspiró con fuerza. "Si damos con Cass pronto, seguro que puede ayudarme o hacer que esto desaparezca."

Apartó la mirada cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba que desde la marcha del ángel ella estuviera más sensible, tanto que apenas podía controlar sus propios sentimientos.

"¿Sarah estará bien?" Preguntó la chica unos momentos más tarde.

"Sam está con ella y te puedo asegurar que es el mejor tío del mundo. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ya nos habría hecho tíos." Los dos hermanos sonrieron.

Sam era el tío perfecto. Dean se preguntaba como conseguía sacar tiempo todos los días entre los exámenes y estudiar, para estar con la niña. Sarah le adoraba, en cuanto llegaba a casa del colegio con su madre, llamaba a su tío y si estaba, se ponía a jugar a su alrededor, hablando con él y riendo.

No es que Dean se sintiera celoso ni nada parecido, pero le gustaría ser el tío favorito de su sobrina. Tal vez fuera porque no era tan abierto como Sam, podía ser que los años le hubieran hecho alguien más duro, más cerrado al mundo y la niña se había dado cuenta.

Pero lo que más caracterizaba a Dean, era su facilidad para perder horas de sueño entre cacería y cacería cuando Sarah estaba enferma o cuando no podía dormir por una pesadilla. Dean se quedaba despierto, toda la noche si era necesario, con tal de que ella pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

"No se lo que haría sin vosotros." Dijo por fin Julie, con la cabeza baja pero la mirada clavada en su hermano. "Sarah es toda mi vida, pero vosotros… en realidad vosotros sois toda la familia que he conocido, incluso más que papá y ahora estáis haciendo que la vida para Sarah y para mi sea más fácil cuando no tenéis porque."

"¿Cómo que no tenemos por qué? Parece que no nos conocieras. Eres nuestra hermana pequeña y la familia es lo más importante para nosotros. como tu has dicho, ahora tu y Sarah sois lo más importante que tenemos."

Julie iba a decir algo cuando el médico le llamó, diciendo que ya tenía sus resultados. Sin saber muy bien porque, pues en realidad se sentía bien, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Y si le habían encontrado algo malo? ¿Y si estaba enferma? En unos microsegundos se preguntó que sería de su hija si a ella le pasara algo. Sin duda Sam y Dean cuidarían de ella, pero la sola idea de dejarla sola en un mundo tan peligroso le hacía sentirse fatal.

Dean rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le empujó ligeramente, como si de un animal adulto llevando a su cachorro se tratara. Le miró y deseó abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero la necesidad de saber que era lo que le ocurría, fue mucho más grade y caminó sin dudar hacia el médico.

El Doctor, que parecía de la misma edad que Dean, los llevó hasta su despacho. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros y parecían ser completamente sinceros o al menos esa era la sensación que le daban a Julie. No dijo nada hasta que los dos se hubieron sentado frente a su mesa.

"Podéis estar tranquilos, no se trata de nada grave."

Aún así, Julie no se relajó, no hasta que supiera que era lo que realmente le ocurría. Sin que el médico se diera cuenta, Dean agarró su mano y la apretó, para indicarle que pasara lo que pasara estaría allí con ella.

"Doctor, siento parecer impaciente pero… Si no me ocurre nada grave ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"

El médico sonrió, como si lo que iba a decir fuera realmente una buena noticia que ni Julie ni Dean sabían ver todavía.

"Vas a tener que darle la enhorabuena a tu hermana, Dean." Miró al cazador y durante un breve momento, Dean se quedó sorprendido, sin saber de que iba todo aquello, entonces miró a Julie y los dos lo comprendieron, justo antes de escucharlo por boca del médico. "Julie, estás embarazada de tres semanas.·

Julie creyó que la habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor, los sonidos dejaron de tener importancia, incluso la voz de su hermano que le llamaba sin parar fue insignificante. Tan sólo quería llorar, porque si estaba embarazada, el padre tan sólo podía ser una persona y ahora lo tenía demasiado lejos.

No se dio cuenta cuando habían salido de la consulta o cuando se habían subido al coche. Tan sólo volvió a la realidad cuando Dean puso la música en la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de Castiel; ni siquiera sabía el título, pero cuando estaban juntos, la canción aparecía como por arte de magia. Castiel siempre alegaba que no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero Julie sabía que lo hacía él.

Como había siempre que quería llorar sin que sus hermanos la vieran, se apoyó contra la ventanilla y apoyó la mejilla en el cristal. Pronto notó las primeras lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Por su parte, Dean no había dicho nada en todo el rato, pues se había una idea, aunque fuera lejana, de aquello por lo que Julie estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, no pudo aguantarlo más.

"Julie… me gustaría poder decir algo que te hiciera sentir bien, algo que te quitara de la cabeza la idea de que Castiel no va a volver."

"¿De verdad crees que los ángeles van a permitir que vuelva? Y encima ahora que estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Si nuestra relación ya estaba prohibida antes, ahora creo que es algo absolutamente imposible."

"Cariño, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Castiel vuelva contigo. pero ahora mismo lo más importante es que te cuides." Separó una mano del volante y la posó sobre la de su hermana. "Ya has oído al médico, supongo que será cosa de que el bebe sea de Cass, por ser un ángel."

"¿A que te refieres?"

No había oído nada de lo que le había dicho el médico, le había dejado tan descolocada la noticia de estar embarazada de Castiel, que lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano.

"El médico dijo que estabas bien, pero que el feto te embrión está consumiendo mucha energía y que tienes que descansar. También ha dicho que las nauseas y el malestar, desaparecerán pronto."

"¿El bebé está bien?"

Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre su vientre, como si de esa forma pudiera sentir a la criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Necesitaba saber que, en el caso de que aquella criatura fuera todo lo que le quedaba del hombre al que más había amado en toda su vida, el bebé estaba bien y no había por el momento ninguna complicación.

"Si, el médico ha dicho que con una dieta adecuada y mucho descanso, el embarazo no te dará ningún problema." Julie le miró, no le valía con eso, pues sabía que había mucho más escondido tras sus palabras. Dean no le podía mentir.

Ya no lo había intentado cuando su hermana era tan sólo una niña de tres años y le decía que papá estaba de compras. Ella rompía a llorar, diciendo con su lengua de trapo que no era cierto, que papá les había dejado y se había ido lejos, como si ya supiera que estaba cazando.

Ahora mucho menos, porque con el tiempo, Julie había aprendido a usar los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado de Sam y justamente eso fue lo que usó con Dean en ese momento. Su hermano intentó no mirarle, con la excusa de que estaba conduciendo, pero la sentía mirándole y no lo pudo soportar.

"El médico ha dicho que quiere vigilarte, parece un buen tipo y creo que lo hará bien, aunque nunca sepa que ese bebé es realmente especial. Todavía no estoy seguro, por es no te había querido decir nada, pero es posible que no…" Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas aunque no era fácil encontrarlas para no asustarla. "Es posible que durante los próximos meses estés más cansada de lo normal y que la comida no te siente del todo bien. El doctor ha dicho que es normal en algunos casos."

Julie se volvió den nuevo hacia la ventanilla y guardó silencio de nuevo. Otra vez sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba; le había pasado tantas veces que pensaba que al final se acostumbraría, pero no fue así. hizo un terrible esfuerzo por no llorar; esa era la parte que más odiaba de estar embarazada, los sentimientos se le desbordaban y no conseguía controlarlos por más que quería.

No dijo nada hasta llegar a casa y una vez allí, se fue directamente al dormitorio. Sam la vio pasar, mientras jugaba con Sarah y sus muñecas, después vio aparecer a su hermano que le hizo un gesto.

"Espera aquí un momento cariño, que voy a hablar con el tío Dean." La niña le miró con sus enormes ojos y asintió sonriente.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Julie está bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el médico?"

"¿Qué tal si vas a hablar con ella y yo me quedo con Sarah?"

"Dean ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me ha mirado cuando ha entrado y si la conozco bien, se que ha estado llorando. ¿Está realmente enferma?"

"Sam, ve a hablar con ella, deja que te lo diga, además tu eres que tiene más tacto de los dos para estas cosas." Se volvió hacia Sarah y le mostró el peluche que le había comprado. "Mira lo que tengo para ti princesa."

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó en el suelo junto a su sobrina, que en cuanto tuvo a mano el perro de peluche, se abrazó a él riendo.

Sam se encaminó al dormitorio de Julie, llamó a la puerta y pese a no obtener respuesta entró de todas formas, entró. Estaba a oscuras y se había tumbado en la cama, abrazándose a uno de los cojinas. La escuchó sollozar y se sentó a su lado.

"Julie, cariño. ¿Va todo bien? Dean no me ha dicho lo que te ha dicho el médico y me tienes muy preocupado. ¿Estás… estás enferma?" No estaba seguro de poder soportar que su hermana estuviera enferma, no después de todo por lo que había pasado su familia.

"No… pero la vida es una mierda ¿Lo sabías?" En silencio, Sam le acarició el cabello y se tumbó a su lado. "Crees que por fin has conseguido lo que querías y de pronto, se te va a la mierda y te das cuenta que la persona a la que quieres se ha ido sin saber que va a ser…"

Rompió a llorar como nunca la había visto y por más que Sam trató de pensar en hacer algo, tan sólo se le ocurrió abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara. Julie apretó el cuerpo contra él todo lo que pudo. Deseaba tanto desaparecer, olvidarse de todo, dejar de existir.

"Julie por favor, si no quieres que me de un ataque de ansiedad, pensando en todas las cosas horribles te pueden estar pasando, necesito que me digas que es lo que te ocurre." Sam estaba a punto de llorar, no soportaba verla así y no poder hacer realmente nada.

"Estoy esperando un hijo de Castiel."


	31. Chapter 31

Una semana más tarde, Julie se había acostumbrado muy a su pesar a las nauseas matutinas, al malestar general y sobretodo a la tristeza por la marcha de Castiel. Cuando estaban juntos, sabía perfectamente que le quería, eso era algo que no había sido un problema para ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada y que no se imaginaba el resto de la vida sin el ángel a su lado.

Se había tomado unos días libres para acostumbrarse a la nueva situación y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Sarah. La niña era su vida entera, su bote salvavidas cuando creía que todo lo demás se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

"Mira mami, he puesto todas las piezas yo sola." La niña aplaudió al ver la obra maestra que había creado al terminar el puzzle.

"¡Muy bien mi vida!" Julie besó en la cabecita a la niña.

"Mami, ¿Qué te pasa? Yo también estoy triste, hemos de menos al tío Cass."

"Yo también, cariño. Le echo mucho de menos." Julie se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas, no quería que la niña lo pasara mal.

"¿Va a volver?"

"No lo se, pero los tíos Dean y Sam, están haciendo todo lo que pueden por ayudarle a volver." La niña la miraba tan concentrada, que parecía que le estaba leyendo la mente.

Muchas veces Julie se había preguntado si su hija tendría algún tipo de poder especial, después de todo, no había llegado al mundo de la forma más natural posible y tal vez la gente que había intentado usarla para traer a su líder, hubieran hecho algo en ella.

Pero por el momento, la niña parecía completamente normal, la niña más normal que hubiera visto en su vida, inteligente, desde luego en eso había salido a Sam, atrevida, cualidad lógicamente adquirida de Dean y… todavía estaba buscando en que se parecía a ella, porque por mucho que lo pensaba, no encontraba ningún parecido entre ella misma y su familia.

Con el tiempo había dejado de pensar en eso, en cuanto Sarah llegó a su vida todo en lo que podía pensar era en la pequeña criatura que se despertaba llorando todas las noches alrededor de las tres de la madrugaba, y que solo podía quedarse dormido con el pequeño peluche de un pastor alemán que le había regalado Dean, entre sus manitas, siempre de medio lado.

Sin embargo, ahora venía nueva criatura en camino y no una cualquiera. El nuevo bebé, iba a ser hijo de un ángel y eso, aunque no hubiera dicho todavía nada, le daba miedo, le aterraba en realidad.

"¿Recuerdas que debes descansar?"

Julie se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Desde su posición sentada en el suelo, junto a su hija, Dean parecía todo un gigante y eso le hizo sonreír, recordando las bromas que le gastaba Sam por la altura.

"Solo estamos jugando."

"¡Estamos jugando!" Repitió la niña, levantando con orgullo en su mano una de piezas del nuevo puzzle.

Julie guiñó el ojo a su hermano y le sacó la lengua, como si de una niña más se tratara. Alargó la mano hacia Dean y esperó a que Dean se arrodillara junto a ellas.

"Lo digo en serio Julie, tal vez creas que no me he dado cuenta, pero se que no has dormido apenas en estos días, en cuanto estás segura que nos hemos dormido, te levantas y empiezas a buscar información." Los dos miraron a Sarah pero la niña de cabellos rubios estaba entretenida con su puzzle y no prestaba atención a la conversación de los mayores. "Castiel no va a aparecer el Google Earth, no porque no quiera que lo encuentres, si no porque no quiere que lo encuentren los otros ángeles."

"Pero," Julie bajó la voz. "Tengo que encontrarlo, este bebé es suyo y no quiero que cuando vuelva, haya pasado demasiado tiempo. Los años ni significan nada para los ángeles y puede no darse cuenta, puede volver demasiado tarde, no quiero que se pierda media vida de su hijo."

"Julie cariño tienes que descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, estás bien, pero tienes que tener cuidado, ya no se trata solo de ti misma."

"¿Quién ha dicho que no te estás cuidando?"

Lo que le faltaba a Julie, Sam acababa de aparecer en escena, preparado para actuar de hermano super protector. Sin embargo, en algo tenían razón; estaba jugando con fuego con su propia salud. Buscando a Castiel, intentando dar con una prueba, con un indicio del lugar en el que podía estar, estaba dejando de dormir, apenas comía y descansar, con una niña de cinco años en su vida, se había convertido en algo mucho más imposible que un lujo.

"¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato?" Preguntó Dean mientras frotaba la espalda de su hermana. Ella negó con la cabeza con un movimiento infantil, al mismo tiempo que llenaba de aire sus mofletes y se ponía colorada. "Mira que eres adorable cuando te enfurruñas, empiezo a pensar que eres más adorable que tu hija."

Sarah se dio la vuelta rápidamente y usando el mismo gesto que su madre se cruzó de brazos.

"Lo siento, lo decía en broma, no hay nadie más adorable que tu, en todo el mundo. Pero ahora tu mamá tiene que dormir."

"¿Los mayores también dormís siesta?"

"Si estamos muy cansados o nos ha recetado el médico dormir, si." Dijo Dean mirando Julie. "Además, tu mamá está gastando energías por dos personas estos días."

"Para mi hermanito también."

Julie había temido al principio hablarle a Sarah su embarazo, pero entre Dean y Sam le habían convencido de que era lo mejor, la niña pronto se daría cuenta de cómo el vientre de su madre iba a creciendo poco a poco y entonces no habría otra posibilidad más que explicárselo. Así que decidieron hacerlo entre los tres.

Para su sorpresa, la niña lo comprendió en seguida, hizo todas las preguntas que le vinieron a la mente y terminó entendiendo que su madre estaba esperando otro bebé, aunque la parte en la que le decían que el tío Chris era el padre, era mejor contarla más adelante.

"¿Peque, quieres venirte a comprar unos helados conmigo al parque?" Al escuchar la sugerencia del tío Sam, el rostro de la niña se iluminó de golpe. "A ver si me imagino de que lo vas a querer." Sam cerró los ojos, como si fuera un vidente, respiró profundamente y los abrió de golpe. "Vainilla con trocitos de galleta de chocolate."

Sarah se lanzó a los brazos de su tío, que la lanzó por los aires mientras la niña se reía feliz. Se despidió de Dean y Julie y dejó que los dos hermanos hablaran tranquilamente. En todos aquellos días, apenas habían tenido tiempo de aclarar la situación que estaba viviendo su pequeña familia.

Esperaron a que Sam cerrara la puerta, con Sarah sobre sus hombros, a la niña le encantaba a estar a esa altura, ella decía que le gustaba volar tan alto como los aviones cuando iba con su tío.

Tras un par de intentos más, Dean consiguió llevarse a su hermana a la cama, con la promesa de llevarle un tazón de leche con galletas. Se sentó junto a ella y cogió su mano.

"Dime la verdad ahora que no está Sarah por aquí. No tienes que hacerte la fuerte delante de mi."

"Tengo miedo."

"También lo tenías cuando llegó Sarah y ya ves, tu hija tiene cinco años, es feliz y todos nos va bien." Dean sonrió, habían sido unos meses difíciles tras el nacimiento de la niña, sobretodo en lo que se refería a ajustarse a los nuevos ritmos de vida, a un bebé que no les dejaba dormir por las noches, a una hermana que temía que su hija se pusiera enferma por cualquier cosa. Pero al final lo habían logrado." Lo volveremos a hacer, ya lo verás."

"¿Y que hay de Castiel? ¿Alguna noticia?"

Dean no quería decirle la verdad, no quería verla llorar otra vez, pero no había nada que pudiera decirle con respecto a su amigo, también él temía lo que pudiera ocurrirle, porque no solo era su amigo, aunque le había costado acostumbrarse a la idea, era el compañero de su hermana y eso le convertía directamente en un miembro de su familia.

"¿Y si no vuelve más?"

"Castiel no te dejará tirada y si se le pasa por esa cabeza de chorlito suya hacerlo, seré yo mismo el que le traiga arrastras de vuelta a tu lado, ahora tiene una responsabilidad mucho mayor y si le ha entrado el miedo…" Julie se levantó de golpe y abrazó a su hermano.

"Gracias por todo, siempre estáis allí y yo no soy más que una bolsa llena de hormonas a punto de estallar que hecha de menos a su novio."

El característico aleteo de ángel que tan bien conocía, sonó en la habitación, los hermanos se separaron. Julie sintió el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

"¡Cass!"

"Lo siento cielo, pero no soy tu príncipe azul."

Dean saltó por encima de la cama para interponerse entre el recién llegado a Julie. Ya se había preguntado lo que ocurriría en cuanto los otros ángeles se enteraran de la existencia del futuro hijo de su hermana y ahora llegaba el momento de saber que pensaban al respecto.


	32. Chapter 32

"¿Quién coño eres?" Preguntó Dean dispuesto a coger el cuchillo que mucho tiempo atrás les había dejado Castiel. "¿Te envía Castiel?"

"No, Castiel no me envía, pero vengo en su nombre. Soy Balthasar, un viejo conocido de tu novio." Dean se interpuso entre la mirada del ángel y Julie, si trataba de hacerle algún daño a su hermana, lo pagaría con su vida. "Y estoy aquí para evitar que sigas haciéndote daño, Castiel no va a volver."

"Todo un detalle por tu parte. Pero sinceramente amigo, creo que hasta ahora nos hemos sabido cuidar muy bien nosotros solos." Dean clavó la mirada en ese ángel, todavía no sabía si decía la verdad, aunque hasta entonces, todos los ángeles con los que se habían encontrado les habían dicho la verdad, por muy dura que esta fuera. "¿Por qué tenemos que creerte?"

"No tenéis porque hacerlo, tienes razón." Balthasar comenzó a moverse por la habitación lentamente, sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos se moviera. Al mirarlo bien, Dean se preguntó si todos los ángeles iban así vestidos, algo desastrados, fuera de cualquier moda y estilo. "Pero os vendría bien."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"De vuestras vidas, de la de Castiel y la del niño que está creciendo dentro de ti."

Julie se estremeció al escuchar aquello, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Pese a lo difícil que empezaba a ser moverse por culpa del nuevo embarazado, la chica se puso de rodillas en la cama y clavó la mirada en el recién llegado.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus hermanos, era importante, pero todavía lo era más, saber donde estaba el hombre al que amaba y más que eso, saber si alguien estaba poniendo en peligro la vida del niño que llevaba dentro. Balthasar sonrió al verla reaccionar, todos los humanos eran tan predecibles, daba igual si eran cazadores como si no. Los sentimientos eran su punto más débil, el único con el que ángeles y demonios podían jugar seguros de que ganarían.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes de Castiel?" Dean se volvió hacia Julie, pocas veces la había escuchado hablar así y siempre había sido por los nervios y la preocupación por su familia. "Dices que estás aquí porque estás preocupado por él," Se levantó y se acercó al ángel, liberándose de la mano de su hermano que intentó impedírselo. "yo tambien estoy muy preocupada por él, no se si los otros ángeles le han hecho algo, si está bien. le quiero ¿Sabes? Y se muy bien que él me quiere a mi, ahora va a ser padre y no quiero que este bebé no conozca a su padre."

"Veo que no os habéis dado cuenta."

"¿Cuenta de que?" Ahora fue Dean el que avanzó hacia él ángel. "¿Desde que estás aquí no nos has dicho más cosas vagas sobre Castiel, si sabes algo va siendo hora que nos los digas."

Balthasar se sentó en la cama. "Castiel está vivo, pero sabe muy bien que acercarse ahora a ti sería peligroso."

"Lo se, me pongo enferma, tus hermanos me embrujaron."

Julie sentía tantas ganas de llorar. Toda su vida se había preguntado si en algún momento las cosas podrían salir bien. Cuando Castiel llegó a su vida y se dio cuenta que era el hombre que siempre había deseado, creyó que por fin el cuento de hadas se haría realidad.

Pero se lo habían arrebatado, los malditos ángeles se lo habían quitado como si fueran amos y señores de la existencia humana. Lo único que ahora quería la chica, era tener de vuelta a Castiel y poder formar una familia con él y el bebé que nacería en unos meses.

Dean rodeó su cintura al ver como se iba encogiendo sobre su misma. Apoyó las manos en su vientre ya abultado y se imaginó que podía sentir a su nuevo futuro sobrino. Besó la mejilla de su hermana y esperó a que Balthasar volviera a decir algo.

"El verdadero motivo por el que Castiel no ha intentado volver todavía contigo es precisamente el bebé que llevas dentro de ti. Supongo que imaginarás que al ser hijo de un ángel esa criatura será especial. No es primero que veo en realidad, pero en los últimos siglos. Las mujeres se han vuelto muy reacias a acostarse con ángeles, en el pasado era mucho más fácil."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren los otros ángeles del bebé?"

Julie gimió al sentir una punzada de dolor en el vientre y tuvo que sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Dean arrodillado frente a ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi bebé? Preguntó de nuevo Julie con la respiración entrecortada, testaruda como todo buen Winchester. Además, el dolor todavía era soportable, la agonía de saber lo que estaba pasando no tanto.

"No es lo que quieren de él, sino que lo quieren a él sin más."

Julie se quedó sin palabras, no había mucho que pudiera decir cuando el dolor en el vientre se hizo todavía más intenso. Intentó mantenerse tranquila, pensando que sería por culpa de los nervios, del estrés que aquella situación le estaba causando.

"¿Los ángeles quieren a mi bebé?" Le costó decirlo, pero sobretodo le costó concentrarse en las palabras adecuadas, mientras los pinchazos se habían más acuciantes.

Gimió con fuerza y dobló el cuerpo, aquel dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, hasta que incluso respirar se hizo absolutamente insoportable.

"¡Julie!" Asustado, Dean la sostuvo con fuerza y le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama. "¿Julie que ocurre?"

Cuando la chica no contestó, Dean le acarició la mejilla esperando que le mirara a la cara, estaba tan pálida, los ojos cerrados, apretados hasta hacerse daño y la mano cerrada alrededor de la de su hermano. Podía notar como en su interior algo no iba bien, aquello no era propio de un embarazo; sentía el latido de algo parecido a un corazón pero que no era el suyo o el del bebé. Alguien le estaba haciendo eso, igual que había ocurrido con el embarazo de Sara, alguien trataba de lastimar a su bebé.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" Dean se volvió hacia Balthasar, ya que el cazador no tenía respuestas, tal vez el ángel las tuviera. "Julie." Se sintió completamente impotente al ver las lágrimas derramarse por el rostro de su hermana y no poder hacer nada al respecto. "¡Julie!"

"Intentan llegar hasta el bebé, no saben donde está." Dean miró de nuevo al ángel, sin comprender sus palabras. "Supongo que Castiel habrá hecho algún hechizo de los suyos para protegerlos a los dos."

Se acercó a la cama y pese a la primera reticencia de Dean, el cazador no tuvo más remedio que permitir que llegara hasta Julie. No se apartó, no lo haría mientras su hermana lo estuviera pasando mal. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, observando como Balthasar colocaba su mano sobre la frente de ella; Julie volvió a gemir y se resistió a lo que fuera que le estaba haciendo, pero el ángel la retuvo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Intento localizar la fuente del que la busca. Con un poco de suerte la puedo suprimir antes de que sea tarde, antes de que la encuentre."

El dolor se hizo casi insoportable, ya no solo se trataba de aquel extraño latido en su interior, ahora había dos que parecían luchar uno contra otro, intentando ganar terreno dentro de ella.

"Dean, no dejes que hagan daño al bebé, es todo lo que tengo de Cass, si lo pierdo…"

"Shhh, tranquila, no voy a permitir que os ocurra nada, ni a ti ni al bebé." Dean apenas tenía seguridad en sus palabras, pero su prioridad era calmar a Julie. "¿Cómo vas?"

"Ya casi estoy. No parece el trabajo de un verdadero profesional. Por suerte no se trata de un arcángel, de lo contrario estaríamos jodidos. Un poco más, si aquí está, la están rastreando, pero no saben donde está, ni si quiera están cerca. Tengo que reconocer que Castiel hizo un buen trabajo ocultándola."

Pese a que estaba quedando medio inconsciente por culpa del dolor, Julie sonrió. Claro que Castiel había hecho un buen trabajo. Ese ángel no tenía ni idea de lo que Castiel sentía por ella y cuando supiera que esperaba un hijo… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no podía acercarse a ella?

Le necesitaba cerca, no podía pasar ni un minuto más alejada del hombre al que quería y mucho menos lejos del padre de su hijo. Tenía que recuperarlo, aunque tuviera que rogar a ese recién llegado. Al menos, ese tal Balthasar les estaba ayudando que ya era mucho teniendo en cuenta como era los ángeles.

No podía dejar de pensar en Castiel, en aquellos grandes ojos azules, en verlo al despertar todas las mañanas y sentirse totalmente protegida entre sus brazos, escucharle hablar y contarle como era el cielo. Castiel era el hombre de su vida, aunque fuera un ángel, aunque se tratar de un ser que no era humano. Le daba igual, lo único de lo que estaba totalmente segura, era que le quería, estaba enamorada y lucharía para encontrarlo costara lo que costara.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, dejó de escuchar la voz de su hermano y la del ángel, su cuerpo cayó, se dejó llevar por el letargo, porque lo demás le daba exactamente igual. El dolor ya no estaba allí, ni la pena, nada, no había nada; simplemente se sentía bien.

- o -

"Julie" Una mano cálida se posó sobre su mejilla. "Julie cariño." En seguida reconoció la voz de Dean junto a su oído.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa por qué no despierta?" Ahora era Sam el que hablaba, ¿Cuándo había llegado a la habitación.

"Dadle un momento, su cuerpo está débil por el embarazo y yo le he hecho pasar por algo todavía peor." El ángel, Balthasar todavía seguía allí.

La cama se hundió ligeramente, se preguntó lo que era eso, pero en seguida notó las manitas de su hija sobre el rostro. "Sarah, tienes que dejar descansar a mamá." Dean siempre tan protector.

"Mami."

Julie gimió débilmente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente y poco a poco las sombras que vio se fueron convirtiendo en personas. Reconoció a Dean a un lado, a Sam al otro y algo más apartado vio a Balthasar. Sarah estaba con ella, tumbada en la cama, acurrucada contra ella como un gatito que buscara calor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" No estaba segura si había conseguido decir aquello en voz alta. Tenía la garganta seca y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

"Balthasar tuvo que dormirte para terminar de cerrar la conexión con los ángeles." Dean se agachó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla dulcemente. "Dijo que sería algo doloroso y que tu cuerpo tal vez no lo resistía si no te dormía."

"¿Y el bebé?" Trató de tocar su vientre, pero Sarah estaba en medio y no pudo. "Dean, el bebé."

"Los dos estáis bien, aunque Balthasar ha dicho…"

"Digo que este embarazo no es algo normal." Dijo el ángel dando un paso adelante "y durante estos meses vas a consumir mucha más energía de la que estás acostumbrada, así que si quieres que todo salga bien, vas tener que tomarte la vida con más calma."

Julie abrazó a su hija, estaba muerta de miedo, por todo lo que estaba pasando y las pocas respuestas con las que contaba. "Dean…"

"Te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Venga princesa," Siguió diciendo cogiendo a Sarah en brazos. "Tu y yo nos vamos a ir al parque y vamos a comprar un helado. Julie, Sam se quedará contigo mientras duermes."

"pero…"

"Nada de peros, ya sabes lo que ha dicho el doctor Balthasar, tienes que reposar durante estos meses." Le dio un beso en la frente y observó como cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba abrazando su propio cuerpo.

Se quedó dormida en seguida. Con la niña en brazos, jugueteando con el colgante de su cuello, Dean se volvió hacia Sam. "No te separes de ella, que los ángeles no hayan podido dar con ella con su GPS celestial, no quiere decir que no puedan venir a por ella. En cuanto a ti." Se volvió hacia Balthasar. "todavía no se si quieres ayudarnos o se trata de una trampa, pero mientras estés aquí me gustaría que cuidaras de Julie, tu sabes mucho mejor que nosotros por lo que está pasando. Espero que al menos lo hagas por Castiel, él ya ha arriesgado mucho por mi hermana."

No esperó la respuesta del ángel, se marchó hablando tranquilamente con Sarah, escuchar reír a la niña ya le hacía sentir bien. Confiaba en que todo saliera bien; tenía que salir bien. Ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas, como para eso no saliera bien.


	33. Chapter 33

Cuando Dean entró en casa después de la última cacería, Julie estaba cocinando. La escuchó canturrear desde la puerta y se acercó lentamente a la cocina para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. La noche anterior había dejado a su hermana en la cama, tal y como le había dicho Balthasar casi una semana antes, durmiendo y ahora estaba en la cocina, donde casi nunca la había visto, sino era para preparar la comida de su hija.

Siguió acercándose y se detuvo en la puerta, se apoyó en el marco y se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió al verla, parecía feliz, como si no pasara nada, como si no estuviera esperando un bebé de su novio/ángel desparecido y el resto de los ángeles no quisieran hacerse con el bebé. Simplemente parecía la pequeña Julie, la que había sido siempre y la que tanto quería.

La chica se dio la vuelta con el plato en el que estaba revolviendo una masa blanquecina y a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo al ver a su hermano, consiguió ahogar un grito, pero aún así dio un par de pasos atrás, pensando que se trataba de la visita de un ángel.

"Dean, ¿Te importaría mucho avisar cuando me estés mirando por la espalda? Te recuerdo que no estoy para tener muchos sustos."

Su hermano observó su vientre cada vez más abultado y sonrió todavía más ampliamente, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Julie seguía estando adorable y cada vez más bonita.

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces levantada? Creía que Balthasar había dicho…"

"Una cosa es que me dijera que descansara y otra muy distinta que tenía que estar en cama todo el día. Puedo llevar una vida más o menos normal, no puedo salir a correr una maratón…"

"No saldrías a correr una maratón, siempre has dicho que eso cansa mucho." Julie asesinó a su hermano con la mirada y le lanzó una pequeña cucharada de la masa blanca en la que estaba trabajando, a la cara. "Mmmm, estás haciendo natillas, mis favoritas."

"No son para ti, listo, son para Sarah, por sus buenas notas en el colegio."

"¿Ya les dan notas a su edad? Pero si no hacen más que pintar todo el día."

Julie le amenazó con lanzarle una nueva cucharada, pero Dean levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "¿Estás diciendo que tu sobrina no tiene porque sacar buenas notas en el colegio? Es una niña muy lista y…"

"Julie, tranquila, solo intentaba tomarte el pelo y hacerte reír un poco."

La chica suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, puso el plato sobre la encimera y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina donde había taza humeante. La cogió entre las dos manos y se dispuso a beber, hasta que Dean casi se la arrancó de las manos, sin preocuparse de quemarse él.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? No puedes tomar café." Dean intentó simular que no le quemaban las manos al dejar la taza de nuevo en la mesa y miró a su hermana fijamente.

"¿Has visto bien lo que hay en esa taza? Estoy tomando leche caliente, al bebé le sienta bien, se relaja y eso hace que yo también me relaje. Por el amor de Dios, Dean, estás mucho más alterado por el embarazo que yo. Menos mal que no te puedes quedar embarazado, aunque sin duda sería todo un espectáculo verte pasar por algo así."

De tratarse de su hermano, Dean le hubiera mostrado su dedo favorito, pero no lo era, por lo que le hizo una burla y se sentó frente a ella. Se miraron un momento en silencio, Julie consiguió beberse la leche, con un toque de canela, eso parecía calmar más todavía al bebé y después de todo, era una de las cosas favoritas de Castiel.

"Se que estás asustado Dean y yo también lo estoy. Pero todavía quedan cinco meses para que este pequeño venga al mundo y aún entonces, puede que los ángeles vengan a por él, tal vez no el día de su nacimiento, ni un mes o un año más tarde; siempre vamos a estar mirando a nuestras espaldas por si se lo quieren llevar." Alargó la mano y cogió la de su hermano. "Así que Dean, vamos a tener que llevar una vida normal, siempre alerta, pero con nuestros trabajos, vuestras novias si algún día os decidís a salir a buscar a las futuras señoras Winchester y yo con…"

"Cass volverá, pase lo que pase, se que jamás te dejaría tirada y mucho menos cuando se entere que va a ser padre primerizo a los cinco mil años."

"Lo se, pero me da miedo que venga cuando su hijo sea demasiado mayor para conocerle. Quiero que Cass forme parte de nuestras vidas desde ya, quiero que viva estos meses, después de todo es la primera vez que va a ser padre y querrá vivir todo esto."

"Lo hará, incluso creo que donde quiera que esté lo está haciendo ahora mismo."

"Dean," Julie se mordió el labio, con el mismo gesto con que lo hacía su hermano. "He estado pensando y me preguntaba si no podrías… tal vez tu podrías encontrar a Cass y contarle que estoy bien, incluso podrías hablarle del bebé, seguro que se pone muy contento si sabe que los estamos bien y que Balthasar está cuidando de nosotros por él."

El cazador se levantó y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, cogió la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, para luego besarla. "Se que deseas estar con él, aunque creas que nunca me he enamorado, se lo que es estar lejos de la persona amada. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos, si los demás ángeles se enteran donde estamos, seguro que han puesto algún tipo de seguimiento en Castiel por si nos ponemos en contacto con él. Lo siento cariño, pero creo que no es una buena idea y no es porque no lo haya pensado más de una vez yo mismo."

Tras unos segundos pensativa en silencio, Julie asintió. "Claro, es una idea horrible, estaría poniéndonos en peligro a todos, no podemos hacerlo." Miró al fuego, donde se estaban haciendo las natillas y ya empezaba a salir humo de la cacerola. "Mierda, se me van a quemar. ¿podrías ir a ver si Sarah está lista para comer? Sam se ha ido a trabajar muy pronto en no se que caso de allanamiento o algo así y no lo tengo de niñero."

"¿Estás bien?" La conocía de sobras como para saber que la respuesta era negativa, pero también la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo iba a reconocer.

"Claro, ya te he dicho que tienes razón, no es una buena idea que ninguno de nosotros contacte con Cass, él lo hará cuando pueda." Volvió a las natillas con su mejor sonrisa, fingida, por supuesto, pero Dean no dijo nada; Julie era toda una Winchester, nunca hablaba de sus problemas y no dejaba ver que estaba hecha una mierda, cuando podía mostrar una bonita y triste sonrisa de derrota.

"Voy a ver a Sarah." Dijo por fin Dean, dando unos segundos más a su hermana para que le contara algo; pero no había solución, Julie era igual de cabezota que él.

"Claro, recuerda que comemos en veinte minutos."

O –

Todo el mundo dormía cuando Julie bajó las escaleras sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Dean le mataría, no solo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino por coger su coche sin decirle nada en mitad de la noche y cuando se suponía que más tenía que descansar.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguró que nadie se había levantado y una vez en la calle se dirigió rápidamente, al Impala. Dio gracias porque se trataba de un coche bastante silencioso y al ponerlo en marcha no armo ningún escándalo. Una vez en la carretera, alejada de la casa, respiró por fin. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, sus hermanos la matarían si se enteraban, pero esperaba volver antes de que eso ocurriera. En el peor de los casos sería Sam el que la pillaría; era el que se levantaba más temprano, pero también el que solía ser más comprensivo con ella.

Tampoco quería ir lejos, tan solo lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos se enterara de sus planes. Había un almacén abandonado cerca, donde podía prepararlo todo para convertirlo en una zona a prueba de ángeles, menos el ángel que ella quería ver.

Ya no aguantaba más, llevaba tanto tiempo alejada de Castiel, que necesitaba verlo, saber al menos que se encontraba bien y poder mostrarle que su hijo crecía en su interior. Era feliz sabiendo que el niño era de Castiel y que algún día podrían ser una familia, pero necesitaba que el hombre al que amaba lo supiera ya y compartiera aquellos meses con ella.

Se bajó del coche y abrió el maletero con la misma seguridad que sus hermanos lo habían hecho durante años. Ella no lo había llenado de armas, sino de un par de libros, conjuros y tiza para poder dibujar en el suelo, además de aceite bendecido por si se le ocurría acercarse al ángel equivocado y sal gruesa, que siempre venía bien.

La puerta del almacén seguía abierta, igual que la última vez que lo había comprobado, de camino al supermercado, con Dean a su lado. Entró en el lugar, era realmente lúgubre, pero estaba lo bastante apartado para que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Empezó a prepararlo todo, casi se lo había aprendido de memoria, no quería que nada fallara o de lo contrario estaría poniendo a los ángeles sobre aviso sobre su paradero y sobretodo el del bebé.

Una vez que lo tenía todo listo, cogió el libro con el conjuro más importante, el de invocación y respiró profundamente.

"Es una mala idea."

Gritó al darse la vuelta, pensando que al final los ángeles la habían encontrado y que todo terminaba allí. Pero aunque si se trataba de un ángel, no era el que ella temía sino que se trataba de Balthasar.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido?"

"Soy amigo de Castiel, bueno más o menos y seguro que estará feliz de saber que cuido de ti."

"¿Qué significa eso de que es una mala idea?"

"Pues que esto que estás haciendo es una mala idea, por mucha seguridad que tengas, siempre hay algún arcángel por ahí mirando, buscando y esperando que cometas un fallo para saltar sobre ti y tu bebé."

"Tengo que encontrarle, no puedo esperar más." Dijo Julie con la mayor fuerza posible, pese a lo asustada que estaba.

"Lo se, pero…"

"No hay peros que me valgan, sin quieres ayudarme de verdad, quédate por si tengo que salir demasiado rápido, si no vuelve a casa y diles a Sam y Dean donde estoy, seguro que te ganas una medalla por su parte."

Sin esperar respuesta, Julie volvió a su hechizo, pero el ángel no se movió de allí. Pronunció las palabras tal y como debía, pero no ocurrió nada. "Tal vez haya hecho algo mal." Miró a su alrededor, pero Castiel no apareció por ninguna parte. "Puedo volver a decirlo, tal vez tenga que repetirlo tres veces para que surja efecto."

"Todos los Winchester carecéis de paciencia." Sentenció Balthasar.

"Pero Cass…"

"¿Julie? ¿JUlie que estás haciendo aquí?"

La chica se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz, lo tenía delante era Castiel, a unos pocos metros de ella, pero demasiado lejos para sentirlo cerca. Quiso correr hacia él, pero la mano de Balthasar se lo impidió.

"No puedes acercarte, recuerda que no es bueno ni para ti ni para él bebé."

"Cass, te echo tanto de menos."

"Julie no deberías haberme llamado, es demasiado peligroso."


	34. Chapter 34

"¿Te crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que yo no te extraño?" Dijo Castiel intentando no mirar a la chica a los ojos, todos los Winchester tenían la misma característica, no se les podía negar nada una vez que les miraba a los ojos.

"Entonces vuelve conmigo. Seguro que podemos encontrar la forma de arreglar esto. Si hablamos con los otros ángeles…"

Castiel dio un paso hacia pero se detuvo al recordar lo que supondría para la mujer que amaba estar cerca de ella. "Los ángeles no son comprensivos, no saben de sentimientos."

"¿Y que hay de ti entonces?" Julie alargó la mano, como si eso fuera a servir de algo. "No voy a marcharme de aquí sin ti y lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que soy testaruda, soy una cazadora como mis hermanos y para colmo estoy embarazada de tu bebé. Tu hijo quiere estar cerca de ti y yo también."

Castiel tuvo que pensar la respuesta un momento antes de decirla. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, se había marchado sin tener oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que le quería; pero ahora sabía perfectamente que no podía hacerlo, no podía confesarle que no sabía vivir sin ella y que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Eso no ayudaría en nada.

"Tu me cambiaste Julie, tus hermanos y tu me convertisteis en alguien muy distinto a mis hermanos. Ellos nunca lo entenderían."

"No, estoy seguro que nuestros hermanos no lo van a entender." Dijo Balthazar que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. "Así que recomendaría, jovencita, que nos fueramos antes que nos descubran."

"Que vengan." Dijo Julie con toda la fuerza que encontró en su interior. "No me importa, estoy cansada de correr, estoy harta de esperar la llegada de un ángel para que me quite a mi bebé o me digan que te han quitado del medio."

"No digas eso por favor." Suplicó Castiel. Su cuerpo quería acercarse a ella, tocarla, abrazarla, besarle hasta que todos esos pensamientos desaparecieran de su cabeza para siempre.

Aquello se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. Había pasado de ser un fiel servidor a su padre, querido por el resto de sus hermanos a ser un proscrito, buscado por el cielo entero. Amaba a una humana, nunca había sentido nada parecido en toda su vida, la quería más que a su propia existencia, pero estar con ella suponía la muerte inminente de la chica y el secuestro de su bebé para siempre. Su bebé… jamás hubiera pensado que diría eso en voz alta, estaba a punto de ser padre y ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba. Tener un hijo, cuidarlo, amarlo, protegerlo de todos los peligros… eso ya lo estaba haciendo y eso que su pequeño todavía no había nacido.

Julie estaba allí, mirándole, rogándole con la mirada que volviera con ella, pero los dos sabían que acercarse el uno al otro significaría la muerte de ella. No, no lo haría, no hasta que esa situación terminara de una maldita vez. Si no lo hacía…

"Pues lo digo en serio. ¡Vamos, venid!" Julie levantó la mirada y gritó a un cielo que ni siquiera podía ver. "¿A que estáis esperando? Estoy segura que me estáis escuchando, así que venid aquí y decidme de una vez por todas, que es lo que queréis de mi y de mi bebé."

"Julie…"

La habitación comenzó a temblar. Castiel hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder echar a correr y abrazar a la menor de los hermanos, sacarla de allí y ponerla a salvo. Si al menos pudiera tocarla. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una luz cegadora entró a través de ella.

"Balthazar, sácala de aquí, es una orden."

"Ni se te ocurra llevarme a ninguna parte." Julie fulminó al ángel con una mirada. "Es mi decisión y me quedo. Prefiero morir con Castiel que no volver a verlo nunca."

O –

"Sam, ¿Has visto a Julie?" Dijo Dean asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de su hermano, con Sarah acomodada en sus brazos.

"Ha dicho que salía a comprar algo."

"¿Y le has dejado? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Balthazar? Julie debería estar en la cama o delante de la televisión como mucho y no comprando. Además ¿Cuánto hace que se ha marchado?"

Sam levantó la vista y comenzó a hacer memoria, había estado tan inmerso estudiando que no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado, miró el reloj y un segundo más tarde se volvió hacia Dean con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Dos horas."

El mayor quería gritar, pero teniendo a Sarah entre sus brazos no lo haría. La niña lo miró preocupada, tenía cinco años pero sabía perfectamente que algo no iba bien y que pasaba algo con su mamá.

"Esto no me gusta Sam." Dean apretó el cuerpecito de la niña. "¿Qué tal si nos vamos a ver al abuelo?"

Sarah levantó sus bracitos y gritó de alegría. Adoraba pasar buenos ratos con el abuelo Bobby, le contaba unas historias que no se encontraban en ningún libro y siempre había cuentos nuevos. Mientras Dean llevó a la niña para arreglarla y prepararle una bolsa con las pocas cosas que podriá necesitar, Sam llamó al veterano cazador.

"Bobby, es posible que tengamos problemas."

"¿Qué habéis heho ahora?"

"Es Julie, ha desaparecido y muy mal tengo que conocerla para no saber que ha ido en busca de Cass."

"Pero no puede hacerlo, esa niña está mucho peor que vosotros. ¿Qué os pasa siempre Winchester? Os dedicais a jugaros la vida en los peores momentos posibles y sin avisar. ¿Dónde está ese maldito ángel?"

"Ese es el problema, Bobby, Cass se fue para no poner en peligro la vida de Julie y hasta hora todo iba perfectamente, pero supongo que hemos menospreciado a nuestra hermana, Julie es una chica enamorada y embarazada, en busca del padre de su hija. Si fuera un ángel la temería ahora mismo."

Bobby guardó silencio un momento. "Muy bien, veré lo que puedo hacer para encontrar a Romeo Y Julieta y si dais vosotros primero con ella decídmelo."

Sam colgó el teléfono y miró su reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador. Lo sentía, pero no era fácil decirlo en voz alta. Durante los últimos meses, tal vez más, había estado tan inmerso en estudiar, en conseguír su eterno sueño de convertirse en el mejor abogado, que había dejado a su familia al margen. Había dejado que todo el peso recayera de nuevo sobre Dean, el mayor, el que los protegía a todos, el que siempre lo había hecho, mientras seguía siendo cazador, mientras Julie se encargaba de Sarah y se convertía en una excepcional madre y una estupenda fotógrafa. ¿Y que había hecho él? Ser un buen abogado, estudiar mucho, tener amigos… y olvidar a la familia.

"Vamos, Sam no pongas esa cara tan larga, todavía podemos solucionar el pequeño problemilla sentimental de tu hermana."

Sam se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la voz, cogió el cuchillo que siempre guardaba en el cajón, una cosa era estudiar para ser abogado y otra muy distinta dejar de ser cazador, pero la sorpresa le dejó sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué no vas a saludar a un amigo?"

"¿Gabriel?"

O –

Dean sentó a Sarah en la cama, mientras recogía ropa de los cajones y todo lo que la niña pudiera necesitar, de todas formas no sabían cuanto tardarían en encontrar a su madre. "Tío Dean." El cazador se acercó a la cama. "¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Eh, mamá… está trabajando."

"No es verdad, se te ponen ojos tristes cuando no dices la verdad." La niña se acercó a Dean y le acarició las mejillas con las dos manos. "¿Le pasa algo malo a mamá?"

"No cariño, mamá está bien, pero ha tenido que salir a hacer un recado y volverá en seguida."

"¿Por eso vas a buscarla? No dejaras que le pase nada malo a mamá ¿verdad?"

Dean se sentó en la cama, cogió a la niña y la sentó en sus rodillas. Le apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro y le sonrió. "Cuando tu mamá era pequeña, ella me dijo lo mismo que tu, que si nunca dejaría que le pasara nada." La niña lo miró con suma atención, sin decir nada y justo entonces vio la misma mirada fuerte y decidida de su madre en aquellos ojitos. Sonrió, era el mismo rostro que había visto veinte años antes, la misma mirada atenta, las mismas mejillas sonrosadas y las mismas ganas de saber más, siempre más. "Le prometí que siempre la protegería, que siempre estaría allí por ella y ¿Qué tal crees que lo he hecho hasta ahora?"

La niña sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. "No dejes que le hagan daño."

Jensen le contestó apretándola contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la cabecita. "Te prometo que no le pasará nada a tu madre."

Dean se preguntó si se lo estaba diciendo a la niña o quería convencerse de sus propias palabras. No las tenía todas consigo, no estaba seguro lo que tenía que hacer o por donde empezar a buscar a su hermana. Era lo malo de que Julie fuera tan parecida a él, los dos eran independientes y testarudos y lo peor de todo era que los dos sabían donde esconderse y como no dejar pistas para no ser encontrados.

"Tío, Dean, mamá me dio una cosa anoche para ti. Creo que es una carta." La niña gateó por la cama hasta el armario, revolvió un poco y sacó un sobre azul. "Mamá me dijo que te lo diera si ella no estaba en casa hoy."

Dean lo cogió con cuidado y con mucho miedo, la conocía demasiado, sabía de lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer. sacó la carta del sobre y tras respirar profundamente la comenzó a leer.

"_Dean, Sam,_

_Espero que no estéis muy enfadados cuando leáis esto, pero sabéis que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, no puedo estar lejos de Castiel, lo siento Dean, pero estoy enamorada de ese ángel amigo tuyo. Lo he intentado, juro que he intentado seguir adelante, hacerle caso a él, que dice que lo hizo para protegerme, a Balthazar que dice que me tome las cosas con calma, se lo que lo realmente quiere es que me quede todo el día en la cama y a vosotros, que lo hacéis todo por ayudarme. Pero lo siento, no puedo seguir así, sueño con Cass todos los días y cuando me despierto lo veo desaparecer otra vez. Ya no puedo soportar este dolor por más tiempo, no puedo llorar más y no puedo convencerme a mi misma de que todo esta bien. Necesito encontrarle y para eso tengo que estar segura que vosotros estáis salvo, que Sarah está a salvo. Así que tengo que pediros una cosa, no vengáis a por mi, cuando pueda regresaré a casa, cuando las circunstancias sean buenas, volveré y espero que todo esté bien, de lo contrario… _

_Cuidad de Sarah en mi ausencia, os quiere como a unos padres, os ahora y si algo malo me pasa, os hará caso y se que la cuidaréis como a vuestra propia hija._

_Dean por favor, no te enfades mucho y Sam, no creas que todo ha sido por tu culpa, ya sabes lo que papá decía siempre, "Julie es la cabezota de la familia, vosotros solo habéis aprendido de ella."_

_Os quiero mucho a los dos y por favor, decidle a Sarah que la querré siempre, pase lo que pase."_

Dean arrugó la nota entre sus manos, se levantó y terminó de hacer la bolsa de su sobrina en completo silencio. La niña lo miró sin decir nada, ahora si que ocurría algo, no sabía el que, no sabía si era algo muy malo, pero algo le pasaba a su tío.

"Vamos, cariño, nos vamos a casa del abuelo, que tengo que encontrar a tu madre para darle una buena reprimenda."


	35. Chapter 35

"Es una locura que estés aquí." Castiel se acercó todo lo que pudo a Julie. "No se trata solo de tu decisión. Se trata de tu hija. ¿Qué crees que le pasará si pierde a su madre? Tu perdiste a tu madre siendo un bebé. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ella si te pierde a ti?" No había pensado en eso, estaba tan obsesionada con encontrar al padre de su futuro hijo, que había terminado por olvidarse lo que era importante en su vida. "¿Y que hay de Sam y Dean? ¿Qué harán si te ocurre algo a ti? Se que cuidarán de Sarah como si fuera su propia hija, pero cuando la miren, te verán a ti porque esa niña es tu vivo retrato, es exactamente igual que tu y sufrirán pensando que un pudieron salvarte." No, no había pensado en nada de eso, solo en Castiel, en el amor que sentía por él y el bebé que estaba a punto de venir al mundo.

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Miró a Castiel, buscando en sus ojos una solución a todo el lío que ella sola había armado. "No puedo perderte." Dijo en voz baja, atemorizada por el dolor que sus propias palabras podrían provocar. "Solo quiero estar contigo y que tengamos a nuestro hijo juntos."

"Lo se, Julie, lo se y por eso me fui, si me quedaba contigo, mis hermanos vendrían a por nosotros, a por el bebé. No podía soportar que te hicieran daño a ti, ni que Sarah sufriera. Es una niña feliz y quiero que siga siéndolo."

"Pero…" Julie dio un paso adelante, estaba tan cerca de Castiel que si alargaba el brazo podrái tocarle por fin. Pero al estirarse un poco, sintió un fuerte dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. se mordió el labio para no protestar. "Cass, por favor."

"Se lo que sientes porque yo siento lo mismo. Pero también estoy seguro que en el fondo sabes que esto no es posible."

Los ojos del ángel se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaban más opciones, se marcharía, se iría lejos, borraría sus huellas para que la mujer a la que amaba no le encontrara nunca. Miró su vientre abultado y sonrió al imaginar el bebé que estaba a punto de venir al mundo, su hijo. Jamás había creido posible tener niños, por eso, jamás había pensado en ello. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo, tenía delante la prueba de que estaba a punto de ser padre y también la prueba de que estaba a punto de abandonar a su familia.

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es."

"Cass." Dio un paso más, el dolor apenas le permitía mantenerse en pie. No estaba segura ya si eso era testarudez o estar muy cerca de convertirse en una suicida, pero que más daba si no podía estar con Castiel.

"Piensa se Sarah." Dijo el de golpe, dando un paso atrás. "Piensa en Dean, irá detrás de cualquier ángel que te haga daño y si mis hermanos llega a… los matará a todos o se matará en el intento y Sam hará lo mismo. Sarah no comprenderá porque su madre no está con ella, porque sus tíos mueren. No les hagas sufrir."

Julie cayó de rodillas al suelo entre sollozos. Le dolía la cabeza, deseaba arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir tanto dolor. Se encontraba entre dos aguas, su familia, su hija, sus hermanos y el hombre con el que quería estar. Tomara la decisión que tomara alguien iba a sufrir, hiciera lo que hiciera lo pasaría mal.

"Cass. ¿Qué hago?"

El ángel sonrió y ella sintió que la abrazaba, que lo tenía cerca y la abrazaba. "No hagas nada, deja que lo haga yo. Deja que sea yo el que se marche y te deje ser feliz con tu familia. Puedo decirle a Sebastian que te borre la memoria, que te borré los recuerdos sobre mi y te deje con el bebé que va a nacer. Serás feliz."

"No, eso nunca. Prefiero recordarte y saber que estás ahí."

Castiel asintió. "Cierra los ojos."

"¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?"

"Cierra los ojos por favor."

Temerosa de que al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Castiel hubiera desaparecido, le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y esperó. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, unos labios que conocía perfectamente se posaron sobre los suyos. Su mente sabía que no estaban allí, que tan solo se trataba de una representación en su mente y en su corazón. Pero la sentía como algo completamente real, unos labios cálidos que la besaba, que le hacían sentir como si nada de aquello estuviera ocurriendo, como si estuvieran otra vez en la cama, al despertar una mañana, antes de comenzar un nuevo día.

"Te quiero." Le susurró el ángel al oído.

Julie abrió lentamente los ojos, quería decirle que también le quería mirándole a sus ojos azules. Pero antes de poder hacerlo lo escuchó gritar y lo vio retorcerse en el suelo. "¡Cass!"

Escuchó a Balthazar, detrás de ella, también quejándose y cayendo al suelo. Julie se puso en pie, miró a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad más penetrante se cernía sobre ella. quería ir a por Cass, ayudarle, sacarle de allí, pero un paso hacia él significaba una auténtica tortura para su cuerpo y sabía que también para el bebé.

"Julie, vete de aquí. Corre." Le dijo Castiel con un hilo de voz.

Dudó, porque no quería dejarle, porque sabía que aquello era cosa de los ángeles y en cuanto lo dejara solo lo matarían, tanto a él como a Balthazar, los matarían porque ella había roto las reglas, porque ella había ido allí. Pero si se quedaba, también la matarían y con ella a su bebé o tal vez se lo llevarían, apartándolo de su vida para siempre. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y esforzándose por no escuchar a su corazón se preparó para echar a correr. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

"Bueno, bueno. Parece que al final nos encontramos señorita Winchester."

Julie ahogó un grito al encontrarse con ese hombre, que casi rozaba los dos metros delante de ella. no le hacía falta preguntar, sabía que era un ángel. "Por favor…"

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso. Mi hermano os dejó muy claro que podrías vivir siempre y cuando no estuvieras cerca de Castiel. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, estás embarazada de un bebé que tiene esencia de ángel en su interior ye so no lo podemos permitir. Castiel te ocultó muy bien, pero yo sabía que vendrías buscándole." Julie se dio la vuelta hacia Castiel que se retorcía en el suelo.

"No le hagas daño a él, no tiene la culpa de nada. Y mi bebé, te prometo que…"

"¿Qué no tiene culpa de nada? Castiel se enamoró de una humana y no contento con eso te dejó embarazado. ¿De verdad crees que no tiene culpa de nada? La mejor forma de terminar con esto, es que los dos desaparezcáis y con vosotros, la semilla de vuestra irresponsabilidad."

"¡No! Deja a mi bebé."

El ángel levantó la mano al mismo tiempo que Julie lo hizo, de forma protectora e involuntaria. Sintió una fuerza irrefrenable, recorriendo su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido nunca. Vio que de la mano de ángel salía una luz tan brillante que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero también la sintió manar de ella. cerró los ojos, sintió que las piernas le fallaban pero se mantuvo en pie, la energía que salía de su cuerpo lo hacía. No iba a dejar de luchar, ahora, por fin, sabía que tenía que proteger a su familia, a toda ella, a Sarah, a Sam, a Dean, a Castiel y al bebé que llevaba en su interior. El precio a pagar por ello…

Castiel hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por observar lo que estaba pasando, tenía que hacer algo, se trataba de su familia, pero al verlo, no se lo podía creer, apenas lo podía ver por culpa de la energía que lo estaba llenando todo. Si seguía mirando dejaría ciego a su recipiente, así que agotado, dolorido y sin fuerzas cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

O –

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó Dean, llevando a Sarah en brazos, en cuanto llegó a la cocina y vio a Gabriel sentado a la mesa comiendo unas tortitas.

"Mira que bien, la familia al completo." Dijo el ángel sonriente.

"Gabriel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vaya Dean, esperaba que te alegraras un poco más por saber que puedo ayudar a los líos que hacen mi hermanito y tu querida Julie."

Dean dejó a la niña en el suelo y miró a su hermano. Ninguno de los confíaba en ese ángel qaue tantas veces les había hecho alguna mala pasada, pero también era verdad que tenían muchas opciones.

"¿Qué nos propones?"

"En primero que uno de los saque a esa niña de aquí, no quiero que nadie salga herido y menso vuestra sobrinita, que luego vendréis a por mi."

"Dean…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Sammy, no voy a quedarte atrás y desde luego no voy a dejar que te enfrentes tu solo a esto. Si Julie nos necesita iremos juntos." La niña volvió a llamar su atención y Dean la sentó sobre sus piernas. Sarah miró a los tres hombres. "¿Qué pasa tío Dean?"

Dean lo supo en ese momento, alguien tenía que quedarse atrás, alguien tenía que proteger a Sarah y después de todo, Dean había cuidado siempre de sus hermanos, había estado allí por ellos desde que habían nacido y ahora sentía que tenía que hacerl o mismo por aquella niña de ojos enormes que lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comprar algo de comer antes de ir a casa del abuelo?"

Miró a Sam y este asintió otra vez, no estaban seguros ninguno de los dos si se trataba de una despedida o solo un hasta luego, pero la verdad era que los dos estaba muertos de miedo, no solo por no volver a verse, sino por Julie, los ángeles la perseguían estaba embarazada, seguramente estaría asustada.

Sarah, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto para coger su mochila, mientras Dean se quedaba en la puerta de la cocina un segundo. "Traelos de vuelta, a los dos."

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Gabriel se puso en pie otra vez. "Rescatar al idiota de mi hermano y a la obstinada de tu hermanita."

O –

Julie cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba agotada, no podía seguir luchando por más tiempo contra ese enorme ángel que no parecía perder energías. Estaba a punto de morir, su hijo nonato también. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Lo había puesto en peligro por ser egoísta, por buscar el amor, por no hacerle caso a nadie. Había sido una idiota y ahora todos lo iban a sufrir las consecuencias.

Vio la sombra del ángel acercarse a él y se abrazó el vientre como si eso fuera a servir de algo. Volvió el rostro hacia Castiel que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo. Si al menos pudiera verle, si al menos pudiera asegurarse que no le había matado también a él. Quería estirar la mano, llegar a él y besarle, aunque solo fuera una vez, aunque fuera la última.

De repente, todo se quedó oscuro otra vez y en silencio. Se volvió hacia su atacante, ¿sería posible que el ángel se hubiera marchado? Pero seguía ahí, de espaldas a ella, clavado en el suelo como una estatua enorme. Como pudo, la chica se puso en pie y se acercó a él y entonces los vio. Sam y Gabriel estaban allí.

Echó a correr y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y Sam la arropó con sus largos brazos, como si todo lo demás desapareciera.

"Julie, ¿estás bien?"

"YO si, eso creo, pero Cass…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo el enorme ángel mirando a Gabriel. "Sabes perfectamente cuales son las órdenes y ni tu puedes romperlas."

Gabriel dio un paso adelante y chasqueó la lengua. "Su bueno, con respecto a eso, creo que vuestras reglas son demasiado estrictas la verdad. Creo que no habéis considerado todas las opciones."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"De que el bebé que está a punto de nacer va a ser una mezcla única en el mundo, en la historia incluso y vosotros la vais a desaprovechar." Aunque Sam y Julie parecían no comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo los ángeles, el ángel más alto se quedó en silencio. "¿Lo ves? Además, podemos controlarlo, hacer que no tenga ningun tipo de habilidad hasta que sea adulto y quien mejor para hacer eso que su propio padre, no creo que Castiel quiera que nada malo le ocurra a su pequeño."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Se trata de los Winchester, nunca se puede estar seguro de nada, pero de Castiel me fio."

"Será tu responsabilidad."

"Muy bien, así será."

El ángel de mayor tamaño cerró los ojos y extendió las manos, la fuerza que antes había sentido Julie, volvió a manar de sus manos. La chica se apretó contra Sam, sabía lo que eso significaba, había estado a punto de morir por esa fuerza y ahora Sam iba a pasar por lo mismo.

"Sam, lo siento, yo no quería…"

"Tranquila, creo que todo esta bien. No hace falta que me pidas perdón por nada."

"¿Qué…?"

Antes de poder decir nada, todo se volvió blanco y Julie cayó en los brazos de su hermano.

O –

Despertó en su cama. Se sentía descansada y tranquila. Remoloneó un poco y se frotó la nariz. "Pareces un gato." Le costó unos momentos reconocer y asimilar la voz que le estaba hablando, pero por fin abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

"¿Cass?" El ángel la abrazó y la besó, recorrió el rostro de su amante celestial con los labios, como si tuviera que comprobar que estaba allí realmente y lo tomó de las mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y como me puedes tocar?" Entonces se dio cuenta, se miró el vientre, ya no estaba abultado. "¡No! Cass, el bebé, se han llevado a nuestro bebé."

"Lo siento, no podía pasar mucho raro sin estar con esta cosa tan bonita." Dijo Dean desde la puerta, cargando algo en los brazos. "Me cuesta reconocerlo Cass, pero tío, es clavadita a ti."

"¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? Pero…" Julie sintió que las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Necesitaba levantarse pero al hacerlo las piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerla y si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Castiel, hubiera caído al suelo. "Es… es nuestro…"

"Es nuestra hija, Julie." Le susurró el ángel, mientras rodeaba sin cintura con las dos manos y la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se volvió, rodeó su cuello con las dos manos y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos. Te queiro tanto."

"Yo también te quiero, preociosa. Pero sigue siendo solemne tontería lo que hiciste. Podrías haberte matado."

"Y ahora Dean no sería el tío más empalagoso que he visto en mi vida." Djio Sam también desde la puerta, aprovechando que con el bebé en brazos, Dean no podría darle un buen golpe.

Castiel llevó a Julie hasta la cama, mientras Dean se acercó con la mantita blanca que rodeaba el cuerpo de la niña hacia su hermana. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar, una personita entró a la carrera en la habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de Julie.

"¡Mami!"

"Hola, princesa."

"Cuidado, cariño, mamá necesita descansar, ha sido muy valiente y es hora de recuperar fuerzas." Julie miró a Castiel mientras hablaba. Tal y como había dicho el ángel, su relación con los humanos lo había cambiado por completo. "¿Le enseñamos a mamá, tu nueva hermanita?"

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y se hizo a un lado, mientras Dean colocaba el paquete en los brazos de su hermana. "Oh, dios mío, Cass, es preciosa…" Sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, pero consiguió contenerlas. "¿Pero que pasó? ¿Por qué ese ángel nos dejó ir? Y todavía faltaban semanas para que naciera la niña."

Los tres hombres se miraron, Sam se arrodilló junto a Sarah y le dijo algo al oído, ante lo que la niña asintió sonriente y cogió la mano de su tío, mientras se la llevaba de la habitación. Castiel y Dean se sentaron a cada lado de Julie.

"Gabriel hizo un trato con los otros ángeles." Julie escuchó en silencio lo que su hermano empezó a decirle. "Les hizo comprender que la niña era especial, mitad ángel y mitad cazadora, no podían matarla."

"¿Querrán usarla?"

"No podemos estar seguros, pero por el momento y hasta que Gabriel vuelva, vuestra hija no tendrá ningún tipo de habilidad extrahumana. Será una niña normal y corriente."

"¿Hasta que vuelva Gabriel?"

"Gabriel la educará." Continuó hablando Castiel. "Le mostrara lo que puede hacer como medio ángel y nosotros la pondremos al tanto de los peligros que peude tener como cazadora." Julie tragó saliva y Castiel la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Lo se, se lo que estás pensando, pero te prometo que no le pasará nada, nos tiene a los cuatro para cuidar de ella y para convertirla en la mejor persona posible."

"¿Y tu…? No se atrevía a decirlo, por si el maravilloso hechizo se rompía allí mismo.

"Gabriel ha conseguido que me quede, como guardian de la niña y de ti."

"¿Guardían? ¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos…"

"Julie, hermanita, que tal si hablais d eso cuando estéis a solas. Pero si lo que te preocupa si podéis estar juntos, por mucho que me arrepienta de decir esto, no hay problema. Tenéisl a bendición de los ángeles y la nuestra."

"Siempre y cuando no traigamos más niños únicos al mundo."

"Bueno, supongo que podemos usar preservativo."

"Vale, ya es suficiente, me voy a jugar con Sam y Sarah, seguro que su conversación no me da pesadillas esta noche."

Dean salió a la carrera de la habitación, dejando solos a Julie y Castiel, los dos mirando a la niña que dormía en brazos de su madre.

"Creí que te había perdido." Dijo pro fin ella con voz temblorosa.

"Me habías perdido." Castiel movió el rostro de Julie para que lo mirara a los ojos y sonrió antes de darle un beso. "Pero he vuelto y ahora estaré siempre con vosotras, con las tres."

"Cass, si te hubiera…"

"Shhh, ni digas nada. Ya se ha pasado, ahora podemos ser una familia."

"Una familia… y yo que pensaba que la familia Winchester ya era bastante rara tal y como estaba. Habrá que ponerle un nombre a esta cosita."

"¿Qué te parece Hope?" Dijo Castiel acariciando la cabecita de la niña.

"Hope Winchester. Nunca me lo has dicho ¿tienes apellido?"

Castiel sonrió. "Creo que Hope Winchester es perfecto."


End file.
